Variations Of Pink
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Finished as of September 12, 2005. It all comes down to this. The SPD Rangers learn to go on, but do they do so with or without their Pink Ranger?
1. Prologue: Startling Changes

**Variations Of Pink  
Prologue:** Startling Changes  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 6, 2005

**Summary:** The SPD B-Squad Rangers return to HQ after a month long break after defeating Grumm and discover that there have been some changes with their Pink Ranger, and not everyone is thrilled about them.  
**Rated:** T for now, but it may change  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does.  
**Ship:** Sydney/Sky with minor Bridge/Z

**AN:** A big thank you to BloomingViolets, my favorite Syd/Sky author for helping me with this first part, as I'm still very unfamiliar with SPD (I haven't watched it as closely as I have other Seasons – MMPR 1-3, Zeo, and DT). :)

_"Do not change who you are for anyone. If God, in all his wisdom, made you the way you are, he did it for a reason." Unknown_

* * *

When the doors to the command center opened, the four cadets were greeted by applause and cheering, not only from the staff but from A Squad as well. Smiling, the four B Squad Rangers moved to stand before Commander Cruger. 

Cruger smiled and nodded at them. "Welcome back, B Squad," he started, greeting the team. "Where's Syd?"

"She'll be here within the hour, Commander. Her flight was delayed because of mechanical problems," Z spoke up, stepping forward. "I talked to her a few hours ago before they boarded. She's coming straight back to the Academy as soon as she lands."

Commander Cruger nodded, knowing that Sydney had been visiting her parents at their new home in New York. "Very well. Why don't the four of you go stow your gear and then report back here. We've a lot to discuss."

"Yes Sir!" the four responded, saluting him before turning and walking out of the command center and toward their rooms.

* * *

"I wonder if Syd's back yet," Jack wondered out loud as the group walked along the corridors.

"Back as in, back in her room, or do you mean back in the Academy or back in New Tech City?" Bridge rambled, moving his hands absently to articulate each option to the others, as was his habit. Jack laughed, Sky rolled his eyes and Z patted Bridge's arm.

"I think Jack means back here, at the Academy," Z told him smiling. A second after the four had walked through the doors of the command center, Z's smile faded into an astonished look. "SYD?"

The boys gasped when Sydney turned from talking to Commander Cruger and Kat. Long gone were Syd's golden tresses and baby blue eyes, in their places were auburn locks and deep, soulful brown eyes.

Jack and Bridge laughed before rushing forward to hug their Pink Ranger, Z following a moment later, while Sky stood back and stared at his friend in shock.

"Your hair and your eyes! What made you decide to change them?" Z asked, hugging Sydney before stepping back.

The Pink Ranger shrugged her shoulders and brushed off their astonishment. "It was time for a change; it's no big deal. The Commander was just telling me we've already got a new mission."

Syd's words snapped the other four out of their stupor and focused their attention on their commanding officer.

"Cadet Drew is correct. Now that Grumm has been defeated, you Rangers are being reassigned."

"What? To where?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

Commander Cruger smiled. "The General believes your experience against Grumm will serve other cadets here at SPD in a positive way. You five had been reassigned to work with the C and D Squad Rangers, and the new B Squad Rangers. We're retiring A Squad, as they've been through too much to continue. You five will be the new A Squad Rangers, as well as teachers here at the Academy."

Jack and Z laughed and high fived one another while Bridge smiled. Sky looked as stoic as ever, with the exception of the smirk that had appeared on his face. Cruger noticed, however, that it was Sydney who seemed the most unfazed of the group.

"Excuse my bluntness, Commander, but I don't really want to spend my days training cadets. Isn't there something else you could assign us to?"

Six sets of eyes swung around to stare at Sydney. Kat looked surprised as she turned from the computer she was working at; Jack, Z, and Bridge raised their eyebrows at her; Cruger growled; and Sky narrowed his gaze at her.

"I'm sorry Cadet Drew, but those are your orders. Report to Miss Manx in the morning for further instructions. Dismissed."

The five Rangers saluted and then turned to leave, Sydney taking the lead.

"What's gotten into her?" Z questioned the others as they followed Sydney back toward their common room.

Jack and Bridge merely shrugged while Sky stalked passed the trio, and made his way toward Sydney.

"SYDNEY!" Sky bellowed when they were in the common room. Sighing, Sydney turned around and gave Sky a bored look.

"What do you want Sky?"

Sky was taken aback by her attitude and her posture. "What the hell's gotten into you, talking back to Cruger like that? Did you completely loose your mind or what?"

"No I didn't loose my mind," she retorted snottily. "I don't want to spend my time training a bunch of cadets. We're Rangers, they don't need another team!"

"And what happens when we decide enough's enough?" Jack asked her seriously as the trio drew closer to Syd and Sky. "Personally, I don't want to be a Power Ranger forever; eventually I want to leave the Academy, get married, and have kids. We won't be around forever, Syd."

"That's fine for the rest of you, but I plan on being here for a long time," Sydney shot back at the Red Ranger, her eyes filling with tears before she turned around and rushed into her and Z's room.

"Something's wrong," Bridge murmured, the other three turning to see that he'd taken off his glove. They knew he'd studied Syd's aura. "Something happened while she was gone."

Z sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing any second the boys were going to elect her to go see what was wrong with their Pink Ranger. Fortunately for her, Sky beat her to it, stomping off into the girls' room after Syd.

"Since when is Sky the one that goes and talks to her when she's upset?" Jack queried as Z shrugged and Bridge smiled, knowing something the Red and Yellow Rangers didn't about their Pink and Blue teammates.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	2. 1: Explanations of Strange Behavior

**Variations Of Pink  
****Chapter 1:** Explanations Of Strange Behavior  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 7, 2005

**Summary:** Sky starts getting to the root of Syd's problem, and the Rangers start their new duties.  
**Rated:** T for now, but it may change  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does.

**AN:** I know on the show that Sky's dad was supposed to be a former Red Ranger, but we don't know which, unless you think of the episode Walls and see the pic of the dude wearing a Time Force uniform. For this fic, I'm taking liberties; I enjoy thinking of him as Wes and Jen's son, an idea that I really liked while reading BloomingViolets' Pink Surprise.

However, I know Cruger said that the team got their powers because somehow, their parents were all involved in SPD at the beginning…so what if Syd discovers something about her parents that she never knew. Also, I'm really confused on the time period, because commercials say 2020 and the show said 2025. Just assume it's 2025.

Last but not least, I apologize for the short chapters, but I don't want to weigh you down with lots of info, so these are going to be in short bursts.

**BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

_"A friend is someone who can see the truth and the pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else." Source Unknown_

* * *

"SYDNEY DREW!" Sky hollered, bursting into the girls' bedroom. He saw Syd lying on her bed, an arm thrown over her eyes, her body shaking slightly.

"Go away, Sky. I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you."

Sky pursed his lips and bit back the retort. Of all the girls he knew, Syd had to be the most stubborn in nature of them all. "Syd," he whispered, deciding to try a new tactic. Normally, this would be Z's area of expertise, but considering he'd known Sydney longer than any of the team, Bridge included, he felt it was his job to get her to open up, something he never would have tried before they'd become Rangers and grown so close.

"What?" the Pink Ranger mumbled, not even bothering to look up at her friend.

"What happened while you were home?"

"Nothing; nothing happened. Why does everyone automatically assume something monumental has happened when I'm in a pissy mood?"

"I'm not everyone, and I know you better than the others; I know when something's bugging you. Talk to me."

Huffing, Syd sat up on her bed, tucking her legs under her. Sky took the silent invitation and sat down with her, his right leg tucked under him, his body facing hers.

"My mom and I fought, bitterly, the night before I left," she started softly. "I ran from the house, woke up in some alley. I don't remember what happened after I left; only that it was raining."

Sky narrowed his gaze at her, before speaking. "What kind of fight?"

Sighing, Syd drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her calves. "She told me I was adopted, that my parents had died when I was a baby."

Sky's reaction startled even himself - he reached forward and pulled her into his arms. "I've always kind of known, but to have her throw it in my face like that was a bit more than I could take."

The Blue Ranger pulled his pink counterpart into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "Why did she decide to tell you now?"

Syd shuddered. "She wanted me to stay home. She doesn't think I should be here anymore, she thinks that I've fulfilled my duties to SPD in her mind. Now that Grumm's out of the picture, she wants me to settle down and get married."

"And you told her no, didn't you."

"Yeah. She basically told me I was stubborn, just like my birth mother. Sky," Syd started, looking up at him, her eyes full of tears. "I think my parents were Rangers, both of them, and I think they died in the line of duty, protecting Earth, protecting me."

Now that surprised Sky. While Commander Cruger had mentioned that they all had ties to SPD from before they were born, none of them had ever spoken about being connected to other Rangers. "Who were they, Syd?"

"My father said they were both teachers, a Doctor of something or another and a sports coach and athletics director; I guess my adoptive parents were friends of theirs, close friends. When I asked my father, he didn't outright say yes or now about them being Rangers, but I could kind of tell by the way he looked away from me when I asked."

Sky blinked in surprise. Syd's ties to being a Ranger now possibly ran far deeper than even his. "Oh Syd."

"My father gave me a picture of him and my mother when I was little. It was from when they were younger. In the picture, there are two other people. I think they're my birth parents. Sky, my father used to tell me stories about the people in the pictures with him and my mother; I think those stories were real, that he was telling me about my real parents in hopes that it would keep them alive in my memories."

The Blue Ranger was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to soothe his friend, how to help her through this. "Do you want to find out about them?"

Sydney untucked herself from Sky's embrace, her eyes searching his. "Yes."

Sky nodded. "I think we may need the others' help, if you're okay with it. We will find out who they were, Syd."

"Thank you."

"Come on, I think we'd better fill the others in and then go interrogate the one person who may hold most of the answers you're looking for."

"Who?" Syd asked, clearly confused.

Sky smiled mischievously. "Who better to ask than SPD's own Commander Cruger?"

* * *

"Your requested my presence, my lord?" the being made of twisted metal hissed at the figure sitting atop the larger throne.

"Did you do everything you were supposed to, to the Pink Ranger?"

"Yes my lord. Soon, the implant will begin taking effect, if it hasn't already. It'll cloud her judgment, and give you the power to take over her actions."

"Good. The sooner we start, the sooner I get to watch SPD crumbled from the inside out.


	3. 2: Seeking Answers

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 2:** Seeking Answers  
**By: **Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 8, 2005

**Summary:** The Rangers speak with Cruger and we meet Syd's parents  
**Rated:** T for now, but it may change  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does.

**AN:** OH MY GOD:smiles and huggles everyone: Thank you to all of you who reviewed - garnetred, skyblue266, timeforce101, BloomingViolets, Sailorjlita, Blake-Tori88, Ghostwriter, NinjaStorm4Life, aquarius12285m masterranger3, grabbagirl, gymkidz2000, BlueAngel07, Beautiful-Me89. I never expected such support. :grins and looks to BloomingViolets: Well, you're partially right, but not in quite the way you were expecting. :laughs: and yes, there will be some former Rangers popping up (obviously Wes and Jen – and according to BV, much thanks has to go to White Time Ranger for that, and possibly some of my other faves who are relevant to the story). And finally, aquarius12285 don't worry, Syd will be back to normal…eventually. It's part of the storyline for that.

_"When clouds above you start to pour, and all of your doubts rain like a storm, and you don't know who you are anymore; let me help you find what you've been searching for." NSYNC_

* * *

Commander Anubis Cruger stood in his office, staring out the window at the Cadets training below on the obstacle and mud courses. After Sydney had returned to SPD Headquarters, he'd received a phone call from her father, her adopted father, explaining just what had been going through Syd's mind when she'd returned.

Now he stood, his arms behind him, lost in thought. He'd told the Rangers that they'd come from the pioneers of SPD technology, what he hadn't told them was that most of those original SPD members had also been members of other Ranger teams stationed on Earth.

"She'll come to you for answers, Doggie," Kat told him as she sat in the chair in front of his desk. "She's with Sky, and he knows you have ties to the others. They'll come to you for the answer's they're seeking."

"I know. Her father asked me to tell her as little as possible until he can get here and explain. He didn't know what to say to her when she got ready to leave home," Anubis told her, sighing, but never turning to face his feline friend. "Kat, she shouldn't have told Sydney she was adopted, at least not like that. We really didn't need her distracted now that we've got a new set of problems popping up."

"She has kept their secret for so long, you knew eventually, just as I did, that it was bound to come out. Sydney's parents, both sets of them, made sacrifices for her, ones that have to be honored," Kat told him, closing her eyes, two smiling figures holding a beautiful baby girl in their arms coming to mind.

Tears clouded her vision when she opened her eyes to stare at Anubis' back. 'I miss you, so much, but your daughter bears your courage, your drive, your stubborn nature, but most of all, your convictions to do what is right and true, and to save this world' she thought of her lost friends.

"Doggie, you need to give her enough information to at least figure it out on her own, especially if he isn't going to get here soon enough to tell her."

"What do I say to her, Kat?" Anubis literally barked as he spun around to face his assistant and friend. "Do I just blurt out that her parents were two of the most courageous people I've ever met, that they died in the line of duty they should have never had to pick up again so many years after they retired?"

Kat was a loss for words. "They were the first two friends from this planet I ever had, and I want to honor their memory by telling their daughter, but I have to also remember, I have two friends now who are going to be hurt if I speak a word of this to her."

Neither could continue as a knock was heard at the door of Cruger's office. "ENTER!"

When the door slid open, five faces peered in. "Commander, may we speak with you?" Jack asked, straightening his posture.

After Syd and Sky had explained the situation to the others, the three other Rangers had rallied behind them. Z had mentioned creating a untied front against Cruger when they went to speak with him, and the team had agreed. So here they were, standing together as they did in battle, facing Cruger and Kat.

"Come in Rangers," Anubis motioned for them to enter.

Jack nodded to Sydney, who took a step away from where she was standing with Sky. "Commander, you know who my real parents are, don't you?" she asked, biting her lip.

Kat had to look away from them. Sydney was so much like her mother that it hurt. Kat had been friends with Syd's parents, just as Anubis had, and to have lost them the way she had hurt her just as much.

"Cadet Drew, I've just gotten off the phone with your father," he said, turning to face the window for a moment before staring straight at the team. "He wants to be the one to tell you the truth. I'm asking you to wait until he gets here."

"Commander, I mean no disrespect, but I want you to tell me. They were Rangers, weren't they?"

Not only the Pink Ranger, but the entire team flinched when they saw the sorrow on Cruger's face, and in his eyes. "Syd, please, don't push him," Kat breathed softly to the Pink Ranger.

Feeling betrayed, Sydney shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. "Fine," she whispered angrily. "When I've spoken to my father, you'll tell me more about them, won't you?"

"I'll talk with you after your father gets here. Until then, you five need to head to bed. You have an early class tomorrow." Nodding, the five saluted Cruger in usual fashion before striding out of the room.

"That went well, didn't it?" Anubis asked. Kat merely raised an eyebrow at him and then strode of the room herself, leaving her friend behind to deal with his pain in private.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to tell her."

Sighing, the man in black slacks and a red dress shirt continued to pack his suitcase. "Honey, we wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't blurted out that she was adopted," he snapped at her, tired of her trying to talk him out of going to their daughter. 'Technically, she's our goddaughter, but we've loved her every bit as much as they did' he thought to himself, his heart aching. It had been years since he'd thought of the two friends - his best friends - whom he'd lost. He'd spent his entire life with one of them, and the other since high school. He'd trusted them with his life, and they'd trusted him with theirs, and then suddenly, they'd been called back into duty and had had their lives snuffed out on them in their prime.

"Besides, it should come from me anyway," he told her. "I'm the one who let them down; I'm the one who let them die."

"Jase," she whispered, her long, limber legs making short work of the distance between them before she pulled him into her arms, hugging him fiercely. "She's our baby. I know that she's their biological daughter, but she's our baby."

"She deserves the truth, the whole truth. She'll always be our baby, but Kath, she won't be whole until she knows what happened, not now, not since she knows something's amiss."

Nodding her blonde head, she kissed his cheek. "Let me pack, then we'll go. I have to apologize for what I said anyway; I don't want her staying mad at me forever."

He smiled, stroking her cheek with his large hand. "She's not the type of person to stay mad at anyone for long."

A soft giggle and a memory-filled sigh was her response. "Just like her mother. I swear, I gave her every reason to hate me, instead, she trusted me with the things that mattered most to her – her powers, her friends…"

"And ultimately her child."

* * *

They were silent, all of them, which unnerved him completely. He was always the silent brooding one, and they were the ones who were constantly chattering. For them to be deathly silent was a shock to his system.

Bridge was sitting on the couch to his right, a plate of very buttery toast forgotten on his lap. Jack was stretched out on the floor, to Bridge's right, legs crossed at the ankles and his hands running through Z's hair as she laid perpendicular to him, her head in his lap. Z had a book open and resting on her chest, while next to Jack was a video game controller; both were forgotten.

And then there was Syd. She sat, legs curled under her, in his regular spot in the chair. One manicured hand propped her chin up, allowing her to look at them. However, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be deep in thought, or sleep.

"Guys, this is ridiculous. You heard Cruger, he said he'd give Syd any answers she wanted after she spoke to her father," he tried to reason, though he knew it was futile. They didn't even know when Syd's dad was coming, let alone what she'd learn after he spoke to her.

"How can you be so heartless?" Z snapped suddenly, surging up from her spot, eyes blazing. "Syd's our friend; her pain should be our pain! Or are you too much of a stuck up snob to admit that you care about her? And God, if you cared about her, why can't you show her a little more compassion!"

Jack and Bridge sat in silence, too stunned and afraid of Z to say anything. Sky looked to Syd for help, but the Pink Ranger hadn't moved from her spot, not even flinched or opened her eyes, while Z yelled. "I'm…I didn't…"

"Z, cut him some slack," Jack finally muttered. "Sky sees right and wrong, honesty and lies, he forgets about the gray matter in between. He still thinks Cruger was telling us the truth when he said he'd tell Syd everything."

"Guys, enough," Bridge called out, his eyes on Sydney, who was quickly moving toward her and Z's room.

"Dammit Sky! Show a little more thought and compassion, would ya!" Z hollered again, this time standing up and streaking across the room in the Pink Rangers' wake.

"What? What did I say that was so wrong?" Sky asked, eyes going to Bridge and Jack, who merely rolled their eyes at him.

* * *

Short, I know, but I hope you liked it! More coming soon! 


	4. 3: Rising Problems

**Variations Of Pink  
****Chapter 3:** Rising Problems  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 10, 2005

**Summary:** During a talk with Kat, something goes wrong for Syd, and it seems Sky's the only one who can help her. Added onto it, the Rangers finally learn that they've got a new bad guy to contend with, and two former Rangers make an appearance at SPD Headquarters.  
**Rated:** T for now, but it may change  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does.

_The loneliness of nights alone  
__The search for strength to carry on  
__My ever hope has seemed to die  
__My eyes had no more tears to cry  
__Then like the sun shined from up above  
__You surrounded me with your endless love _

_You are my everything  
__Nothing your heart won't bring  
__My life is yours alone  
__The only love I've ever known  
__Your spirit pulls me through  
__When nothing else will do  
__Every night I pray  
__On bended knee  
__That you will always be  
__My everything _

_-- My Everything by 98 Degrees --  
_

* * *

"Welcome Cadets," Kat called to the group of twenty or so young people between the ages of twelve and sixteen who were standing at attention on the track just behind SPD Headquarters. "My name is Dr. Katherine Manx. I work with the SPD Rangers. I'd like to take a moment and introduce you to your new teachers." 

Standing just behind Kat in their color-coded, SPD issued uniforms, were the former B Squad Rangers. "These five young people behind me are the former B Squad Power Rangers, the very same who defeated Grumm."

Kat stepped back a little and gestured to Jack. "This is Jack Landors, Red Ranger and Leader of the Squad. He's a martial arts expert and will be handling some of your physical training."

Jack stepped forward and nodded once to the cadets, who stood in awe of the legends before them.

"This is Sky Tate, Blue Ranger, and second in command. He's a criminal profiler, which means you'll be spending plenty of time in a classroom with him. He holds the record for the obstacle and mud courses, so you'll be training under him in those areas as well."

Sky smirked at the cadets and nodded, stepping forward to join Jack.

"Next is Bridge Carson, Green Ranger. He's a master mechanic; I don't think there's anything he can't fix. You'll be spending most of your time with him inside the Zord bays, learning about the Delta Runners and the other zords we're working on."

Bridge grinned, stepped forward and waved at the cadets, who smiled back. Most of the female cadets sighed, thinking how incredibly cute their instructors were.

"Allow me to introduce Elizabeth Delgado, otherwise known as Z," Kat started when Z made to protest. Z smiled her thanks and stepped forward. "She's the Yellow Ranger, and a police negotiator. You'll be spending a lot of time in a classroom and in the simulation room with her."

Z waved to the students, chuckling as the male cadets whistled softly.

"Last but not least, allow me to introduce to you Sydney Drew, Pink Ranger, and computer genius." Syd rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Your training with Syd will include time spent in the Command Center learning the SPD Computer system."

The wolf whistles got a little louder for Syd, causing Z, Bridge, Jack and Kat to chuckle. Sky merely glared at the male cadets, who, seeing his stern expression, backed off and cringed.

"Cadets, please break off into you groups and join your instructor," Kat ordered before turning fully to the Rangers. "They're all yours. Commander Cruger wants you to work with each group for an hour, lunch is at noon. Good luck, and Sydney , I'd like to see you after you finish your lunch."

"Alright, let's rock and roll!" Jack laughed, slapping his hands together as the team broke apart.

* * *

Their first order of business was to run the dry obstacle course. The Green, Red, and Yellow Rangers was stationed along the course, to encourage the cadets on, while the Pink and Blue Ranges remained at the finish line, to record finishing times and names. 

"This is boring!" Syd whined and stamped her foot as she stood next to Sky. In her hand was a data pad, to record the cadets' times, while Sky held the stop watch Kat had given him before they'd set out.

"You said the exact opposite the first time you ran this course," Sky told her, rolling his eyes.

"There were other reasons I thought this course was exciting the first time, and every time after," Sydney smirked at him, her mind wandering back to that first day, when she'd been paired with Sky and Bridge.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Sydney debated a whole two seconds whether or not she should tell him, and chose to just blurt it out and let him deal. "Because I thought you and Bridge had cute tushes."

The Pink Ranger giggled as her teammate started coughing and nearly dropped the stop watch. "Excuse me?"

"Remember, I was behind you guys by a couple of seconds? There was a reason; I happened to be checking out the view."

Sky blushed, shaking his head at Syd's revelation. He could remember scoping her out back then too, only he'd pushed the thoughts out of his head because becoming the Red Ranger had been his primary goal; it was nice to know he hadn't been alone in thinking slightly sexual thoughts of his teammate.

"We're done!" Jack called as he, Z, and Bridge neared the two.

Bridge cocked his head, discreetly slipping his glove off and waving his hand at Sky when he saw the look on his roommates face. Z saw him and looked to his face for conformation. 'Embarrassment. Excitement. Discomfort. Pleasure.' Turning, Bridge looked at Z and smiled widely, telling her silently that he had something to discuss with her out of earshot of their friends.

"Later, common room," Z muttered, eyebrow raised in question, as Bridge grinned goofily at her and nodded before they both turned to face the others.

"Alright, you guys," Jack laughed. "Z, Sky, you guys take four cadets each up to the classrooms. Syd, Bridge, you'll each take four to your respective areas. I'll keep four with me down here. We'll meet back here in say an hour and exchange cadets. Dismissed!"

Each Ranger grabbed a data pad from Sydney, who had picked them off a small table that had been set up not far from her, and looked down at the list of names on it. In orderly fashion, each Ranger called their cadets and left, until only Jack's squad was left on the field.

* * *

"Well?" Syd snapped as she strode through the doors to Kat's office. 

"Sydney , have a seat on the exam table there," Kat called, motioning toward the hospital like bed in the middle of the room. Rolling her eyes, Sydney moved over and then climbed up to sit down. "I've been running scans of you Rangers for the last couple days, comparing before your defeat of Grumm and after. You energy readings, in particular, seem off, and I don't think it's because of what's going on with your parents."

One slim eyebrow rose in question. Before the Pink Ranger could open her mouth to speak, she slammed her eyes shut and felt the world tilt.

_Darkness. _

Rain.

Rough hands.

Sharp pain in the chest.

Cold steel.

Crying.

Dizziness.

Fear.

Calling for help.

The images flashed before Sydney 's eyes, but they made no sense. It was only belatedly that Syd realized Kat was practically screaming her name and shaking her. She didn't feel safe, even though she knew she was. Not knowing what else to do, Syd began to scream.

"SKY!"

* * *

"CADET TATE REPORT TO DR. MANX'S OFFICE!" 

Sky was standing with Jack and their cadets when he heard the summons. Turning, Sky shot a look at Jack, who nodded, before he took off toward the base.

Before he reached Kat's office, he heard the screams.

"SKY! HELP! NO!"

Fear choking him, Sky sprinted as fast as he could down the hallway and into Kat's office. What he found inside broke his heart.

"Sky, try to calm her down. We were talking and all of a sudden she shut her eyes, her energy levels dropped and she started screaming for you. Before I knew it, she was curled in a ball in the corner and she won't let me near her."

Sky heard Kat's explanation but it didn't register, as his only thought was calming Sydney down. Carefully, he crept over and crouched down in front of his friend and teammate. " Sydney ," he whispered softly, not wanting to startle her.

"SKY!" she sobbed loudly, throwing herself from her curled position into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

Once he'd steadied them, Sky sat on the ground, cross legged, and cuddled her in his lap like he had just the day before when they'd talked about her parents. "I'm right here, Syd, you're safe. Nothing's going to hurt you," he spoke, hoping to soothe. "Syd, will you let Kat take a look at you?"

"NO! NO MORE! IT HURTS!"

Sky was a loss for words as he continued to hold her, rocking back and forth while he smoothed her hair down her back. He heard Kat gasp in shock, but the reason for it didn't register until he realized he was stroking Sydney 's BLONDE, not brown, hair. Gasping, Sky pulled back and cupped Syd's face, bringing it up so he could look into her eyes. That's when he noticed they were filled with tears, and BLUE, not brown.

"Syd, you eyes and hair," he murmured in shock, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. "Please, let Kat scan you. I promise, she won't hurt you, and I'll be right here."

He saw the stark fear in her eyes, right along with the confusion, and it broke his heart right in two. A small nod from her let him know she was okay with Kat scanning her.

"My God, her readings are off the charts," Kat muttered as she scanned Sydney with a hand held health scanner. "Sky, take her to her room while I go talk to Commander Cruger, and stay with her. I'll call the others to meet you in there."

Sky nodded and nudged Sydney so that she was sitting on her own, on the floor. Hurriedly, he got to his knees, slid one arm under her knees and the other across her back, hoisted her up princess-style, and began to carry her to her room.

* * *

"Can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked as two figures strode up to the front desk of SPD Headquarters. 

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Commander Cruger."

"May I ask who you are?"

"Tell him Jason and Katherine Scott are here to see him."

The receptionist's eyes grew round with shock. "Of course, Mr. Scott. Let me page him for you."

* * *

Anubis looked at the data pad Kat had handed him and shook his head. Sydney 's energy readings were off the charts, and he didn't think and neither did Kat, that Sky had anything to do with that. 

"Commander Cruger, you have visitors," the receptionist's voice came over the loud speaker in Cruger's office.

"I'm busy; please tell whoever it is to come back later."

"Commander, its Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Anubis and Kat's eyes met, both widening with shock. "Send them up."

* * *

"It's been a long time, old friend," Jason called as he and Katherine entered the room. 

"Too long," Anubis spoke, standing from his seat, Kat following his lead. "Welcome back to SPD, both of you."

"Anubis, Kat," Katherine greeted, a warm smile on her lips and her eyes sparkling. It had been a very long time since she'd seen them. In fact, it had been at the funeral of Sydney 's biological parents when she'd seen them last.

"Katherine," Kat greeted, smiling. She stood up and hugged her friends then turned to Anubis. "I'm going to go check on our patient, and I'll report back to you later."

Cruger nodded, knowing now was not the time to alarm the Pink Ranger's parents. "Have a seat," he spoke as Kat left the three in the office.

"Where is she Doggie?" Jason asked bluntly.

Anubis sighed. "At the moment, Kat's on her way to see her. We had an incident a half hour ago, something happened to Syd."

"Is she alright?" Katherine cried out in shock and fear.

"She's fine. Cadet Tate is with her at the moment, and has been with her since she called to him for help. Something's wrong with her energy levels, Kat's still trying to uncover what." Anubis' eyes stared straight into Jason's deep brown gaze. "She knows, part of it, but I refused to speak with her about them until she'd spoken to you. Now probably isn't the best time for your talk."

Jason nodded. "We'll head down and see her, let her know we're here, and then head to the hotel. We'll be in touch."

Anubis nodded. "The Rangers' quarters are on level eight."

Both Jason and Katherine shook Cruger's hand before turning and striding out of the office and toward their daughter's room.

* * *

Slight Cliffhanger, I know. Let me know what you think! 


	5. 4: Emotional Turmoil

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 4:** Emotional Turmoil  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 11, 2005

**Summary:** A quiet moment to delve into the Rangers' thoughts while they deal with Sydney's first 'Episode'.  
**Rated:** T for now, but it may change  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does.

**AN:** Yes, I know everyone's dying to see the bad guy again, to know what's happening with Syd, and to see the long awaited conversation between Syd and her parents, but I thought we needed a chapter to delve a little deeper into what the Rangers are going through. You'll notice, I used Bridge the most in this chapter, as it just seemed appropriate for him to be the one looking at them all as they deal. Thanks for the reviews! You all rock!

_When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do._

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all times  
Promise you,  
For you I will._

_-- For You I Will, Monica --_

* * *

The common room was deathly silent as the Rangers sat together. Syd was curled into a ball on Sky's lap facing Z, her head nestled under Sky's chin. Z was on Sky's right, her hand clutching Syd's. Bridge was on Sky's left, his hand rubbing Sydney's back soothingly, and Jack was on the other side of Z, his hand covering the girls'.

'A year ago, this never would have happened' Jack thought, clenching his eyes closed, trying to block out the memory of Sydney sobbing in Sky's arms when he, Z, and Bridge had rushed into the common room after Kat had summoned them. They were a family now, and if there was one thing that pissed off Jack Landors more than anything else, it was someone messing with his family.

Z sat between two of her best friends while she clutched the hand of another's, silently hoping to offer some comfort. She could see the pain in Syd, could feel it like it was her own. She could also feel the tension in both Jack and Sky, if for two very different reasons. And through it all, Bridge remained the most calm, though that didn't really surprise Z that much. That's just the kind of man Bridge Carson was – he was calm when others weren't, he was comforting when it was needed, and he was fiercely loyal. Z could tell though, just from the look in Bridge's eyes, that he might have some idea what was bugging Syd.

Sky hadn't said a word from the moment he'd left Kat's office with Sydney in his arms. He hoped to offer Syd some comfort, even though he wanted to press her for answers, and knew that pushing her right now would defeat the purpose of getting her calmed down. In the years since he'd met Sydney Drew, he'd never seen her go into a catatonic state, not like she was now. It broke him into tiny, jagged, little pieces to see the free spirited, peppy Sydney so…broken.

If he wasn't so use to keeping his feelings suppressed, he might actually admit to himself he was in love with her, and had been for a very long time. But first and foremost, he was teammate and friend, being anything further wasn't likely to happy any time soon. 'I'd have to start showing her how I felt before I told her outright. Hell…why can't I just admit I'm in love with her?'

Bridge watched each of them, watched the emotions playing across their faces and in their auras. His friends were a complicated bunch if he ever saw one.

From Jack, Bridge felt the overwhelming need to protect what the Red Ranger considered his; they were family to Jack, and the simple fact that he couldn't help fix Syd's problem was driving the Red Ranger bananas.

From Z, he felt an overwhelming depth of sympathy for Syd, along with a healthy dose of worry for the fragility of Syd's state of mind. If there was one thing in the last year that Bridge had learned about the very pretty Yellow Ranger, it was that she cared a lot more than she let on. She and Sydney were close, as close as Z was with Jack. For Z to have to sit back and let nature take it's course was gnawing at her; she was a doer, not a let's wait and see kind of person.

Bridge analyzed his own feelings toward the situation. He was worried, upset, and feeling protective. If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was that he was slow to anger. In this case, however, whatever had been done to his "sister" had him nearly at full boil.

The Green Ranger could make a clear distinction of Sydney's feelings, and what he sensed worried him. It was almost like Syd was detached from herself – most of her thoughts were incoherent, but the few he could make out relaxed him only marginally.

Syd was calmer than he'd seen her in a while, something he attributed to the fact that they were all being quiet and directing positive thoughts toward her, and that the unflappable Z was maintaining a direct link with her. Whether Z knew it or not, she had very latent abilities that exuded calmness.

Bridge sensed Syd's feeling of security seeping back in – that he appointed to knowing her teammates were present and she was safe. Syd's sense of normalcy and order was coming back online slowly – that he knew was coming from Jack. Syd, in this state, would see the Red Ranger as the symbol for order and organization, as he was the leader of their team.

Her feelings of being anchored by their support and friendship she was feeling because of his presence; that made the Green Ranger relax a little more. However, it was the final emotions he felt from her that made him more comfortable than any of her other ones. Sydney felt wanted, and loved. While Bridge knew he could attribute that to all of them, the majority of those two feelings were because of the man holding onto Syd like she was about to disappear.

Though the Blue Ranger had never said so outright, Bridge knew Sky was in love with their friend. Both he and Sydney had gotten under Sky's skin, and had become his friends, but somehow, Sydney had kept going, and had managed to worm her way right into Sky's heart without the older man having realized it until there was nothing he could do about it.

And all of that brought Bridge to what he was feeling from Sky. The Blue Ranger, by all appearances, looked only slightly worried. However, a closer look from the Green Ranger told a different story. Sky was scared; scared for the team, but most of all, scared for Sydney. The Blue Ranger was also intensely angry with the situation and his inability to change it. More than any of the rest of them, Sky believed he should be able to help Sydney go back to being her normal self; he saw himself as her protector, the blue knight to Sydney's pink princess.

The thing that struck Bridge most though, about Sky's feelings, was the intense wave of love and devotion toward the Pink Ranger. Sky's love for Syd was beyond anything Bridge had ever seen. Sky was willing to die protecting her, to give his life for hers if it came down to it. That scared Bridge. That Sky could be so blindly devoted to Sydney as to give up his own life for her…didn't Sky realize Syd felt the same way for him, that if he gave up his life she would fee her own was no longer worth living?

The Rangers' peace and quiet was shattered when two figures stepped into the common room. Looking up, all five Rangers came face to face with two worried looking adults.

"Sydney?"

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

Short, sweet, and a small look into what the gang's feeling. 


	6. 5: Discussions

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 5:** Discussions  
**Lat Revised:** August 12, 2005

**Summary:** We see a little more of the bad guys, and the big talk between Syd and her parents finally happens.  
**Rating:** T, may change later  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does.

**AN:** The names of the bad guys are all in Hindu, the one bad girl's is in Greek.

_Desdemona_ – Of the Devil – Greek  
_Mayon_ – The Black God – Hindu  
_Visvajita_ – One Who Conquers the Universe – Hindu

**AN 2:** Thank you, all of you, for the wonderful responses. I appreciate the support more than you'll ever know!

_"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." Richard Bach_

_"Family life is too intimate to be preserved by the spirit of justice. It can be sustained by a spirit of love which goes beyond justice." Reinhold Niebuhr_

* * *

"Status report!"

"Emperor Visvajita, the Pink Ranger has experienced the first sensations from the chip. We recorded her energy levels, they spiked even higher than we predicted," Mayon the wizard replied, fearing for his life.

Visvajita grinned evilly. It was sweet revenge for him to do this to S.P.D.'s pink princess. After all, wasn't it her parents that had left him disfigured and hideous? 'I may have killed them both, but my revenge will not be complete until she's dead and S.P.D. has fallen.'

"Emperor, are you pleased?"

"Yes, Mayon, I am. Increase the levels of her chip; make her suffer and doubt and destroy all she holds dear!"

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"I still don't get it," Mayon heard as he entered his laboratory.

"What's that, Desdemona?"

"Mayon, how's you get the chip implanted in the sniveling Ranger?"

The Dark Wizard smiled and laughed. "Simple. I followed her the night before she returned to New Tech City. We've been keeping an eye on her since we learned she'd survived the battle all those years ago," Mayon told her.

"Okay…"

"She got caught in the rain, hit her head on something. It was simple really. I injected a sedative into her, hauled her here, surgically implanted it in her chest, and with her having Ranger powers, there was no trace of the implant after it was in."

"So what's this implant supposed to do?"

"Release an electric shock and chemicals into her blood stream. The chemicals will change her behavior until she's no longer herself."

Desdemona laughed. "Oooh, nasty; I like it."

* * *

"Ready the Krybots and my secret weapon!" Visvajita ordered.

"My lord, the Zords are ready and your pilots are on standby."

"Good, launch them!"

* * *

The team sat in shock, staring at Sydney's parents. "What are you two doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here for a while?"

"Sydney, we're not going to discuss that right now, not with you being hurt," Jason started, already feeling a headache creeping up on him.

"Baby, are you alright?" Katherine asked shakily, sinking to her knees on the floor right in front of Syd and Sky.

"I feel better, but I still don't know what's happening to me."

Katherine took Sydney's free hand and held it as tight as she could without hurting her daughter. "I'm sorry, Sydney. I never meant to tell you like I did," Katherine apologized. "I was scared for you, but I should have known better, especially since I've been there before."

Syd looked at her mother and gaped at the words that had come out of her mouth. "Maybe we should go and leave you to talk," Jack suggested as he, Z and Bridge started to move.

"NO!" Sydney nearly screamed, squeezing Z's hand tighter and leaning closer to Sky. "I want you to tell me the truth, now, and in front of my friends."

Jack nodded, as did Bridge and Z, before the trio sat back down. Jason looked down at his wife, sighing when she nodded her head so slightly he barely caught the movement. "Who were my birth parents?"

Jason swallowed hard and knelt down with his wife, sitting before his daughter and her friends. "They were my two best friends next to your mother," he started, choking back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Your mother's name was Kimberly. She and I had known each other since we were in diapers. I thought of her as my little sister, which she was in everything but blood."

Syd gulped. "Was she nice?"

"Yes," Jason murmured, marveling at how much like Kimberly Sydney had become. "She was generous of spirit, courageous, loving, constantly happy, and beautiful. Actually, your dad's nickname for her was Beautiful."

The Pink Ranger bit back the tears and nodded as her father told her of the people she barely knew. "What'd she look like?"

Jason smiled. "Remember the picture I gave you of me and mom when you were little? The one with the other couple in it?"

Syd could only nod slightly.

"That's them."

Closing her eyes, Sydney knew she'd been right when she'd spoken of her suspicions to Sky about that picture. "And my father?"

Katherine's face brightened with a smile. "His name was Dr. Thomas Oliver," she started. Both former Rangers watched the shock leap onto Sky's face. Knowing who Sky's parents were, both Jason and Katherine surmised he'd heard plenty about Tommy Oliver, Ranger Legend, growing up. "He was a paleontologist and a high school science teacher."

Syd smiled. "How'd they meet?"

"At the karate tournament where Tommy and I first faced each other; that's where Kim saw Tommy for the first time. She met him the next day at school when he got the class bullies to leave her alone."

"So you were both friends with them?"

"Yes."

"Were all of you Rangers?"

Katherine and Jason's eyes locked before Jason turned back to stare at Syd. "Yes."

"S.P.D.?"

"No," Jason started. "Kim, Tommy, and I, were all members of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the very first team of Rangers Earth ever had."

All five of the current Rangers gawked at Sydney's father. "No way!" Jack muttered.

"You guys are like…living legends…" Bridge grinned goofily. "Awesome!"

Sensing Sydney's next question, Jason continued. "I was red, Kimberly was pink, and Tommy started as green and then went white. Eventually, both Kim and I left, along with your Aunt Trini and Uncle Zack, and your Uncle Rocky took over for me and your mom took over for Kimberly."

"Aunt Aisha, Uncle Adam, Aunt Tanya, Uncle Justin, Uncle Billy….they were all Rangers, weren't they?"

Katherine smiled. "Yes. Eventually, Tommy went on to become Red Zeo and the first Red Turbo Rangers, and later, Black Dino Thunder. Your dad came back to join us during Zeo, taking over for Prince Trey of Triforia as the Gold Ranger when he couldn't hold his powers. I continued on to be Pink Zeo and the first Pink Turbo before I joined Adam, Tanya and Tommy in passing on the powers."

Five faces stared at Katherine and Jason in a mixture of wonder, awe, and pain. They remembered, all too well, falling through the wormhole and meeting the Dino Thunder Rangers. "Syd, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Z asked. Sydney could only nod. She'd met her father shortly before he'd married her mother and had her.

"What happened?"

"Tommy and Kim got married about a year after Tommy retired from Dino Thunder, shortly after your guys got sent back," Jason grinned. "They'd been apart for nearly ten years but had rekindled their romance. They had you a year later. And then everything went to hell in a hand basket."

Sydney sat a little straighter on Sky's lap, looking down at her parents, thinking how much they'd been through together to get where they were.

"When Earth started to allow aliens to live here, Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx sought out each of the former Rangers of Earth – Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, and whoever else came after," Katherine explained. "Most everyone volunteered to work as Ambassadors for those aliens coming to live here, while a select few were chosen to wield a set of powers much like Command Cruger's Shadow Ranger powers."

"Chosen to be Rangers again?" Sky finally asked.

"Yes, Sky. Your parents were two of them, with your dad being put in command of the very first S.P.D. Earth Team, and your mother backing him up as Pink Ranger," Jason told him. "By the way, how are Wes and Jen?"

Sky grinned. "They're fine, Sir."

Jason nodded. "Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha, Billy and Adam were chosen as team two of S.P.D., but they were a team who worked in secret. Only a handful of us knew about them."

"How come?" Jack asked, genuinely interested.

"During the era of the Morphin Rangers, the six of them, and later myself, had Ninja Powers," Katherine told them. "We had thought they'd been destroyed along with the Morphin powers when we went Zeo, but they weren't. I didn't have Ninja powers anymore when Cruger talked them into joining S.P.D. because Kim had simply given me hers when she'd left the team. Kat used those powers to create Ranger powers for them."

"That doesn't explain what happened," Sydney growled, irritated.

"They died in battle, trying to save me," Jason started, bowing his head. "Your mom and I are actually your godparents, Syd. Kim and Tommy had to go out on a mission one afternoon, so Kath and I took you so we could watch you for them. Kath got called away to a business meeting downtown, so you were with me. You were about four or so at the time."

The Rangers watched the pain seep onto Jason's face. "We got caught in the crossfire. Some alien Emperor who had taken over the M-51 Galaxy, Emperor Visvajita, had come to Earth to destroy the Rangers and enslave the people. Sky's dad, lead his team in to destroy the base while Tommy led the Ninjetti team in to destroy Visvajita. Billy and Adam had to come back because Rocky and Aisha were both hurt during the fight, leaving Tommy and Kim to fight him alone."

"He killed them, didn't he?"

"We're not sure what killed them. They ended up at the park, where we were, and a fight ensued. They got taken back to Visvajita's ship. It exploded ten minutes later, thanks to the explosives the other S.P.D. team set. They never got out, and I never saw either of them again."

Sydney started crying, hard, and turned to bury her face in Sky's neck.

"Tommy and Kim had their wills made shortly after you were born. They left sole custody of you, to the two of us," Katherine told her. "Jason and I have raised you like you were our own, and both of us knew at some point we'd have to tell you. When you became the Pink Ranger for B Squad, we both panicked, especially me. Sydney, Kimberly and Tommy entrusted your life to me, and to Jason. It wasn't the first time your mother had left something so important in my hands; I was so scared we were going to lose you the way we lost them. That's why I freaked when you decided to come back to S.P.D."

Without a word, Sydney flung herself out of Sky's lap and into Jason and Katherine's arms. The trio sat together for long moments, hugging, while the Rangers looked on.

"RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER!"

Syd pulled back and let Sky help her up. "Duty calls. We'll be back soon."

Jason and Katherine nodded, knowing this was Sydney's destiny, just as it had been theirs, and just as it had been Tommy and Kim's.

* * *

Emotionally draining, this last part. Hope it sheds some more light on the situation. As for those of you wondering how Syd did the nifty changing of her hair and eye color, the answer to that was vaguely given in the earlier portions of this chapter….did you catch it? 


	7. 6: Hallucinations

**Variations Of Pink****  
****Chapter 6:** Hallucinations  
**Lat Revised:** August 16, 2005

**Summary:** The new A and B Squads jump into their first battle when Sydney has another episode, this one more frightening than the first.  
**Rating:** T, may change later  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does.  
**AN:** Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate it. And yes, eventually, Sydney will explain why she's got blonde hair and blue eyes instead of brown hair and brown eyes like her birth parents.

_"God, will you let her know that I love her so when there's no one there, that she's not alone? Just close her eyes and let her know my heart is beating with hers." Devotion_

* * *

Commander Cruger turned when the doors to the command center opened and two teams of Rangers entered. The new A Squad Rangers raised their eyebrows at the sight of the new B Squad Rangers having responded to Cruger's call.

"A Squad, you're time has come once again, and B Squad, it's time to field test your training. We're facing an attack on two fronts," Cruger started.

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"We've got two rogue Zords destroying downtown and a squadron of Krybots a mile from here," Kat filled them in.

"Jack, Sky, Bridge and Z, take the Delta Runners and stop those Zords. Sydney, you're to take B Squad and destroy those Krybots!" Cruger ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the two teams responded. A Squad was surprised by Cruger's orders but followed them none the less.

* * *

"Let's do this guys!" Jack hollered at his team as the four Zords whirled into downtown New Tech City.

"Yeah," Z laughed. "Sky probably wants to get back and cuddle Syd some more."

Bridge and Jack chuckled while Sky sputtered. "What? Z, you're imagining things!"

"Really? We've all seen how you always run to her rescue, and how she's the only one of all of us who can provoke a smile from you without trying," Z shot back in argument even as the battled the evil zords.

"Guys, really, this isn't the time to discuss my love life!" Sky hissed, and then belatedly realized what he'd said. The Blue Ranger hung his head for a moment, knowing his friends were not going to let him live that comment down.

"As much as I hate to admit this, for once I agree with Sky!" Jack yelled as his zord was knocked aside and into a nearby building.

"ATTACK!" Sky yelled.

* * *

Sydney rolled her eyes as she accompanied the five B Squad Rangers to finish off the Krybots – the five of them were acting childish and were being entirely too tentative in trying to defeat the mechanical pains in the butts.

"What should we do?" Alana, the Yellow Ranger, asked when the team found themselves trying to regroup after being tossed on the ground.

"At least we were never that dense," Syd muttered to herself as she dropped back near the five new Rangers. Pulling out her morpher, she smiled. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

B Squad watched Sydney's body morph from its normal state to its Ranger state in complete awe of the Pink Ranger.

Nodding to each other, the five young adults grouped together. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" they called a moment later, having followed Syd's lead. Quickly, the six Rangers engaged the Krybots one more time.

After ten minutes, Sydney suddenly found herself separated from B Squad and overwhelmed. Before she could reach the younger Rangers, panic started to set in, causing her chest to tighten and her vision to blue. 'NO! I have to get to them!' her mind screamed. Fighting fiercely, Syd watched the others being taken away by the Krybots, leaving her alone against a small army.

"NO!" Syd screamed, lashing out at the closest body to her.

Meanwhile, the newbie Rangers were struck by the sheer intensity with which Sydney was fighting. That is, until they attempted to approach the A Squad Pink Ranger and she lashed out blindly at them.

"Whoa!" Aaron, the Red Ranger, cried out as Syd sent him soaring through the air and into a bus bench.

"Give them back! Give back B Squad!" Sydney screeched, hauling the Green Ranger, Travis, up by the front of his uniform and shaking him harshly.

"Radio the base! Something's wrong with Sydney!" Aaron commanded his own Pink Ranger, a petite young woman named Allison.

* * *

"God, that was really tough!" Z grumbled as she followed the other members of her team into the command center.

"KAT! Cadet Drew's gone crazy! She seems to think we're the Krybots!" Allison's voice floated over the intercom.

"Understood. Help is on the way!" Kat called back, her eyes darting to the Rangers'. The feline scientist didn't have to speak; the four Rangers were already morphing and heading back out.

* * *

"What the heck is she doing?" Jack growled as his team arrived on a disturbing scene.

"She seems to be hallucinating," Bridge told them as Z and Sky motioned for the young cadets to move as far away from Syd as they could.

"SYD!" Z called out to her friend when she got close enough to her, only to have the Pink Ranger lash out and knock Z off her feet.

"SYDNEY!" Sky yelled, causing his friend to gasp and rush toward him. Sky braced for her blows, but not for Syd to throw herself, crying, into his arms.

"Sky! They took B Squad!" she cried softly into his chest.

"Syd, calm down. You're hallucinating; B Squad is standing next to Jack, Z and Bridge," he told her calmly.

"I can't see them! All I see is Krybots and you."

Sky choked down the rising panic in his chest and drew Sydney closer to him. "Concentrate on their voices, Syd," he whispered, stroking her arm soothingly.

The distraught Pink Ranger closed her eyes and laid her helmet encased head against Sky's shoulder. Blocking out everything around her, Syd focused on the voices of her friends. She heard the B Squad calling to each other as the moved to battle the remaining Krybots. She could hear Bridge, Jack and Z gather around her and Sky, murmuring assurances to her frazzled state of mind.

"Sky, I'm scared. I still can't see the others, only you."

The Blue Ranger caught Jack's nod and returned it, watching his teammates move out until they had formed a triangle of protection around him and Sydney.

Carefully, Sky held her tighter to him, feeling her relax at his touch. Once that had happened, he threw a shield up around the two of them. Once Sky was satisfied with the shield, he nodded again to Jack and watched the Green, Red, and Yellow Rangers dash off to help the B Squad.

"Sky, what's happening?" Syd asked, looking around. Finally, and to her utter relief, she could see her friends again.

"I've got you in one of my shields, that way you can't hurt the others if you freak out again."

Sydney was hurt by his words, and only too glad he couldn't see the tears rolling down her face. 'He's right though,' she thought sadly. 'Something's happening to me, and I nearly hurt the others because of it!'

"Syd, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Sky whispered when he felt her tense.

"Don't apologize, you're right. I nearly injured the others; I'm not safe to be around."

Sky shook his head and held her still tighter to him. "Syd, we'll figure out what's wrong, and then you'll be back to normal."

When the eight Rangers were done with the Krybots, they cautiously approached Syd and Sky.

"Syd, you ok?" Z tentatively asked, inching closer to her friend and teammate.

The A Squad Pink Ranger nodded her head, stepping away from Sky and letting her morph go. "I'll ride back on Sky's bike with him. B Squad's terrified of me, and so are the rest of you. I don't want to make you more uncomfortable than you already are."

Sky nodded his agreement and let his morph go as well, before he slung an arm around Syd's shoulders, gathering her close to his side.

"We'll meet you back at base then," Jack murmured, watching Sky lead Syd over to his motorcycle. Z moved back toward her and Syd's jeep while Jack and Bridge headed for their bikes and the B Squad moved to their jeep.

* * *

Standing with her head held high, Sydney prepared herself for Commander Cruger's punishment for her actions against S.P.D. and her teammates. "I should take you off active duty until this is all over with," Anubis barked at her, watching with a smile as she never once flinched. That was one thing he saw in her that her birth mother had had – she was hard as nails when she needed to be and soft when she wanted to be, but above all else, she would accept her punishment without shame.

"Sir, should I turn my morpher into Dr. Manx?" she asked, her voice never once betraying her emotions. She didn't want to be taken off active duty, she didn't want to have her powers taken from her – it seemed next to Sky, her powers were the one thing that made her feel safe in the midst of all this chaos.

"Did I say turn your morpher in?"

"No, Sir, you didn't."

"Then don't assume that's what I want you to do, Cadet Drew. I said I should, but I'm not going to. I believe your powers may be the very key to saving your life at the moment. I am, however, assigning you a battle partner from here on out. Cadet Tate will watch over you, make sure you don't have any more episodes like you did today, and he'll report to Dr. Manx or me the second you do. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Syd, I'm worried about you. Whatever happened, it's affecting you in more ways than we can begin to count, and I don't like it."

Sydney relaxed her stance and finally took a look at Cruger. She could see the worry lines and the weariness in Anubis' face and eyes. "Commander?"

"Be careful, Syd, please."

"Yes Commander."

Anubis nodded. "Dismissed."

* * *

The second Sydney walked through the doors to the common room her friends were on their feet. With them, B Squad stood anxiously awaiting to hear what she had to say.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she started, standing before them. The nine Rangers nodded.

"What he'd say Syd?"

Sydney's eyes moved to Z's face. "He's not taking me off active duty, he seems to think my powers may actually help save my life."

"And?" Jack asked.

"He's assigning, basically, a bodyguard and battle partner to me."

"Who?" Aaron questioned, worried who would be put in the position of trying to help Syd when she was so precariously close to the edge.

"Sky."

Jack cracked a grin, Z coughed though it sounded more like a chuckle, Bridge laughed, B Squad remained quiet and Sky shot an eyebrow up in confusion. "Me?"

Syd nodded. "That is, unless you don't want to do it. If you don't, we'll probably need to find another Pink Ranger for A Squad, because I don't think Commander will let me go it alone."

Sky strode forward and reached his fingers out to Sydney's chin, tipping it upward. Blue met brown. "Just answer me one question."

"Shoot?"

"What the hell's going on with your hair and your eyes?"

Syd laughed. "Would you believe brown is my natural color for both? I've been wearing colored contacts since I was eleven, and I dye my hair blonde because it's what all my friends were doing, and I found I look better with blonde hair. I actually look incredibly a lot like Kimberly and Tommy when I go au natural."

The teams laughed softly at that. "But they changed so fast?"

"I think that may have some to do with whatever's happening to me."

"Syd," Sky whispered so softly, she barely heard him. "Blonde and blue, it's the only way I know you. But I'm cool if you go with brown again."

Sydney smiled. "I actually miss the blonde and blue. I think I'll go back to it."

* * *


	8. 7: Confessions Pt 1

**Variations Of Pink****  
****Chapter 7:** Confessions Pt. 1  
**Lat Revised:** August 16, 2005

**Summary:** First of many confessions….  
**Rating:** T though it may change later  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does.  
**AN:** Thank you aquarius12285 for the comment on Sky's powers, see, I didn't know they couldn't use their powers while morphed – I so cannot wait until Sept 6, so I can buy the next two DVD's. So, for this story gang, just imagine they can use their genetic powers morphed as well.

**AN2:** This chapter is dedicated to BloomingViolets, who told me that she'd basically like to see Sky get teased a bit more and that I should include a few more Syd/Sky moments – hope this tides you over on the Syd/Sky moments. :grins:

_"I don't fear insects or spiders. At great heights, I jump off, smiling. In the face of death I wink. But, when I look into your eyes, I'm in fear of how much I love you." Unknown_

_"You can't help who you love, you're not supposed to." From the movie Save The Last Dance_

* * *

"Hey Syd, have you talked to your parents?" Z asked as the two girls lounged on their beds.

"Not since they talked to us earlier," Syd told her best friend as she stared up at the ceiling. "They're meeting up with some old friends this afternoon, so I'm guessing I'll have to give them a complete report of what happened out there this afternoon, tomorrow when Sky and I go have lunch with them."

Z laughed. "I'm sure Sky's gonna love that."

Syd frowned. "It's not gonna be bad, Z. Why would you make it sound like that?"

The Yellow Ranger sat up and turned to look at her friend. "You have no clue, do you?"

"No clue about what?" Syd demanded to know.

"Sky's in love with you."

Z's mouth snapped shut at the shocked look on Syd's face. Apparently, the Pink Ranger hadn't known of their friend's feelings toward her. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Not funny Z!" Syd cried.

"I'm not joking; ask Bridge and Jack if you don't believe me. Sky's in love with you, so trust me, this bodyguard assignment of his is perfect for him, but I don't know how he's gonna react to being around your parents."

Z stood and stretched before making her way out of their room, knowing she'd left the Pink Ranger a huge chunk of information to digest.

* * *

He sighed for the hundredth time as he sat and listened to his grandfather lecture him about leaving S.P.D. to run the family business. "Grandpa, no offense, but I'm not a businessman, I'm a Power Ranger."

"Your father managed to do both!" Sky's grandfather argued.

"Dad, leave him be!" a younger man, somewhere in his forties with silver highlighted blondish hair, called out as he rolled his eyes at his farther. "Sky's doing what he wants to in life, something it took you forever to let me do."

"Wesley."

"Come on Dad," a beautiful brunette chided as she entered the room, carrying a bowl of fruit with her. "Wes' right, Sky's doing what he wants, and we couldn't be prouder of him."

"Jennifer, the boy needs to be groomed to take over the family business when his time comes."

"Mr. Collins, the Kid is smart as a whip, trust me when I say he'll be ready," the Asian man striding into the room told the gray haired man he nearly considered his surrogate father. Eric felt like this was his family, but there were sometimes when the eldest of the Collins men got on his nerves like no other. "So, Sky, what's with this new assignment your mom was telling us about?" Eric asked, sitting down at the table with his nephew.

Sky looked stricken at the thought of relaying this with his grandfather there, but his parents and uncle were all former Rangers, he knew they'd understand. "Well, we found out Sydney was adopted."

Eric's eyebrows drew up in question while both Jen and Wes went still. "Who told her?" Wes asked, his voice filled with pain.

"Her parents. Why didn't you tell me she was Tommy and Kim's daughter, and that Jason and Katherine had adopted her?" Sky shot back at his father, the infamous Scotts temper he'd inherited from his mother written clearly on his face.

"Would it have changed how you thought of her? Would it change what you feel for her?" Jen asked, laying a hand on her husband's arm while she stared at her son.

"No."

Jen nodded. "Tommy and Kimberly were original Rangers, as I'm sure Jason told you," Jen told Sky, who nodded. "Sky, they died in the line of duty, but more importantly, your father and I share the responsibility of possibly having killed them because of our orders. That's why we didn't tell you," Jen proceeded to explain.

"Loosing someone you work with on a daily basis isn't easy, loosing someone you consider your predecessor is even harder, but what's worse, we loved them like family. You and Sydney practically grew up together the first six years of your life and the first four of hers, and after Tommy and Kim died, it was too painful for all of us involved to deal with it."

"That's why Jason and Katharine moved her away from New Tech City. The memories were too much."

Sky nodded, closing his eyes as the pain bore down on his heart. He'd lost his best friend in the whole wide world when he was six because she'd disappeared suddenly, and his parents had only ever said she'd moved away; twelve years later he'd found another friend, one who knew him just as well, and it had taken another three before he found out that she and the little girl with auburn pigtails and doe brown eyes were one in the same.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Eric asked, clasping Sky's shoulder, watching his nephew nod numbly.

"Syd's in trouble."

Sky noticed the alarm that appeared on his family's faces. His grandfather remained silent, as did his uncle, but his mother was out of her chair in an instant and hugging him to her while his father shook his head.

"She's ok, right?"

Sky nodded. "For now. Something's happening. She's having mood swings, hallucinations, her hair and eye color keep changing. She nearly killed the new B Squad Rangers during battle this afternoon."

"Cruger take her off active duty?" Eric asked his eyes intense and focused on Sky.

"No. He seems to think her powers will save her. I'm to be her personal bodyguard for the time being." Sky grinned at his father, whose face had taken on a mischievous look.

Wes took a sip of his water before he opened his mouth. "Just be careful, and I don't mean just in battle."

Eric, Mr. Collins and Wes laughed as Sky's face went bright red. Jen merely continued to hug her son. "She'll be safe with you with her. By the way, Sky, have you told her how you feel about her?"

Ashamed, Sky bent his head, not wanting to look his mother in the eyes. "Schuyler Tate Collins, don't tell me you still haven't told her you have feelings for her? You've been in love with her since you met up again."

"I've never found the right time," Sky argued back weakly, receiving knowing looks from the other three males of his family.

"Tomorrow, Sky, bring her over for dinner. I'm sure she'd like to talk to your mom and me about her parents."

Sky nodded at his father while his mother resumed her seat and they started in on their dinner.

* * *

It was late when he trudged into the Academy. Most of the staff was in bed, and the few that were up were probably working night shift. He nodded to the guard at the entrance and moved down the corridor toward the dormitory.

He walked into the common room and made for the door to his and Bridge's room when he saw a figured huddled in one of the chairs, rocking back and forth. Prowling over softly, he discovered it was Sydney, curled up with Peanuts, and she was crying.

"Syd, what are you doing out here?" he asked softly, crouching down in front of her.

"Trying not to wake up Z," she croaked her voice barely a whisper to his ears. "Have a nice dinner with your parents?"

He nodded and then shook his head at her. Leaning forward, Sky tossed his jacked on the back of the chair and then scooped Syd up, before he turned with her in his arms and sat in the chair, nestling Syd in his lap. "What got you crying?" he asked, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything," she murmured, nuzzling his neck softly, inhaling the spicy tang of his aftershave. In moments like this, Syd knew she was safest. It was as if the rest of the world beyond Sky's arms simply didn't exist.

"I learned something interesting tonight," he told her, wanting to take her mind off whatever was bothering her. "Remember how you told me you had a friend when you were little, who you never heard from again after you moved away from New Tech City?"

Syd nodded slightly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "He was my best friend, and my protector."

"Your dad never told you who he was, did he?"

"No, why?"

"I found out who he is for you," Sky teased.

Sydney sat up and turned her head, staring straight into the blueness of Sky's eyes. "How? Who?"

Sky grinned and stuck out his hand, as if to shake hers. "Long time no see, old friend."

The Pink Ranger gasped softly. "You? But how?"

The Blue Ranger merely chuckled and pulled Sydney back to his chest, so that she was once against cuddled against him. "My parents told me. I guess our families were pretty close before you parents died. I was even at the hospital the day you were born."

A lump of emotion clogged Syd's throat as she thought of the little boy with deep blue eyes and brown hair falling in his face, the little boy who'd pushed her on the swings and who'd kissed her knee when she'd scraped it trying to climb a tree. That little boy was her best friend, her teammate, her protector, and most of all he was the man she loved beyond measure.

"Oh Sky," she cried out, moving to wrap her arms around his neck.

Sky hugged her tightly, savoring the feel of having his best friend, his teammate, his confidant, the woman he loved totally and irrevocably in his arms. "You up for dinner date tomorrow?"

Syd pulled back, shocked. "Huh?"

"My parents invited you to have dinner with us. They figured afterward you could grill them on your birth parents, seeing as how it might be a little less painful for them to talk to you then for your mom and dad to talk to you."

"I'm suppose to have dinner with my parents."

Sky nodded and then grinned. "Call them in the morning and invite them. I'm sure my parents won't mind the extra company."

"Thank you, Sky," she sighed, snuggling against him. 'I love you, Sky.'

"Your welcome, Syd," he murmured into her hair, his hand caressing her back in a soothing manner. 'I love you, Syd.'


	9. 8: Dinner Talks and Mood Swings

**Variations Of Pink  
****Chapter 8:** Dinner Talks and Mood Swings  
**Last Revised:** August 18, 2005

**Summary:** While the team regroups after Syd's latest set back, Desdemona does some damage and gives the Rangers a clue as to what's wrong with their Pink teammate, and Jen shares a kernel of resounding truth with Sydney about being a Pink Ranger.  
**Rating:** a very strong T because of the language and adult innuendos  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Ok, just because I know some of you were slightly confused by the last scene in the last chapter, Syd and Sky didn't actually tell each other that they loved each other, they only thought that in their minds. Sorry. The big L word will come in to play later on.

**AN2:** Ruby08, thank you so much for the compliment. BV, you had me cracking up when I read your review. Yes, the wheels are turning…..As far as Syd taking Z's words into consideration; she's going to start noticing it in this chapter, thanks to a little push from Jen. Timeforce101, there will be some more Wes/Jen moments in here, so no worries; they're one of my favorite couples too! masterranger3, aquarius12285, garnetred, Beautiful-Me89 – thanks for the reviews! And for those of you wondering a little more on Syd and Sky's connection to each other, let's just say it has to do with more than them just loving each other…

_"Life can change in every breath we take." Natalie Portman to Ashley Judd in "Where the Heart Is."_

_"If you are meant to be together forever, you will survive any obstacle or trouble that comes to you." Unknown_

* * *

"Good morning Baby Girl, what's up?" Jason asked as he answered his cell phone.

"Morning Daddy," Syd giggled, shaking her head. "Um, can we reschedule lunch to dinner tonight?"

"Why?" Jason grilled his daughter; he had a feeling this change of plans had something to do with a certain Blue Ranger.

"Sky's parents have invited us to eat at their house, and I'd like you and Mom to come with. Besides, Sky and I both have classes to teach and attend today, so going out could put a serious time crunch on us trying to get finished. PLEASE?"

Jason chuckled at the pleading tone of his daughter, and then frowned. She sounded so like his little sister, so like her mother, causing the pain to flare quickly and then simmer to an ache. "Sure. Listen Syd, I gotta go. I'll call you later about dinner, ok."

"Sure. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Baby."

* * *

"So dinner with Sky's parents, huh?" Bridge asked his petite pink counterpart, who nodded and grasped his arm.

"Yeah. Listen, Bridge…" Syd started and then trailed off. All around her, the hallways seemed to sway and swirl. 'Not again!' she cried silently, looking around for Bridge, whom she couldn't find. 'Get to Kat. Kat can help!' she told herself, then felt her body simply tumble to the floor, her legs having given out on her.

* * *

Bridge was panicked. Taking a deep breath, he shifted Syd's prone form and grabbed his morpher. "Kat! It's Bridge! I'm bringing Syd to you! She's fainted!"

"Understood."

Sighing, Bridge hoisted his small friend into his arms and began to run the corridors of the base, his destination Kat's office.

"Bridge?" Z asked, having come out of one of the classrooms.

"GET THE OTHERS! SYD FAINTED!"

Z nodded as they hurried down the hallway. When they reached the intersection in the hall, Bridge veered right and Z left, in search of Jack and Sky, who were in the middle of a lesson with their students.

* * *

"And that's how you…" Jack had been saying when Z rushed into the room. "Z, what's wrong?"

"Syd."

Sky didn't even respond, he simply rushed out of the room. Jack nodded. "Go with him, Z, and call me if something happens. I've got to stay here with the Cadets."

"Understood." Z turned and fled the room, trying to catch up with Sky.

* * *

"Emperor."

"Mayon, have you started the second round?"

"Yes sir. We're ready when you are."

"Send Desdemona. Tell her to give the Rangers a message for me."

"Of course, Emperor."

* * *

"She's not coming to," Kat told Cruger. "I've tried everything to rouse her; she's simply not coming around."

Cruger nodded. Sky was sitting on one side of Syd's bed, her hand clasped between both of his. Every so often, Sky would bring her hand to his lips so that he could rub her knuckles and kiss her finger tips. Not one of the others in the room mentioned the intimacy he used with the sleeping Pink Ranger; they all knew how Sky felt about her, and knew he was worried about her. Z and Bridge would tease him later, after Syd was better, about being so overprotective.

Z sat on the other side, holding onto Syd's other hand, almost seemingly trying to will Sydney's eyes to open. Bridge stood behind his yellow teammate, his gloved hands on Z's shoulders, his eyes closed in meditation.

"Where is Cadet Landors?" Cruger asked.

"He said he was going to head to the Command Center, just to make sure everything was okay," Z told him. Jack had come to see how Sydney was after his class had ended, but had left only moments before Commander Cruger had come in. "He said he had a weird feeling."

Seconds after the words left Z's mouth, the alarms began to sound. The three conscious Rangers looked up at Cruger who nodded and turned to head for the Command Center.

"Go, I'll watch over Sydney," Kat told them. Z and Bridge each nodded, squeezed Syd's hand, and hurried out, while Sky remained where he was, torn. "Sky, the others will need you. Sydney's not going anywhere."

Sighing, the Blue Ranger nodded. After standing, he leaned over and brushed a lock of Syd's hair from her face. "I'll be back in a bit, Beautiful," he whispered for her ears only, even though she was unconscious. Pecking a quick kiss to her forehead, Sky turned and fled the room.

* * *

"Report!" Commander Cruger barked as Jack turned to face him and three of his teammates.

"Monster, trashing Little Italy," Jack commented, his morpher already in his hand.

"GO RANGERS!" Cruger commanded.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

* * *

Her long mane of multi-hued hair swung slightly in the breeze around her tall, lean body as she stood in the middle of the war zone she'd created. While she wanted to do more damage, she knew her primary goal was to taunt and tease the Rangers into frustration, something she was looking forward to, immensely.

"Stop! S.P.D.!" the Red Ranger called out as the four member team came to a halt in front of her.

She grinned devilishly at them and strode forward, her body moving in an almost erotic way, which seemed to nearly paralyze the three male members of the team. Z shook her head at the…the Yellow Ranger wasn't sure if she was human or alien.

"Geez, you guys, get a hold of yourselves," the Yellow Ranger complained to her teammates, until she realized what she'd said and blushed under helmet. Usually, she wasn't one for perverted comments, but this time she just couldn't help it.

"Now, now, boys, we don't want to upset the little yellow darling, do we?" Desdemona taunted, stopping a few feet from them, hands coming to rest on her barely clothed hips. She was wearing a body suit, if you could call it that. It looked more like a bunch of strips of leather sewn together to cover all those private places – barely. "And what about you, little boy blue? What would your perfect, little pink princess say if she saw you drooling over me, or better yet, saw how happy your little buddy was to see me."

Desdemona's taunting snapped Bridge and Jack out of their lust induced stupor. The pair was snickering at the teasing she'd just dished out to the Blue Ranger, much to Sky's discomfort.

Turning her gaze to the other two males, Desdemona decided to even the score. "What are you two laughing at? Your little friends are just as happy to see me as his is."

Both Z and Sky shared a look, chuckling at the glares they knew Bridge and Jack were giving the woman before them from behind the tinted visors of their helmets.

"Look, cut the chit chat, we're taking your barely clothed butt in!" Z finally growled, not liking the fact that this woman could so befuddle the brains of her friends, even if she knew it wasn't very hard to do to the male mind when one looked like a walking wet dream.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Z fired back, stepping forward and away from the boys.

"If you take me in, then I guess I won't tell you why your pink friend is suddenly having these nice, hellacious mood swings. You'll just have to watch her suffer until she dies."

"What the hell did you do to Sydney?" Sky demanded, racing forward.

"I didn't do anything, but my master did something to her." Desdemona smiled and stepped forward until there was less than a foot between her and Sky. "Your little Pink Ranger is going to help my master bring about the fall of S.P.D. – her penance for her parents' role in the fall of my master's empire. And Schuyler, you'd better make the moments count, there won't be many more for you to enjoy. Ta ta."

Sky let loose an inhuman howl as he dove forward, hoping to catch her but she disappeared into thin air, leaving the Blue Ranger to fall to his knees, head bent toward the ground.

Behind Sky, Jack, Bridge and Z stood together, terror ripping at their hearts for what had been done to Sydney and what it could mean if they couldn't cure her – the fall of S.P.D. and worse, the destruction of Earth.

* * *

The moment the four of them entered her room in the infirmary, Sydney knew something bad had happened on the battlefield. "Guys?"

Bridge bounded over, trying to appear happy, and sat on the edge of her bed. "How you feeling, Syd?"

"Better. What happened out there? You four look like you've been bowled over by a truck."

Z sat down on Syd's free side, perching on the edge of the bed in a mirrored position to Bridge's. Jack flopped into the chair next to Z, shaking his head.

And through all of their movements, Sydney noticed Sky was standing as far away from her as possible, looking at her with haunted eyes. "Sky, what's wrong?"

The Blue Ranger shifted uncomfortably under Sydney's gaze, not knowing what to say to her. "Nothing."

Knowing the mood needed to be lightened, Z giggled. "You missed all the fun, Syd. The criminal we went against this afternoon, she boggled the guys' brains so bad with her sex-charged personality that they were speechless, among other things."

Syd's mouth dropped open in amusement when Z wiggled her eyebrows at the open ended comment. "Really? I'd have paid to see that. It's not often we can get all three of them speechless at once."

The three boys glared at their female counterparts, not appreciating the teasing. It had been mortifying after they'd gotten over the initial shock to know that someone they were supposed to be capturing had gotten to them in such an intimate way.

"Cadet Tate, you have a phone call on line one," one of the younger D Squad cadets called as she entered the room. Sky nodded and moved to leave to take the call.

"Sky, when you're done, come back and talk to me about dinner tonight!" Syd called as he strode out of the room, not even nodding to acknowledge that he'd heard her. Syd felt the blow as if it were physical instead of merely emotional. Why was he being cold to her all of a sudden? Had Z been mistaken when she'd said Sky was in love with her?

* * *

The minute her son walked through the door, Jennifer Collins knew something was wrong. Sky may have been able to pull of the broody office routine at the academy, but she was his mother – she saw right through it. It also didn't help that Jason and Katherine had canceled on coming with Sky and Sydney to dinner. Jason had called and canceled himself, telling Jen that though he and Katherine both wanted to see her and Wes, they had an emergency to take care of back in New York. Jen could relate. How many times over the years had Wes uttered those words about one of the companies Collins Industries owned?

Deciding for the moment to let Sky brood, Jen turned her attention to the petite blonde next to him, who looked just as tired and moody as her son. Even though Sydney was wearing blue colored contacts and her hair was dyed blonde, she looked like her parents, and like the little girl that Jen had babysat on more than one occasion because she and Sky didn't want to be away from one another when they'd been little.

"Sydney, it's been so long," Jen murmured, hugging the younger woman.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Collins," Syd greeted. She'd asked Sky what she should call his parents and he had told her whatever she wanted to call them, either by their last name or first names. He'd also told her if she was going to use last names, she should use Collins, seeing how that was his real last name. When she'd asked why he went by Tate, he said it was for his protection because his parents hadn't wanted any of their former enemies to get back at them through him.

"Please, Syd, its just Jen, or Jennifer. Heck, when you were little, you called me Auntie, but please, don't call Mrs. Collins. Wes and I may be married, but that title makes me feel old."

Syd was immediately relaxed by Jen's attitude. It seemed the former Pink Ranger was a lot more laid back than she use to be, according to what Sky had told her about his mother on the drive over.

"Well now, there are our weary soldiers," Wes teased as he came down the winding staircase into the foyer. He gave Sky a quick hug before moving to stand before Sydney, who was looking at him like a semi frightened rabbit. "Sydney, you're as beautiful as both your mothers. It must be something about the Pink Spandex, seems every girl that's ever worn it has been absolutely breathtaking."

Blushing, Syd moved forward into Wes' open arms and hugged him tightly. Her insides were quivering when she pulled back and read the apology in his eyes, the one he was giving to her because of Tommy and Kim. "Thank you, Mr. Collins."

Wes waved off her comment. "Please, just call me Wes. Come on, dinner is on the table and it's probably getting cold."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Sydney?" Jen asked after dinner when the two of them went outside to sit on the deck while Wes and Sky took care of the dinner dishes and leftovers.

"Pretty good, though I've had better days," Syd spoke softly, not wanting to burden Sky's mom with her own problems.

Jen sighed, trying to figure out a different strategy to get Sydney to talk. "I hope you don't mind, but Sky's told us what's been happening to you."

"No, I don't mind."

"He's worried about you, Sydney, and I can't say as I blame him, considering I know what it's like to be a Ranger."

Syd nodded. "He has no reason to worry about me. I'm fine. Kat's working on curing whatever's wrong with me, and so far, the symptoms aren't so excruciating that Commander Cruger feels he has to take me off active duty."

"Then where were you this afternoon? I saw the others on the news, but not you."

The current Pink Ranger shuddered. She'd been stuck in her dreams – terrible horrible nightmares dreamed up by her subconscious. She didn't want to think about them, didn't want to think about the carnage that had lay at her feet, the bloodied corpses of members of S.P.D., or the mutilated bodies of her friends. Most of all, she didn't want to think about the blood that had covered her hands, face, and clothes or the role she'd played in destroying those she held most dear.

"I was in the infirmary. Kat was running some tests on me. The others handled the situation, it's not like I make that big a contribution to the fights anyway. I'm just the S.P.D. Princess, there to make the academy look appealing to those who admire and look up to us."

Jen's eyes narrowed at the self loathing and doubt she heard from the younger woman. "Sydney, you know that's not true. Contrary to popular belief, the Pink Rangers have always played a very important part of the Ranger teams."

"How so?" Sydney asked, looking up from her lap to stare into Jen's eyes.

"We're always the heart and soul of the team, a trend Kimberly started years ago." The former Pink Time Force Ranger frowned when she noticed the tears welling in Sydney's eyes. "She loved you, more than life itself."

"Then why didn't she turn down becoming a Ranger again. She had me, she had Tommy, why couldn't she be content with that?"

Jen moved to kneel before Sydney's chair, her hands coming up to smooth the blonde hair back from Sydney's heart shaped face. "Because she wanted to protect this world, because it was something she was born to do. She wanted you to be able to group up in peace instead of the constant battles her and Tommy and your parents went through as teenagers. She wanted you to have the life she never got."

"She left me! They both did!"

Jen pulled Sydney into her arms, hugging and rocking the younger woman in a warm embrace as she sobbed over the loss of two people she barely knew and missed sorely. "I know. But trust me, Sydney, when I say she wouldn't have if she'd had any control over the situation. Did you know that Kim and Tommy had been apart for ten years before they got back together, before they had you? You were her childhood dream come true – a baby made from the love she shared with the only man who'd ever touched her heart and soul so deeply, who had ever moved her so profoundly."

Jen sense Wes and Sky when they'd walked onto the deck. She tilted her head slightly and watched her husband shake his head at their son, telling Sky to give her a moment with Sydney before he rushed to her rescue.

"I've hurt my parents because I've been so determined to find out about my birth parents."

"In some ways, yes, but Jason and Katherine both knew when they decided to keep the truth from you that this day would come. Honey, you have never lacked people loving you, and that's something that I'm sure soothes their souls, wherever they are. Jason, Katherine, you friends, Wes and I, we all love you, especially Sky. He's so worried about you," Jen whispered into Syd's ear, feeling the young woman stiffen.

"They'd be proud of you, Sydney, for everything you've accomplished in your lifetime," Wes spoke softly when the two Pink Rangers pulled apart. Sydney turned her head at the sound of Wes' voice and found both him and Sky standing there, the latter looking like he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms and hold on, to shield her from the pain he knew she was feeling.

"What's more, I think they'd be even prouder of you for choosing to follow in their footsteps, whether you realized it or not, and followed what seems to be all of our destinies – you're a Ranger, and a damn good one. Whoever this alien creep is, he isn't going to destroy you, because you're made of sterner stuff than that."

"His name is Emperor Visvajita," Syd sniffled, watching as Jen and Wes paled.

"What?" Wes nearly barked, having heard a name that he hadn't in a long time, one that caused him more pain than he thought possible.

"He's the one who killed them, isn't he Dad?" Sky finally spoke.

Wes could only nod and wonder if his son and his friends would make it out of this war whole and in tact, unlike the first two S.P.D. teams had the last time they'd fought the maniac Emperor.

* * *

Whew! The longest chapter yet! I drew a picture of what I thought Desdemona should look like, so if you want to see, let me know your email address and I'll send it to you. Till next time! 


	10. 9: Interlude

**Variations Of Pink  
****Chapter 9:** Interlude  
**Last Revised:** August 18, 2005

**Summary:** Some fluff before I start getting into the heavy stuff  
**Rating:** T, though it may change  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** This may be the last chapter for a week or two, as I'm gonna try and dive back into Return Of The Great Power and Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Reunion, but you never know, as it seems my muse is stuck on this story….

_Some people live their lives in compromise,  
And hide their dreams away  
Some never take the chance, within their hands,  
To claim the prize they make  
When faith is all you need, to hold the hand of destiny,  
Find the love that's meant to be  
Michael Bolton "Once In A Lifetime" _

* * *

Sky sighed as he drove back to the academy. The dinner at his parents' house didn't go quite as planned. He'd wanted Sydney to be able to forget her problems for one night. Instead, the entire after dinner conversation had been about her parents and focused on their new enemy and his plan for the Pink Ranger.

Syd was sitting next to him, leaning against his shoulder, fast asleep. Sky had to grin, she always seemed to fall asleep when she was with him, whether it was in the car after dinner or in the common room watching a movie. Pulling into the parking lot, Sky debated how to wake her.

Deciding it was better to just let her sleep, Sky parked the jeep in its space, and moved Sydney so that she was laying more on her own seat than on his shoulder. Quickly, Sky moved around the outside of the jeep to Syd's side, lifted her into his arms, and carried her toward the building.

Effortlessly, the Blue Ranger took his teammate into the academy. He was thankful the hallways leading to the dormitory were empty, he'd hate to alarm anyone needlessly simply by carrying the sleeping Sydney to her room.

When Sky got to the Common Room, he found Bridge an Z curled up together on the couch watching a movie, or they had been before they'd fallen asleep against each other. Jack was stretched out on the floor, a pile of comic books and cards strewn around him. He too was asleep. Shaking his head, Sky continued on to the girls' room.

Just as Sky was laying Syd down on her bed, he felt her arms come up and tighten around his neck. "Sky?"

"We're home, Syd. Get some sleep," he told her gently.

"Sky!" she cried out softly, tightening her grip even more.

The Blue Ranger was shocked to see tears once again in Syd's beautiful eyes. "Syd, what's wrong?"

"Stay with me, please," she begged. Warring against his better judgment, the man in khaki slacks and blue polo nodded. Kicking off his shoes, Sky nudged Sydney over and climbed into the narrow bed with her.

After a few minutes of trying to make themselves comfortable, the two Rangers finally settled down. Sky sighed and closed his eyes, smiling at their positions. He was leaning against the wall behind the bed, Syd's pillow tucked behind him. Sydney was laying on her right side, facing Z's bed, her head settled on his chest so that her ear was right above his heart. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they both drifted off.

* * *

Z sleepily stumbled into her and Syd's room, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep before it was time to get up and train and patrol. What she found startled her.

Sydney and Sky were sharing the Pink Ranger's narrow bed, arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwining, and heads resting next to one another. Rolling her eyes, Z grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom. When she came back out, she shook her head at her friends then headed for Bridge and Sky's room.

* * *

"Hmm?" Bridge mumbled, sitting up at the sight of the tank top and short clad Z sitting on the edge of his bed. "What is it Z?"

"Can I bunk in here tonight? Sky fell asleep in our room, with Syd, and I'd rather not be there when they get up."

Bridge nodded enthusiastically and grinned. "Sure. You can sleep on Sky's bed, or on mine, or you can take the floor, or I can take the floor, or you can share my bed with me, or…"

Z brought her fingers up to rest on Bridge's lips, silencing his rambling. She smiled shyly, Bridge obviously getting her answer. Quickly the green clad man scooted over, allowing Z to crawl in with him, the pair of them instinctively curling together.

"We so have to get Jack a girlfriend."

The Yellow Ranger laughed at Bridge's comment and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Sky woke alone. He panicked when he realized he'd spent the entire night in the girls' room. Sitting up, he noticed his uniform was laying at the foot of Sydney's bed, a note attached in Syd's graceful hand writing.

_Sky,_

_Bridge brought over your uniform. I had morning shift. See you at lunch._

_Love Syd_

Sky shook his head at the note, grabbed his clothes, and headed to shower.

* * *

The command center was eerily quiet when Sky entered. "Commander."

"Running a little late this morning, Cadet? Your assignment left two hours ago and is already patrolling the city."

"Can you tell me where she is so I can go join her?" Sky asked through clenched teeth.

Commander Cruger merely looked at the Blue Ranger in surprise. It was seldom Sky lost his cool with his superior officers.

"East quadrant, near the harbor."

Sky saluted and then turned and fled the base. "What love won't push a man to do," the Commander muttered, shaking his head.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Here's the itinerary for the Officer's Ball. We've almost got the guest list completed."

Cruger smiled at the cadet as he took the clipboard from her. "Thank you. I'll have this back to you with any necessary changes by the end of the day."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

Sydney was making a note in her log book and taking a sip of her water after she finished patrolling the waterfront when she got the crap scared out of her.

"Do you love scaring me or what?" a voice angrily asked, making the Pink Ranger jump in her seat.

"SKY!" she hissed, punching him in the shoulder. "Talk about scaring people."

Sky glared at her, his anger evaporating until it was replaced by the gnawing fear that something had happened to her, which then seemed to settle as he saw her glaring at him. "How am I supposed to watch out for you if you take off without me?"

Sydney had the grace to blush. "Sorry."

"Sorry? Sydney, I can't protect you if you're not with me!" he nearly yelled.

The Pink Ranger nodded. Sky shook his head and leaned against the jeep she sat in. "Everything normal out here?"

"Yeah. Just have to check the factory district before I head in."

"Lets go, I'll follow you on my bike."

Syd nodded and started the jeep. She waited until Sky flashed his lights at her before she pulled away from the curb and took off down the street.

* * *

"What's with the chatter around here?" Sky asked when he and Sydney entered the common room. The whole base was buzzing with excitement.

Z handed over a brightly colored flier to the Pink Ranger. "An Officers Ball?" Syd quipped, with Sky looking over her shoulder. She almost whimpered with how close he was to her, with how she could smell his aftershave and feel the heat of his body even through four layers of clothing.

"Yep. Two weeks from today," Jack laughed. "I need to get me a date." Bridge laughed with him.

"What about Z?" Sky inquired.

"Nope. She's going with Bridge." The Pink and Blue Rangers smiled at their teammates.

"Finally!" Syd teased. Both Bridge and Z flushed. Sydney had been trying to set them up for a few months now.

"What about you, Syd?" Bridge questioned, grinning at how close his best friends were standing to one another, completely oblivious to the way they looked together.

The petite Ranger shrugged. "I'll probably skip."

The other four Rangers' mouths dropped open. "Skip? You?" Z gasped.

"I don't have anyone to go with. You'll be with Bridge, Jack's going to find some pretty and intelligent girl to go with the almighty Red Ranger, and we all know Sky isn't going to go. I don't feel like going stag, it's not fun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a weapons demonstration in twenty minutes. I still want to change and get there early. Later!"

The four remaining Rangers looked at one another before three sets of eyes landed on Sky. "WHAT?"

"Aren't you going to ask Syd to the dance? I mean, come on Sky! This is your big chance!" Jack prodded.

Sky shook his head. "She wouldn't want to go with me, or did she not make that clear enough for the rest of you."

"HELLO?" Z growled, slapping the Blue Ranger upside the back of his head. "She just completely left that conversation open for you to invite her, and instead you stood there like a dork. ASK HER!"

"What if I don't want to go myself?"

"Then don't go," Bridge told him, shushing the others. "But you're never going to get a more perfect chance to tell Syd how you feel than the night of that dance. Besides, you heard what Desdemona said, or have you forgotten this quickly. This Emperor dude is out for revenge on Syd, if we can't stop them, you won't have another chance to tell her."

"And then you'll be wondering for the rest of your life how she felt about you," Jack supplied.

"Besides, I kind of already told Syd how you feel about her, it's about time you did something about it before she thinks I was joking."

The three males turned their attention to where Z was, looking sheepish and apologetic. "YOU WHAT?"

* * *


	11. 10: Ask And You Shall Receive

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 10:** Ask And You Shall Receive  
**Last Revised:** August 22, 2005

**Summary:** The buzz at S.P.D. is the Officers Ball, can Sky work up the courage to ask the lovely Pink Ranger to the dance of the year?  
**Rating:** T, though it may change  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** This chapter was going to be longer, but I think I left it in a pretty good place. Enjoy!

_"Some girls are worth fighting for, but some are worth dying for." -- Unknown --_

_"One night, the moon said to me, 'If he makes you cry…why don't you leave him?' I looked at the moon and said, 'Moon, would you ever leave your sky?'" -- Unknown --_

* * *

"Cadet Drew?"

Syd looked up from where she was sitting near the demonstration table she'd set up to find the Pink Ranger from the B Squad standing before her, looking anxious.

"Yes Cadet?"

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?"

Syd nodded. "What's wrong, Allison?"

"You've heard about the Officers Ball, right?"

Again Sydney nodded, a small smirk forming on her face. "At this point, who hasn't? What about it?"

"Is Cadet Landors taking anyone yet?"

And at Allison's question, Sydney started giggling. "As far as I know, no, he isn't. He's looking though, so if you want to ask him, you'd better do so early. Our Jack is a real Casanova."

Allison nodded, still looking anxious. "Cadet Drew?"

Syd looked up from the blaster she was adjusting and smiled. "I'll put in a good word for you, Allison."

"Thank you, Sydney." The older Pink Ranger nodded and watched the younger salute before turning and rejoining her teammates.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me?" Syd heard Z's laughter upon entering the common room. Sitting with Z was Bridge, which was no surprise to Sydney seeing how the two Rangers were practically attached at the hip these days. Jack was no where in sight, and neither was Sky, though Syd knew without a shadow of a doubt that he probably knew exactly where she was.

"What's so funny?" Syd asked, plopping down on Bridge's free side.

Z giggled and Bridge turned so he could talk to Syd too. "The B Squad Blue and Green Rangers," Z told her friend.

Sydney looked confused. "What about them?"

"They're going out together."

"Oh." Syd's mind conjured up the image of the Green Ranger, Travis, and his blue teammate, Brett – it wasn't like they didn't look good together. "Good for them."

"I thought it was pretty cool too!" Bridge grinned. "I accidentally overheard Travis ask Brett to the Officers Ball."

Z and Bridge watched Syd's shoulders drop. Both of them knew that Sydney wanted to go to that ball, and to go with Sky. "Why don't you ask him?"

The Pink Ranger looked up, her lip quivering slightly. "Because I want him to ask me, that's why. I practically left the invitation open this morning and he was completely oblivious to it. So what's the use?" In frustration, Syd jumped up from her seat and headed for her and Z's room.

"SYD! Where are you going?" Bridge called out.

"SHOPPING!"

* * *

"Where's Syd?" Sky asked frantically when Z and Bridge entered the Commander Center after Kat had called them over the intercom.

"She went shopping."

"DAMN IT!"

"Cadet Delgado, Cadet Carson, did you not find her leaving important enough to let Cadet Tate, who is her official bodyguard for the duration of the current situation, know of her whereabouts?"

Both Rangers winced at the sternness of Cruger's question. "Commander, she was upset at him," Z told him.

"Me? Why?" Sky growled.

Z shot him a look that could have melted steel. "Might be because you were a class a asshole to her!"

Bridge stepped forward and put a restraining hand on Sky while Jack, who'd been standing back with Kat, came forward and held Z back as the Yellow and Blue Rangers clashed for the umpteenth time in less than a week.

"You know what Z, I'm so over your bitchiness! Take it out on someone else!" Sky hollered at his teammate.

"ENOUGH!"

Any and all movement in the command center stopped as everyone's attention shifted to the four Rangers and Cruger.

"Dr. Manx, where is she?"

"Unfortunately Sir, the tracking system is being worked on as we speak. Boom's trying to correct the problem, but until he does, I have no way of finding Cadet Drew's whereabouts."

Cruger growled lowly, not upset at Kat so much as he was at the situation. "Cadets Delgado and Tate, go to New Tech Mall. Cadets Carson and Landors, go to the Outlet Mall on the outskirts of town. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT kill each other, am I understood? Otherwise, I'll lock you in the brig. NOW GO FIND HER!"

The two teams raced out of the command center and headed for their vehicles. "I'll have to ride with you, Tate. Syd took our jeep and it appears there aren't any free," Z said when the two realized the only vehicle left in the garage was Sky's bike.

Sky muttered under his breath, glared at Z, and then thrust his extra helmet at her after taking it off the back of his bike.

* * *

"Sydney!"

Turning toward the voice calling her name, Syd smiled like she hadn't in a very long time.

"Ms. Raya!" Syd greeted, hugging the older woman tightly.

"Honey, I haven't seen you in ages! How's your Mama?"

Syd smiled. Raya was a retired fashion designer now running the boutique of her daughter, who was also a fashion designer. When Syd's mother had been a Prima Ballerina, Raya had made all of Katherine's dance outfits.

"She's fine. I'm surprised she didn't stop by, her and Daddy were in town a day or so ago."

"No doubt checking up on you!" Raya laughed. "Your mama wasn't too happy when you joined S.P.D."

Syd could only nod at how true that statement was. "Tell me about it!"

"I've seen the news reports, Sydney. Is everything ok?"

The Pink Ranger shook her head. "Let's not talk about it right now. What's new since I was here last?"

"Come with me kiddo, I have a new dress we just did that you'll look gorgeous in!"

* * *

"Jack and I haven't seen her," Bridge's voice came over Z's morpher. They'd been searching the malls for nearly four hours, and still no sign of Sydney.

"DAMN!"

Z rolled her eyes at Sky. Who knew Mr. Sky "By-The-Book" Tate could worry so much about one person who, in all honesty, could take care of herself when it came down to it.

"Bridge, try a place called the Glamour Boutique on Congress and City Drive. She goes there when she doesn't want to fight the mall crowds." Z knew all too well how much Syd liked that boutique, she'd been dragged there plenty of times on their days off.

"What about you two?" Jack asked.

"We're hitting Rain, a boutique not far from where we are. The owner's mother, who runs the shop, is a friend of Syd's parents. We'll check back in when we get done."

"Gotcha."

Sky hopped onto his bike, Z jumping on behind him, and took off for the store not far from the academy.

* * *

"Ms. Sydney, there's two S.P.D. Officers here looking for you," Raya's assistant told Syd when she entered the VIP area of the show room.

Syd sighed and she and Raya followed the young woman to the front of the store.

"SYD!"

"Z what's...?" The Pink Ranger never got to finish her sentence as Sky had lunged forward, grabbed her arm, and hauled her close to him, his eyes flaming. "I told the others I was going shopping. You and Jack were in the middle of a training session with D Squad."

"Next time, try letting someone know where you plan on going. Better yet, why don't you wait so I can accompany you so I can do my job?" Sky seethed.

Sydney blinked back the tears of not only emotional pain but of the physical pain she was experiencing from Sky's grip on her arm. "Let me go, Sky, you're hurting my arm."

The Blue Ranger didn't release her; instead he merely pulled her into the circle of his arms, letting his fear wash away with her presence. Startled, Sydney didn't know how to react to his sudden change in attitude beyond wrapping her arms around his waist and hanging on for dear life. It wasn't until she felt him tremble that she realized he wasn't angry so much as scared. She automatically knew he'd thought something bad had happened.

"Oh Sky, I'm okay."

Raya and Z stood back, watching the engrossed couple. "So, this is Mr. Tate," Raya murmured to Z, who nodded. "I've heard lots about him."

Z smirked. "I'll bet."

"They do look cute together."

"They do, don't they? I'm Z, by the way."

Raya laughed. "I know who you are, Ms. Delgado. Sydney's told me a lot about you and the other members of her new family."

"Z?" The Yellow Ranger jumped at the sound of someone calling her name before she got her wits about her and pulled out her morpher, instantly recognizing the distress in Bridge's voice.

"Go ahead."

"We need help! We're in the business district! She's back!"

"Guys, let's go!" Z called, rushing past her friends toward the door.

"Be careful!" Raya called after them.

When the trio hit the sidewalk outside the shop, they morphed. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Syd and Z jumped into the jeep and Sky made his way over to his bike before they peeled out.

* * *

"You know Lady, I'm getting real sick of your attitude," Jack hissed angrily.

"I'm no lady, Ranger. My name is Desdemona, and I'm your worst nightmare!"

"MOVE!" Sky hollered from behind his teammates. Bridge and Jack managed to dive for cover in the nick of time as the Blue Ranger fired the lasers from his bike.

"Nice timing!" Jack called. "And look, you found our wayward Pink Ranger."

"Shut up Jack!" Z told her friend.

"Syd, meet Desdemona. She's got a few answers about your illness, and I know she knows about your parents."

Syd struggled with her emotions, knowing she needed to lock them away until this battle was over with. She nodded to Jack and stepped forward, away from Z and Sky. "Let's talk," Syd told the creature.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't talk to sniveling Rangers, especially ones whose parents couldn't mind their own business!"

Hands clenching at her sides, Syd bowed her head. "You have no right to talk about my parents."

"Pathetic. Cruger has you so confused; you don't know the reality of your situation. You're destined to die, little girl! Just like they did! And I'm gonna give you a little help."

Desdemona released a force blast at Sydney, but it never reached the paralyzed Pink Ranger. Instead, Sky sprung forward and tackled her to the ground while the others opened fire on the demon-like creature from several directions.

"You ok?" Sky huffed from above Syd as he levered himself off of her.

"Yeah, thanks." The two of them struggled to their feet, only to have Sky collapse to his knees. "SKY!"

Sydney looked down and saw Sky's back, bloody and smoking, the uniform having been burnt from his skin.

"KAT!" Sydney hollered into her morpher. "SKY'S HURT! BAD!"

"Acknowledged. Sending a rescue unit."

"Sky, listen to me. I'm going to try to get you over to that bench," Sydney told him, knowing that she needed his help for her plan to work. "I need you to help me; can you push to your feet?"

"I think so," was the slurred reply. Sydney gasped as she bent down, seeing the pain glazing his eyes through the visor of his uniform as it flickered in and out.

Carefully, she slid Sky's arm over her shoulders and wrapped an arm around his waist, making sure to avoid his wounds. Once she got Sky settled on the bench, Syd moved to help the others.

The battle raged on for another twenty minutes before Desdemona disappeared in a flurry of taunts and force blasts.

"How is he?" Jack questioned Syd, who had demorphed and was stroking Sky's cheek. His suit had finally disappeared, leaving him in his S.P.D. uniform, the jacket and undershirt burned clear through, leaving a gaping hole that showed the wounds to his back. During the battle, Sky had fallen on his stomach and now seemed unconscious.

"It's bad. The skin's blistered. Where's that rescue unit?"

"Coming now. The battle may have kept them from gaining access to the area," Z spoke up. The four Rangers were urged back as the medics began to work on Sky.

Jack pulled Sydney into the shelter of his arms while Z took her hand and Bridge laid a hand on Z's shoulder.

"He'll be ok Syd," Jack whispered in her ear, hoping to reassure her and to cease her trembling. "He's tough, a real fighter."

"Why did he do that? It's not like I can't take care of myself!"

Jack smiled and kissed Sydney's cheek. "Because he loves you, and you know how protective Sky is of those he loves."

"He's stable, Dr. Manx; we're transporting now," a medic said into a communicator. Quickly, so as to keep up with the ambulance, the rangers got on their vehicles and took off, Z driving Sky's bike back.

* * *

Sydney sat on the edge of Sky's bed, her fingers stroking the side of his face as he lay with it turned toward her. Kat had made sure he was lying on his stomach, now that he was stabilized, so that he wouldn't be laying on the wounds on his back when he regained consciousness.

For ten hours the doctors had worked to stop the deterioration of the skin on Sky's back; as it was, he'd nearly had third degree burns. Sydney knew he was lucky. Third degree burns resulted in operations, skin grafts, and lots of pain. Luckily, Kat was able to put him under her new device, a medical laser, which was able to heal the skin to a point that the wounds wouldn't get infected and would heal on their own with minimal scarring. If Sky was lucky, the only people who knew there were scars on his back would be those who'd worked on him or been present when he'd been injured.

It was the first time Syd had seen her longtime friend in next to nothing. She berated herself for thinking that way, but had to admit that Sky looked damn sexy laying there half naked.

'And to think, I always thought the first time I saw him topless would be under better circumstances' she mused, moving the hair out of Sky's closed eyes. 'At this point, I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever work up the guts to tell him.'

Jack's words from earlier came back to haunt her. 'Because he loves you.'

Normally, she felt her way through situations like this, but in this case, she had to sit back and analyze everything she was feeling. Z and Jack had both told her Sky was in love with her. Mrs. Collins had told her Sky cared deeply for her. In all of her self pity, Sydney mused to herself, she'd never realized that her friends might just be right. The possibility of Sky returning her feelings made her heart soar, and gave her hope for a much brighter future than her present currently was. 'I should ask him to the dance, really, I should. But I want him to do it, not out of obligation, or because he's supposed to be protecting me on Cruger's orders, but because he wants to.'

The sudden moaning jerked Sydney out of her thoughts. Looking down, she saw Sky trying to get up. "SKY! DON'T! You'll only hurt yourself. Lay still!" she commanded, watching him give up at her voice. When his eyes opened, they were pained.

"Syd?"

"I'm right here. Relax. You got hurt, you big idiot, when you knocked me out of the way of that blast!" she ripped into him verbally. "What the hell were you thinking? I'm not incapable of taking care of myself."

"I did it because I love you."

"What?"

"I said, 'I did it because I love you'."

At first, Sydney attributed her hearing things to her lack of sleep or her day dreaming about him or the pain medication Sky was on, but when he'd said it a second time, without batting an eyelash, she knew he was serious.

"Oh Sky," she murmured, blinking back the tears welling in her eyes as she leaned forward to rest her head on the bed next to his. "You dufus, you could have gotten killed."

"So could you."

Syd rolled her eyes and scooted forward more, until their foreheads were touching. She moved her hand down to take hold of his, their fingers intertwining. "Sky."

"Hmm?" he asked, wincing as pain lanced through him, sharp and bright as a star.

"I love you too."

When he grinned at her, she let the tears she'd been holding back come out. Suddenly, she was full blown crying, her body shaking uncontrollably. Every emotion she'd felt for the last few days finally broke free. "Syd, honey, don't cry," he whispered, moving his head ever so slightly to peck a kiss on her cheek. He wanted so badly to hold her, but moving his arms would hurt like hell, and Syd was sure to give him hell if he even tried it. "Sydney, you're making me want to hug you and I can't, so please, stop crying."

"Sorry," she mumbled, reaching up to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Scared? You terrified the fucking crap out of me, Schuyler Tate!" she hissed.

"I know," he whispered back, the pain medication starting to take effect again. "Syd, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Be my date for the dance?"

Sydney smiled at him as he started falling asleep. Leaning forward, she placed her lips right near his ear and felt him shiver. "Of course."

* * *

Jack, Bridge and Z were waiting for her when she walked through the door to her and Z's bedroom. Jack was perched on her bed while Z and Bridge sat side by side, cross legged, on the Yellow Ranger's bed. 

"How is he?"

Syd smiled softly and nodded. "Better. He woke up for a few minutes."

Bridge was grinning from ear to ear as Sydney sat down on her bed next to Jack and laid her head on his shoulder. "Syd?"

The Pink Ranger closed her eyes and smiled brightly for her friends. "Well..."

"He finally told you."

Sydney's eyes opened, allowing her to take in Bridge's huge grin, Z's shocked look, and when she turned her head, Jack's laughing face.

"Yeah, and I finally told him. He asked me to go to the dance with him."

Cheers went up from the Red, Green and Yellow Rangers, causing Sydney to blush then laugh. "It's about damn time!" Jack muttered. "You two have been moping around her for the last week. We were beginning to think we should lock you in a broom closet until you told each other."

Jokingly, Syd punched Jack in the shoulder before she moved to grab Peanuts. "It's a good thing I went shopping today. I found the most gorgeous dress...Z, what are you gonna wear?"

"Bridge my man, that's our cue to leave," Jack laughed. Bridge nodded then turned to Z, who smiled at him with shining eyes.

Leaning over, the Green Ranger pecked a kiss to Z's cheek before he hopped off her bed, waved at Syd, and fled the room with their leader. "And what's with you and Bridge?" Syd asked.

Z merely blushed, not sure how to answer her best friend.

* * *

"Alright, why did you two call me in here?" Kat asked upon arriving at the Pink and Yellow, A Squad Rangers' room after her shift was over. All she really wanted was a hot shower, something to eat, and to prop her feet up. She'd spent a good portion of her day in her lab, and the rest of the time she'd sat with Sky, hoping to keep him company as well as look after his wounds.

"Kat, you're going to the Officers Ball, right?" Z asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Commander Cruger asked to escort me this morning."

Both female Rangers looked rather shocked by Kat's announcement of who her escort was to be. "Wow."

Kat smiled and rolled her eyes. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No, actually," Syd started. "One, will Sky be healed enough to go?"

Kat nodded. "So long as he doesn't do anything strenuous, yes."

Z smirked at her friend before turning her gaze back to Kat. "Guess that means Syd shagging him is out of the question then, huh?"

The feline looked almost appalled by Z's comment, until she started laughing and had to sit down on Syd's bed. "Thank you for the visual that I did not need."

Syd pouted and Z laughed. "Z still needs to get herself a dress, wanna go shopping with us?" Sydney asked Kat, ignoring the laughter still coming from her best friend.

Kat weighed her options and decided that while she knew fraternizing with the Rangers wasn't against the rules, S.P.D. frowned on it slightly. 'Rules be damned, these are my friends' Kat told herself, and smiled. "When are we going?"

Both female Rangers smiled. "Tomorrow afternoon after our shifts are over. Meet us down in the garage; we'll make a night of it. Shopping, dinner, maybe a movie, and no boys allowed."

"Very well then. I'll see the both of you tomorrow. Goodnight."


	12. 11 A: Officers Ball Pt 1

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 11:** Officers Ball Pt. 1  
**Last Revised:** August 25, 2005

**Summary:** It's time for the big dance  
**Rating:** it's changed, M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** The song excerpt comes from NSYNC – Something Like You.

**AN2:** "A leader is someone who always encourages his teammates to do better and to stand by them no matter what. A leader knows when to take over and when to let his teammates shine. He's protective, and is a great listener and would do anything for one of his teammates." – BloomingViolets.

**AN3:** With great appreciation for her support, advice, help and friendship, this chapter is dedicated to BloomingViolets. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as you enjoyed helping me pick the dresses, hairstyles and the song, among other things:winks: There is no shortage of Sky/Syd moments in this particular chapter, just so you know, and they were done for you and all the Syd/Sky fans out there!.

_"Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale." -- Unknown --_

* * *

She tossed and turned for the millionth time, finally coming to rest on her back, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. 'Why can't I sleep?' she asked herself, until she realized why – she was worried about Sky. 

"Are you still awake?" a sleepy voice grumbled from the other side of the room.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll be back in a bit, go back to sleep," Syd called to Z, who took her friend's advice and rolled over.

Quickly and quietly, Sydney grabbed Peanuts and her short, pink silk bathrobe. Shrugging into her robe, the Pink Ranger moved into the common room just beyond and then out into the corridor and down to the infirmary.

When she entered, only one nurse was on duty, and she seemed half asleep. "Cadet Drew."

"Hi Mariana."

The older women didn't say anything more, simply going about checking vitals of the patients in the various rooms via the computer. "He's still awake."

Syd smiled her thanks and crept toward Sky's room.

* * *

If there was one thing Sky hated the most, it was being unable to move. Fortunately for him, Kat had told him a few hours ago that it was safe for him to lie on his sides for small amounts of time, as long as he didn't jostle himself. 

Being all alone and stuck in bed did have one advantage – he got to think about Sydney uninterrupted. He still couldn't figure out what possessed him to suddenly blurt out how he felt earlier in the evening. 'And she said yes to going to the Officers Ball with me!' he thought happily. That was one thing the drugs couldn't dim – the happiness he felt now that he knew Syd returned his feelings for him.

"Hey you," a soft voice called, startling the Blue Ranger from his dreaming. Sky scowled at the interruption, until he realized who the interruption had come from.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Syd?"

The Pink Ranger shrugged her shoulders and sat down in the chair next to his bed, holding her stuffed animal close. She wasn't really worried about Sky seeing her pajamas – she was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts – so she brought her legs up and sat cross legged on the chair. "Couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Worried about you, excited about the dance and our shopping trip tomorrow, still thinking about earlier this afternoon and what you said to me."

Sky grinned and pushed himself back onto his side more so he could look at her. He was happy that she'd come to him, but he could see the look in her eyes, though it was kind of dark thanks to the dimmed lights; he knew she was upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything, I have no clue anymore," she told him honestly. "I just couldn't sleep."

"I can't either."

"That's because you've been asleep for the better part of a day, silly," Sydney giggled. "Sky," she started, looking up at him.

"Come here," Sky told her. Syd leapt off the chair and into his arms, mindful not to push him back on his wounds. She snuggled close to him, her head nestled under his chin, and his arm wrapped tightly around her and Peanuts. "Think you can go to sleep now?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, inhaling Sky's scent and burying her face in his chest. "I love you."

Sky grinned and kissed the top of her head, snuggling her close to his body as he started to drift off. "I love you too."

* * *

Kat's lips turned up in a soft smile when she saw the figures on the bed before her. Sydney lay on her back, Peanuts tucked under her head, and Sky lay on his chest, his body covering Syd's, with his head on Syd's chest. 

Sky was sound asleep and Sydney's eyes were closed, though Kat realized she was awake when the Pink Ranger's fingers combed through Sky's hair lovingly. "Good morning, Kat."

"Morning Syd. Would you mind waking him up for me so I can check his vitals? At least this way he won't be grumpy."

Sydney laughed. "You should know him better than that. I've woken him and Bridge plenty of times; they don't like getting up when they don't have to."

Kat nodded, but watched as Sydney woke Sky as asked. Syd's lips brushed against Sky's brow, then his nose and finally she managed to lean down and capture his lips. Kat had to turn away from the display of affection; not only was it an intimate moment between Sydney and the man she loved but it reminded Kat of someone else who use to do the same thing to the man she loved when they ended up in the infirmary.

'You would be proud of her, Kimberly. She's so much like you that it's scary' Kat thought as she went about recording the date and time of the vitals check on her data pad.

* * *

Sky felt the warmth seeping through the haze of sleep until he was fully conscious and aware that he was laying against something a lot softer than the infirmary bed. Almost immediately the Blue Ranger realized he was sleeping on top of Syd, his head nestled against her breasts. 'What a way to wake up' he thought with a smile, moving his head slightly to look up at Syd. He didn't even get to mutter a greeting as Syd's lips were soon straining against his. 

Carefully he adjusted his position and kissed her back. "Good morning," he whispered, pecking a kiss to her lips again.

"A very good one in my opinion. You need to let me up because Kat wants to check your vitals and I have to go shower and change and join Z on patrol in forty five minutes."

Sky frowned and then blushed when he realized Kat was standing in the corner of the room, her back to the two of them. "Good morning Kat."

"Good morning Sky."

Turning his attention back to Syd, Sky pouted. "Do you really have to go?"

The response he got was Syd's famous giggle. "I'm afraid so, Baby. I'll come back during lunch and sit with you. Is there anything special you want me to bring you when I come back?"

Sky smiled. "A couple of my books and possibly something to play some music on. And real food."

Syd laughed and pecked a kiss to his cheek. "How about I bring your razor and some shaving cream so I can get rid of the stubble?"

The Blue Ranger rolled his eyes, pecked a quick kiss to Sydney's lips and rolled off of her, so that she could get up off his bed. "Later Syd."

"Bye Sky. See you later, Kat!" Syd called, bouncing out the door with Peanuts in her arms.

"Alright Cadet Tate, let's check those vital signs, though I somehow think they're going to be a little high considering the stimulation you just had."

Kat's comments and knowing smile had Sky blushing deeply.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Z asked when Sydney entered the Command Center after having showered and dressed in her uniform. 

"Out."

"Where were you last night? You weren't in our room."

Z's comment caught Jack and Bridge's interest, so the two boys made their way over to their friends and teammates.

"I was visiting Sky, if you must know," Sydney grinned brightly. "I sort of fell asleep with him, again."

The three other Rangers shook their heads and laughed. "Cadets!" Cruger called, snapping the four veteran Rangers to attention. Behind him were the B, C and D Squad Rangers.

"Commander?" Jack asked.

"I would like the four of you to teach them how to patrol. D Squad will be going with Cadets Landors and Carson. C Squad will go with Cadets Drew and Delgado. B Squad Pink and Yellow, you're to go with

Jack and Bridge; B Squad Blue, Green and Red, you'll go with Syd and Z. Meet back here in three hours for debriefing and reports. Dismissed."

The four teams saluted and then turned to leave.

* * *

"Cadet Landors?" 

Jack turned at the sound of his name being called. He found Allison, the B Squad Pink Ranger standing before him.

"Yes Allison?"

The poor girl looked nervous to Jack's trained eye, like she was waiting any minute for him to blow up at her or reject any ideas she had.

"Um, you see, I was wondering...I talked to Cadet Drew...and...she said that, um, you weren't..."

"Allison, what's wrong?" Jack asked gently, hoping to calm the poor girl's nerves. She was only a year younger than Sydney, probably around Bridge and Z's age with beautiful fire red hair and deep green eyes.

"I know this isn't the most appropriate time to ask this, but would you go to the Officers Ball with me, provided you don't already have a date?"

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise. He'd been planning on asking Kat if he could escort her, but he'd heard from Bridge that their feline advisor was going to be escorted by Commander Cruger himself. "I'm flattered, Allison, really..."

"But you've already asked someone. No problem."

"No, I haven't asked anyone. I'd be honored if you'd let me escort you to the dance." Jack smiled when the young woman looked surprised and happy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. After shifts are over, we can hang out in the common room and talk about the details."

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey Kat!" Z greeted as she and Sydney entered the garage after their shifts were over. Kat was standing next to a beautiful, shiny black convertible. "Nice car." 

"Thank you. I'll drive, seeing how we're taking the night off from S.P.D. and I don't think you guys want to ride around in one of the jeeps."

"Syd, take the front," Z told her friend. "You'll have to direct Kat to the places we're going."

Quickly, the three women got into the vehicle and Kat tore out of the parking garage, eliciting peels of laughter from the others.

"Where to first, Sydney?" Kat asked once the trio got out onto the road.

"Let's stop by Rain first. I still have to pick up the stuff I bought yesterday, and I think there's some dresses there you two will like."

* * *

"Hey, you awake?" Jack called, entering the infirmary room. 

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Not much, I just thought you might like some company. Bridge is making some popcorn and toast and then he'll be along with that and a movie, and the girls are out shopping."

"Syd's shopping again?"

Jack laughed and sat down in the chair next to Sky's bed. "More like Syd dragged Kat and Z off to find them something to wear to the dance. I recall a certain Pink Ranger mentioning she already found the perfect dress."

"Let's hope I can get the heck out of this bed by that Friday."

The Red Ranger nodded. "I talked to Kat before she left. She said you've got about three or four more days of this and the laser before she'll even let you try to get up. After that, we're gonna have to push you to get you back into shape after nearly a week of inactivity."

Sky groaned at the thought. "Nothing too strenuous, I hope."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe I'll be nice and put Syd in charge of your reconditioning." Sky shot a look at the Red Ranger, effectively banking any further discussion as far as where Jack's train of thought was going.

"Popcorn and toast, all nice and buttery," Bridge spoke, trying to make his usual sign for buttery but failing miserably with the two bowls of popcorn, the plate of toast and a stack of movies in his hands. "And a dozen movies for you to choose from, Sky."

The Blue Ranger smiled and nodded. "Alright Bridge, let's see what you brought."

* * *

Kat sat back and studied the two young ladies who were her closest friends next to Commander Cruger. It was an education to watch Sydney Drusilla Scott in action, especially when her concentration was focused on the Yellow Ranger. 

Z stood in the middle of the showroom floor at Rain, several racks full of dresses surrounding her as Sydney pawed through several other racks, looking for the perfect dress – she'd discarded many because of color, or length, or how they looked on Z.

"PERFECT!"

All Kat could see was the pale yellow material of the dress before Syd had thrust it into Z's arms and then shoved the Yellow Ranger into a dressing room. Before Kat could blink, the Pink Ranger was prowling toward her.

"Something dark," Syd said cryptically, eyeing Kat. "And something not so tight fitting am I right?"

Kat could only arch an eyebrow at Sydney. "I found my dress already, thank you."

"Let me see," Syd giggled, excited. Kat held up the dark brown dress and watched Syd sigh and swoon. "Oh Kat, that's gorgeous. Commander Cruger is gonna flip his lid when he sees that."

The feline rolled her eyes but nodded, conceding Syd's victory with her comments.

"It fits. I'll take it, now can we go get some food and go watch a movie?" Z complained, rushing from the dressing room and to Kat's side before Sydney could turn and thrust any more dresses upon the hapless Yellow Ranger.

"Yeah, let's go. Kat's found her dress, and the shoes are at the front of the store, unless you already have a pair that'll go with that?"

"Actually, I do. And I have a pair that Kat can wear that will go with that dress."

Kat stood and stretched. "Then by all means, let's get something to eat, please."

* * *

He woke, startled by the soft touch of lips to his forehead. When he opened his eyes, deep blue ones were staring back at him, along with the cutest smile on pouty lips. "Hi." 

"Hi. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to check on you before I go to bed."

"How about doing the invalid a favor and staying in here again tonight?"

Sydney blushed and smiled down at him. "I don't think Commander Cruger would like that too much."

"So? We're allowed to break the rules once in a while, isn't that what you told me?"

"No, I said we could bend the rules once in a while. You forget, we bent them last night." Syd moved to leave and Sky grabbed her wrist, caressing her hand with his thumb.

"Please, Syd?"

Shaking her head, Sydney smiled and then climbed onto the bed with him. They took up their positions from earlier that morning, both of them acutely aware that Sky's was laying on a very sensitive part of Syd's body. "You're so soft," Sky murmured, nuzzling the valley between her breasts before settling down to sleep.

Syd's body shook lightly from her giggling. "And you're hard as steel, what's your point?" She asked him as she moved her hands up to run them through his hair while they fell asleep.

* * *

Sky woke with a start in the middle of the night. He'd been having a vivid dream about Sydney and him in his bedroom at home, not his bedroom here that he shared with Bridge. It had felt so real, touching her and hearing her giggle and moan for his ears only. 

Groaning, Sky shifted, realizing that Sydney was really lying beneath him. He almost panicked until he finally became awake enough to realize he was still in the infirmary.

He shifted off of her, careful not to disturb her or to hurt his already sore back. Propping his head up with his left hand, Sky hovered over her.

Syd was wearing a thin, well worn pink tank top with what looked suspiciously like a pink Care Bear on it. She had on a pair of matching shorts which, Sky knew from personal experience of having seen them on one of his cousins, said Cheer Bear on the butt.

The Blue Ranger groaned more softly this time, reaching down to adjust his own pajama pants. 'I'm turning into a pervert, sitting here thinking about her like this when she's sound asleep!' he berated himself. His dream hadn't helped any.

"Sky?" Syd murmured, shifting closer to his body. Grinning and shaking his head, Sky moved back to his original position of his body covering Sydney's.

"Go back to sleep, Syd," he murmured to her, settling his head on her stomach this time, instead of her breasts.

* * *

The two weeks between Sky's injuries and the Officers Ball passed with relative ease and peace. The team dealt with a few minor battles, trained the new recruits, worked with the B, C and D Squads, and managed to escape without Sydney having an episode. That was what they were most grateful for. With Sky laid up, it could have proven disastrous if Sydney had needed his calming reassurance out on the battlefield. 

Finally, it came down to Kat releasing Sky back to duty, which the Blue Ranger was grateful for. "Alright Cadet Tate, you're officially back on duty, LIGHT duty."

Sky rolled his eyes at Kat and laughed. "I'm free to go?"

"Yes. And I was told on my way up here that your father is waiting downstairs for you."

Sky smiled and nodded, gingerly hopping off the exam table and out of the infirmary.

When the Blue Ranger reached the lobby, he found not only his father but his Uncle Eric and Sydney's dad, Jason. "What's up?"

"Well, word on the street from a certain pretty blonde is that you haven't been able to get out and get a tux, and you have exactly six hours to get one before you need to start getting ready," Eric teased.

Sky shot his Uncle a glare before looking to his father and Jason for answers. "We're going shopping. You mother and your aunt are at home with house guests and are getting ready."

"House guests? Do I even want to ask who?"

"Some old friends of ours," Jason laughed, clapping Sky carefully on the shoulder. "How's the back?"

"Better."

"It should be," Eric quipped. "According to Kat, he's had a pretty blonde nurse in pink pajamas the last couple of weeks."

Sky winced when Jason shot him a parental glare. "Just remember, that's my daughter you've got your eyes on. I may be old, but I'm still the original Red Ranger."

"Sky, before Jason tells you he'll kick your ass from here to KO-35, allow me to give you a piece of advice," Wes spoke, trying to bite back his laughter. "Please, please, be careful. While we all would like grandkids, we don't want them until after you've left the academy, and I speak for not only your mother and I, but Jason and Katherine as well."

The Blue Ranger was blushing so bad and felt so mortified all he could do was nod and follow the three older men out to the waiting limo.

* * *

See part 2 for the rest! 


	13. 11 B: Officers Ball Pt 2

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 11:** Officers Ball Pt. 2  
**Last Revised:** August 25, 2005

**Summary:** It's time for the big dance  
**Rating:** it's changed, M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** The song excerpt comes from NSYNC – Something Like You.

**AN2:** "A leader is someone who always encourages his teammates to do better and to stand by them no matter what. A leader knows when to take over and when to let his teammates shine. He's protective, and is a great listener and would do anything for one of his teammates." – BloomingViolets.

**AN3:** With great appreciation for her support, advice, help and friendship, this chapter is dedicated to BloomingViolets. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as you enjoyed helping me pick the dresses, hairstyles and the song, among other things:winks: There is no shortage of Sky/Syd moments in this particular chapter, just so you know, and they were done for you and all the Syd/Sky fans out there!.

_"Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale." -- Unknown --_

* * *

Leaning against the doorframe, he watched his friends work out. Jack was sparring against a wooden dummy that was often used for the Martial Arts classes. Bridge was laying on the bench press, working with a pretty heavy set of weights, while Z sat on his stomach and counted out loud during his reps. The secret about Bridge that few knew – the boy had abs of steel. Sky wondered if he could accomplish what Bridge was doing if he was on the bench press with Sydney sitting on his stomach. Of course, with his luck, other parts of his anatomy would distract him. Better not to think about that...

And then there was Sydney, headphones attached to her ears while she ran on the treadmill and sung quietly to whatever she was listening to. She was dressed in a pink S.P.D. t-shirt, running shoes, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and the smallest pair of pink shorts Sky had ever seen her wear gracing her lower half.

Grinning, Sky moved into the workout room, bringing his finger to his lips to quiet the others, who were getting ready to call out greetings. Quickly, he tossed his sweatshirt over one of the empty benches and moved toward the treadmill.

After he'd gotten back from the tuxedo adventure with his dad, uncle, and Jason, he'd asked Kat where the others were and had been told they were in the gym doing a light workout to off set their partying at the ball later in the evening.

Quickly, Sky had donned a pair of loose fitting shorts that hung down past his knees and his favorite blue S.P.D. shirt, and then had set out in search of his friends. When he'd left his room, he'd also grabbed a sweatshirt, just incase they decided to head outside.

Carefully and quietly, Sky snuck up behind the love of his life, noting that she was oblivious to what was going on around her. Sky could see she had already gone four and three quarter miles at a steady jog, and knew she'd go to five miles before she stopped; his Sydney hated sweating.

Nimbly, Sky hopped up on the treadmill behind the Pink Ranger and began to run with her, ever thankful for the room the huge contraption gave him so he didn't bump into her. Once he was comfortable with the pace, Sky reached forward and trapped Sydney between his arms, continuing to run with her.

He smiled when she pulled her headphones off and reached for her nearby water bottle and suddenly noticed his arms. "AHHHHHH!"

"GOTCHA!"

"SKY!" she gasped, jumping slightly and yet, still managing to continue her run.

"Hi Syd," Sky beamed. The other tree Rangers present laughed at Sydney's expense, rolled their eyes at the mushiness displayed by the teammates, and then went back to what they were doing.

"What the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"No, but our dads tried giving me one earlier."

Sydney looked piqued with interest. "My dad's here?"

Sky nodded. "Yep. I spent the whole afternoon after my discharge with him, my dad, and my Uncle Eric."

"Doing what?" Sydney asked as they began to slow their run, cooling their muscles off.

"We went shopping for a tuxedo for me to wear tonight. I outgrew all of mine before I came to the academy, and since I've been here, I haven't had a need for one, until now."

The pair hopped off the treadmill and took turns gulping down water from Syd's bottle. "I so need a shower now," Sydney muttered, squeaking in surprise when Sky pulled her into his arms.

"No, what you need right now is give me a kiss," Sky teased, pulling her close. Their lips met gently at first, then slanted against one another as passion took over.

"GET A ROOM!" three voices rang out, followed by flying towels, which Sky swiftly deflected with a well placed force field.

"Walk me back to my room?" Syd asked, breathless, when Sky pulled back from her.

"Sure.

* * *

It was a good thing Sydney's bed wasn't far from the door, because the two of them tumbled down on it just seconds after entering the girls' room, their lips fused together and their arms wrapped around each other.

'It's never been like this with other girls' Sky mused to himself, thinking about the few girls he'd actually dated before, as he positioned himself so that he was half laying on Sydney and half laying next to her, their legs intertwined together. One hand cupped her cheek while the other hand caressed her now bare stomach, thanks to him having pushed her shirt up a little. It was, by far, the most intense make out session the Blue Ranger had ever experienced, and he'd barely done anything to the woman who was like a flame in his arms.

Sydney had both arms looped up and around Sky's neck, her fingers sifting through the hair at the base of his head while she was so thoroughly kissed, her body straining and reacting to every caress. She shivered when she felt his hand push her shirt up to just under her breasts. For a split second, the Pink Ranger thought of pushing her boyfriend back but she realized almost as suddenly as the panic hit her that Sky was simply caressing her stomach, not even daring to go higher, or lower, out of respect for her. He simply wanted to touch her skin, and probably thought that was the safest spot to do so.

"Sky!" Syd gasped softly when his kisses moved to her jaw line and then her ear and neck.

"I love you," he whispered, nibbling gently on her earlobe before he pressed his lips to the column of her neck and gently nipped and sucked at the pulse point, which was bouncing erratically just under the smoothness of Syd's skin.

"Sky," she whispered a little louder this time, effectively breaking the moment. Sky was gasping for breath when he pulled back to tower over her, putting his weight on each forearm as he trapped her between them, and finally realizing how badly he'd lost control with her.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I liked it, but I don't think we're quite ready for that step just yet," she smiled angelically up at him, watching him nod and grin sheepishly.

"I guess I should let you shower and get ready for tonight."

Sydney laughed, rearing up and nipping the skin just under Sky's chin. "Yeah, I've only got three hours before I have to be ready, and you know me, I take forever. Plus, I have to help Z and Kat with their hair."

* * *

"Wow!" Z muttered when Sydney emerged from the bathroom. They'd both taken showers and had done their makeup after they had come back from their workout. While they were getting ready, Sydney had shared her and Sky's romantic moment with her best female friend. For her part, Z had sighed in happiness for her friend, and in a little bit of annoyance – the two of them were so damn mushy now days.

"You like?" Sydney asked, twirling around in her dress, her hair finally done.

"I love it."

"Good, let's get started on you before Kat gets here."

* * *

Commander Cruger stood with Jack, Bridge and Sky in the lobby of the academy, waiting on Kat, Z, Sydney and Jack's date, Allison.

The B Squad Pink Ranger, Allison, was the first to join them. Jack was pleasantly surprised at how beautiful she was completely dressed up. She wore her mane of red hair down around her shoulders, which were left bare by her pink and red dress. It was a tube style dress in pink with red accents, and in her right hand, a small purse of the same design as her dress was carried, along with his boutonniere.

Jack moved forward and presented her with a beautiful fire and ice rose done in Pink and Red, and allowed her to pin the lovely red rose to his lapel.

He wore a black suite very befitting of his status as Red Ranger. The jacket was single breasted with a notched lapel and four buttons. The pants were pleated with straight legs. He wore a classic white dress shirt with solid black studs and a regular red dress tie. Over the shirt, and just under the jacket, was a vest in the same color as his tie and he had a red hankie in his jacket pocket. To top off the ensemble, he wore polished, black dress shoes.

Kat was the next of the girls to show up, having left a few minutes before Sydney and Z as the two girls were making sure they had everything – handbags, lipstick, shawls, and of course, their morphers.

The feline doctor was wearing a Grecian goddess design in dark brown with two golden sequined stripes, one just under her breasts to define them and one at her waist, giving the dress a sectioned look. It had a tank style top with twisted straps and billowing skirt. To complete the ensemble, a pair of high-heeled sandals in the same gold as the stripes on her dress graced her feet, courtesy of Z.

Her hair was swept back, part of it woven and braided into a crown that surrounded the back of her head while the rest of it hung down her shoulders in a mass of curls and her bangs were curled as well.

Commander Cruger stood in his dress uniform, a white wrist corsage in his hand, which he slipped onto Kat's wrist once she was standing next to him. Leaning forward, Kat pinned the white rose to the lapel of his jacket.

Z suddenly came into everyone's line of vision, making them all gasp softly. She had cut her shoulder length hair, and had Sydney part it on the left side and brush it to the sides, held in place with two pale yellow clips, her bangs covering her right eyebrow, which left the back flared out.

She wore an a-frame two piece dress, in pale yellow with a tight, paneled, sleeveless bodice that showed a bit of her bust and a skirt that was tight at her hips and flared out as it descended. Very pointy pale yellow stiletto heels graced her feet. In her hand was a handbag in a color nearly the same as her dress, as well as a yellow rose boutonniere for Bridge, which she pinned to his jacket.

Bridge's tux was a single breasted, notched lapel suit in black with the classic set of tails on the jacket, which Z decided was so Bridge-like. He wore a classic white shirt with pearl colored studs, a vest and bow tie in safe green. He wore pants and shoes similar to Jacks, and had a black satin hankie in his breast pocket.

The only one left standing by himself was Sky, who looked dashing in his tuxedo. He wore a single breasted, black tux jacket with only one button, which was nearly invisible and located at the collar. His shirt was a classic white with black studs, and his pants were the same style as his teammates'. He wore no tie, and had no breast pocket or lapel on the jacket, which meant no hankie. He did, however, wear a blue colored vest to signify his status as a ranger, and he wore pointed black shoes that gleamed in the lights.

And finally, it was Sydney's turn in the spotlight. To say the others, with the exception of Allison, Kat and Z, who had already seen her, were speechless, was an understatement of epic proportions.

Sydney wore a blue silk dress with double layered skirt that stopped mid calf and had large, faint roses printed lightly on the material that started near her waist and went to the bottom hem. There were deep blue ribbons tied just under her bodice, giving the dress an illusion of an empire waist. A spaghetti strap tank style top completed the dress, and pale blue, lace up, high heeled sandals graced her feet, completing her outfit.

Her hair was pulled back into a series of ponytails close to her head with wisps hanging out here and there all the way down so that her long blonde locks hung down the middle of her back, and her bands were straightened and then curled at the ends, before she had tucked them behind her ears.

Sky was absolutely shocked to see her not wearing her signature pink, but shades of blue – his signature color. His mouth dropped open when Sydney began walking toward him. In her hands was a pale blue, rose print purse and a pale pink boutonniere, which she stood on tip toe and pinned to Sky's jacket in the spot where his lapel would have been.

"Definitely worth the shopping trips, huh?" Sydney asked softly when Sky placed the pale pink and white corsage on her wrist.

"Oh yeah."

"All right people; let's get going before we're late!" Jack interrupted the romantic moment, causing the others to glare or roll their eyes at him. Quickly the eight went outside to the limo that Commander Cruger had ordered for them and left for the ballroom where the festivities were being held.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the guests of honor!" the M.C. spoke as the team waited in the lobby of the building where the Officers Ball was being held.

"Commander Anubis Cruger and Dr. Katherine Manx of the Space Patrol Delta Academy of Earth!" the man in a black and white tux announced as Cruger led Kat through an archway decorated in twinkling lights and multi-hued roses. They stopped just past it and waved as their pictures were taken by dozens of reporters and photographers.

"Next, we have Cadet Jack Landors, former B Squad and newly appointed A Squad Red Ranger, and his date, Allison Parker, new B Squad Pink Ranger."

Jack and Allison walked through the archway and stopped, just as the pair before them had, allowing those with cameras to take their pictures.

"Bridge Carson, former B Squad and newly appointed A Squad Green Ranger and his date and teammate, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, former B Squad and new A Squad Yellow Ranger."

Bridge gasped at the intensity of feeling that hit him as he and Z walked into the ballroom. There were so many people, that it almost overwhelmed the Green Ranger. Z merely smiled and then leaned close to him. "Relax. Use me and the team as a buffer if you have to."

When the two of them moved to stand with the others, the announcer introduced the final pair. "Introducing Schuyler Tate and Sydney Drew, former B squad, and new A Squad, Blue and Pink Rangers."

There were wolf whistles and cheering when the pair walked through the arch, which irked Sky slightly. He didn't like guys ogling Sydney, never had and never would.

After the introductions, the group of eight moved to the tables set up at the front of the room for them. Sydney was amazed, along with her teammates, to see so many former Rangers in attendance, as well as current cadets of the Academy and some of the most powerful people in the universe.

There was a speech from the President of the United States, one Trini Kwan Cranston – the first female President - about the legacy that was the Power Rangers, a legacy many learned Trini was apart of as the original Yellow Ranger of Earth. Z was surprised to hear that, as well as learn from Syd that Trini was practically her aunt, through both sets of parents.

After Trini's speech, one of the senators of California, Senator Rockford DeSantos, made a speech about S.P.D. and its Earth Academy. Following the former Red Morphin and Blue Zeo Ranger was the Governor of California, Adam Park, and another former Ranger, who talked about the exploits of the S.P.D. teams of the past.

Finally, Supreme Commander Birdie approached the microphone and spoke of the current A Squad Rangers, and their dedication to defeating Grumm as well as their current threat.

Mayor Carmine of New Tech City rose to join Birdie and motioned for Cruger and Kat to join him as well. He presented the key to New Tech City to the Commanding Officers of the S.P.D. Academy and thanked them for their service to the city, country, world, etc.

Commander Cruger stood at the microphone as the waiters began bringing out dinner for those in attendance. "I have a few awards I'd like to present, to members of the Ranger teams."

All eyes and ears were on Cruger as he stood at the podium, suddenly joined by Kat.

"The first of these is the Most Inspirational in Battle. This award is in recognition of the Ranger who helped his or her teammates out most in battle with encouraging words or actions. I'd like to present it tonight to Cadet Bridge Carson of A Squad."

Bridge looked shocked when he heard his name and had to have Z push him to head up to the podium, where he shook Cruger and Kat's hands and accepted the award before going back to sit down.

"The next award is Most Improved Ranger. The recipient of this award has, by far, worked harder than anyone else to become a better Ranger, and all around person. I present the plaque for Most Improved to Cadet Jack Landors."

Allison clapped wildly, while Jack's teammates remained a bit more sedate in their applause, when the Red Ranger went up and accepted his award, shaking Cruger's hand and hugging Kat.

"Most Dependable Teammate is an award I do not take lightly. This award took me days to figure out whom to give it to. But through analysis and careful consideration, I present it to Cadet Elizabeth Delgado."

Bridge kissed Z on the cheek and applauded with the rest of the audience when the Yellow Ranger made her way up to accept the award. She shook Cruger's hand and hugged Kat before going to sit back down with her teammates.

"Dedication is an integral part of being a Power Ranger. It means, when you feel like giving up, you push on. It means when a situation is not going as planned, you don't let it get you down, but you hope for the best and work toward your goal in spite of the setbacks. My next award is for Most Dedicated Ranger. For those of you who know the current Rangers, I'm sure you probably think you've got the Ranger I'm presenting this to all picked out. I can honestly say, your assumption is wrong."

The Rangers looked at each other, most of them figuring it would have been Sky who would get this award, but apparently Cruger was one step ahead of them.

"I present the Most Dedicated Ranger award to Cadet Sydney Drew."

The team looked honestly surprised by Cruger's giving of this award to Sydney, but only for a moment. Next to Sky, Sydney truly was the most dedicated of the A Squad.

With minimal pushing from Sky and Bridge, who were sitting on either side of her, Sydney stood up and went to accept her award. She stared at it then at the crowd, where she noticed her parents, Sky's parents, and many former Rangers smiling back at her. She leaned forward and hugged Cruger then turned and hugged Kat, before returning to her seat.

"My final award is, in my opinion, the most well earned, well fought for, and most appropriate to give. Allow me to give my definition of the word Leader. A leader is someone who always encourages his teammates to do better and to stand by them no matter what. A leader knows when to take over and when to let his teammates shine. He's protective, and is a great listener and would do anything for one of his teammates. A leader can be a hero, or an ordinary, every day person. Leaders come in all colors, as the recipient of this award learned that most valuable lesson during his struggles against Grumm this last year, as well as trying to find his place on his team. I present the Leadership Award to Cadet Schuyler Tate."

The team rose for a standing ovation, along with every other person in attendance at the Ball, when Sky, with poking and prodding from Sydney, moved to accept his award.

* * *

Sydney sat at the table, her chin propped up by her hand, just taking in everything. She'd spoke to her parents briefly, but had let them go enjoy their evening with her aunts and uncles who were in attendance – Adam, Tanya, Trini, Billy, Rocky and Aisha. She'd spoken briefly with Wes and Jen, and had been introduced to Eric and Taylor Meyers, both former Rangers themselves and Sky's aunt and uncle. Cruger, Wes, and Jason had introduce the A Squad to the other former Rangers in attendance.

Ambassador Andros of KO-35, his wife Ashley, both had been Space Rangers, Red and Yellow respectively, and Ashley had been chosen by Tanya to take on the Turbo powers when the last of Zordon of Eltar's Rangers had retired. She'd met Leo Corbett and Maya Henderson of the Lost Galaxy team, who were Ambassadors to the space colony, Terra Venture, and Maya's home planet of Mirinoi. They had come together as friends, their significant others having to stay on Mirinoi because they were both part of the crew for the colony, and she'd gotten to meet Carter Grayson and his wife, Dr. Dana Mitchell Grayson, who had been Lightspeed Rangers.

The last four Rangers she'd gotten to talk to were apart of the last few teams before S.P.D. – Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. Meeting Tori and Blake had been nice, as they were both accomplished in not only their specific interests but as teachers at the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies in Blue Bay Harbor, something that Sydney could now relate to since she and her friends had taken up teaching the younger cadets.

And then there had been Conner McKnight and his second wife, Kira Ford-Mercer-McKnight. That had thrown her for a loop. They had been the only team to be created and mentored by her birth father, Dr. Tommy Oliver. It was weird to see them now, older and less mouthy, when it had only been a few months before when she and her teammates had been tossed back in time to meet them. Conner's first wife, Krista, and Kira's first husband and the duo's white teammate, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, had both died several years back. Krista had been killed by a drunk driver and Trent had had a heart attack in his sleep and had never woken from it.

Sydney saw in them the same ease she saw in a lot of the Ranger couples, especially her parents. Many battles and years of being together had allowed each of them to hone a special understanding of the other, and had instilled in them an ease in the presence of the other that could not be understood by anyone who had not been a Ranger.

Turning her attention back to her friends, Sydney watched them come together as a slow dance started. She sighed longingly, wanting to join them, but Sky had been dragged off by her father, his father, Andros, Carter, and a few of the others.

_**Something magical,  
Something spiritual,  
Something stronger than the two of us alone, yeah...**_

Sydney felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see who it was and smiled. "Sorry, got side tracked. Would you care to dance?"

Nodding, the Pink Ranger let herself be led out onto the dance floor and enfolded in Sky's arms.

_**Something physical,  
Something undeniable,  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known**_

Sky rubbed his lips back and forth across Sydney's temple as they danced to the slow song blaring out of the speakers from the D.J. table. All around them other couples danced, and chatted, but Sky heard none of them and had eyes only for Sydney.

The song playing was one his mother had played for him once in a while when he'd been little, and he'd often watched his parents dancing together in the living room to it. It seemed appropriate the first time he danced with the woman he loved that it would be to this particular song.

_**Cuz something happens when you look at me  
I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth  
My knees get so weak**_

Sky bent forward and brushed his lips against Sydney's and, as clichéd as it sounded, felt his knees go weak at the touch of her lips on his. They had kissed so many times over the last two weeks, but even now, the meeting of lips still felt as magical as the first time.

**_Could it be true this is what God has meant for me  
Cuz baby I can't believe  
That something like you could happen to me_**

Sydney was amazed that after all she'd gone through, both with and without her knowledge, that God would send her an angel in the form of Sky Tate, let alone that Sky would feel the same way about her. It blew her mind, it really did. But ever since she was little, she had dreamed of a love like her mom and dad's, or like the one in the stories her dad use to tell her about her birth parents. Or like the love story she found out Wes and Jen had lived through.

Sighing, Syd smiled. She had her own fairy tale love story to live, and the center of it was holding her tightly and kissing her next softly as they swayed back and forth on the dance floor.

* * *

The Blue Ranger could do nothing but stare at the white t-shirt clad figure laying in the bed he'd slept in all of his childhood, right on up to the day he'd left for the Academy. After the ball was over, he and Sydney had come back to his parents' house to mingle with friends and family alike, and Sydney had fallen asleep sitting with him out in a chair by the Olympic sized pool in his backyard.

With Cruger's permission, he had asked his parents if he and Sydney could spend the night. With Jason, Katherine, Wes and Jen's permission, they had allowed him and Sydney to share his bedroom. Sky knew the four of them had put their absolute trust in him when they'd told him yes.

Had it only been a few weeks ago when he'd been dreaming of her, in this house, in this bed, lying next to him, sleeping soundly after a night of passion? And now, here she was, sound asleep. His mom and Katherine had undressed her and had put her in one of his dad's old t-shirts before they'd excused themselves. He was clad in sapphire boxers that had been purchased on the shopping excursion that afternoon with his dad and the others, just in case he got lucky, not that he was expecting it. He and Sydney had a ways to go before that was going to happen, though if they kept testing each other's patience it might be sooner than they thought.

Shaking his head, Sky closed the terrace doors and climbed into bed with Syd. He smiled in the dark when, feeling his warmth, Sydney turned and curled herself against him, her head on his chest, her arm around his waist, and one of her legs tangled with his.

Turning his head, Sky pecked a kiss to Sydney's forehead and then closed his eyes, his arm tightening around her in protection and love.

* * *


	14. 12: Pink Fear

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 12:** Pink Fear  
**Last Revised:** August 28, 2005

**Summary:** Sydney starts having multiple episodes in the same day and the nightmare she had starts coming true – she's hurting her friends. The final straw is when these out of control episodes hurt the one person she vowed never to hurt.  
**Rating:** it's changed, M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Well, I've mapped out the rest of the story. There will only be three more chapters and the epilogue after this chapter. And trust me, a lot's gonna happen. Chapters are a little longer than the earlier ones, as you can probably tell from Chapter 11 – I had to break that into two parts or it would have been 18 pages long. I don't know about the rest of you, but sitting there writing it broke my butt and kinked my shoulders, so I can only imagine what it would have done to you, the readers, if I'd left it in original form.

**AN2:** I want to thank all of you for the support and encouragement looks over at BloomingViolets and smiles especially you, BV, who've been a constant encouragement during this. Whenever I finish a chapter, I look forward more to you and the others' reviews than I do to actually having a chapter finished. Our late night talks have been so much fun, and I hope they continue after I finish VP. Let the kidnappings commence! grins

**AN3:** There are 2 versions to this chapter, one posted for and the other posted on my site, which will be NC-17, aka MA, rated.

_"Clarity is obtained when you can separate your sleep dreams, your fears, your fantasies and your reality." -- P.J. Varsalona –_

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important." –- Princess Mia's, father's voice over in "The Princess Diaries" --_

_"Fear of self is the greatest of all terrors, the deepest of all dread, the commonest of all mistakes. From it grows failure. Because of it, life is a mockery. Out of it comes despair." -- David Seabury –_

* * *

The thunder boomed and the lighting crashed outside, but inside the Collins household, all were safe and warm, and still very much asleep. In Sky's room, he and Sydney still lay curled together in the early hours of the morning as the storm raged outside. The Blue Ranger lay on his side, arms protectively shielding the petite woman in his arms from any harm that could come to her in the realm of sleep.

Unfortunately, Sydney's dreams had turned to nightmares and the comfort the embrace brought was blotted out as she saw the scene unfold in her subconscious.

* * *

Jack was sitting upright, his back against a wall, his Ranger suit gone. He almost looked like he was sleeping, until Sydney saw the pool of blood he sat in. Her eyes moved to the ground, where she saw the contents of his body strewn everywhere; his heart, his lungs, every vital organ. The mighty Red Ranger, leader of the Delta Squad, was dead.

Shuddering, Sydney spun away from the scene, tears welling in her eyes, and found herself staring in horror at what she found. The pile of bodies was almost undecipherable, and would be for anyone who didn't know who they were. Boom, Kat, Commander Cruger...the three of them lay in a heap, body parts missing, blood pooling around them. It looked like Cruger had tried to protect them, but Sydney saw it had been futile; Cruger still held tightly to his sword with one hand, and Kat's delicate hand in the other, even in death. 

A quiet sob broke free, forcing the Pink Ranger to turn away from the Rangers' support team. What her eyes found broke her heart all over again. Bridge and Z were laying almost perpendicular to one another, arms outstretched and grasping the hand of the other. Their Ranger suits had dissipated, leaving them in their S.P.D. uniforms. Sydney could see that Z's neck had been broken at an odd angle, and Bridge had a gaping hole in his stomach. Even in death, the Green and Yellow Rangers had stood by one another.

Crying came now, in shuddering sobs as she spun around in all directions, her heart almost hoping that she wouldn't find the last person she was looking for, that he would be at headquarters, or at his parents' home, safe and sound and there to take away her fears and her hurt. Alas, it was more than could be hoped for when she spotted the blue fabric a few yards beyond Bridge and Z. The body it was attached to was bent and twisted in ugly directions, making him look like a rag doll instead of the proud warrior she'd known for a good portion of her life.

Her sobs wracked her body as she sprinted toward him. She was on her knees as soon as she reached his body, her hands reaching out to turn him over. She screamed then, heart wrenching sounds that pierced the stillness. "SKY! NO!"

His face was ashen and bloody. There was a wound that took up the better part of his chest. In fact, she could see through his chest, where his heart should have been. All four limbs were broken in various spots, and his head lulled when she lifted it to lay it in her lap. His hair was matted with blood.

And that's when Sydney saw her own clothes. She was covered head to toe in blood, THEIR blood. She shook her head in denial. How could she be covered in their blood when beyond her just touching Sky she hadn't touched any of them?

The answer dawned on her so viciously that it stole her breath away. She'd done this to them, had taken the lives of those she held dear to her, and she couldn't even remember it.

"No! No no no! NO!" she screamed, clutching Sky's torso to her own, her tears mixing with his dried blood as her heart shattered into a trillion pieces. "SKY!"

* * *

"SKY!"

Bolting upright, Syd screamed, cried, and struggled until she stumbled out of bed and onto the floor, gasping for breath. Gentle hands were soon smoothing back her hair, wiping away the tears, and pulling her into a warm embrace. She started hyperventilating until she heard the soothing voice. 

"Sydney, honey, its okay," Jen soothed, holding the younger woman in her arms and rocking her back and forth. Sky was sitting on the floor on the other side of Syd, his eyes wide with concern and his body tense with wanting to hold her, but Jen's eyes told him to stay back for a few more moments.

Jen had been passing Sky's room and had decided to check on him and Sydney before she went back to bed. Just as she'd opened the door, the former Time Force Pink Ranger had heard Sydney screaming. When she'd gotten to her son and his girlfriend, she found Sky just sliding off the bed to pull Sydney into his arms, the current Pink Ranger obviously caught in the throes of a horrible dream.

"Sydney, what's wrong? What happened?"

"NO! I don't want to think about it! It was horrible! All the blood and the bodies! Please! Aunt Jen!"

Both Sky and Jen were startled by the old nickname. Jen moved so that she and Sky were sitting side by side, then she moved Sydney so that the younger woman was laying with her head in her lap and her body near Sky.,

"Sydney, honey, it was just a dream. There's no blood, no bodies. I promise, its okay," Jen murmured, stroking Sydney's hair from her face and wiping away the tears.

"I killed them, Aunt Jen. Whatever this thing Visvajita put inside of me is, it made me kill them."

Jen and Sky shared a look, not knowing what Sydney was talking about. "What are you talking about, Sydney?" Jen asked, carefully probing.

The half conscious Sydney shuddered. "The night in the alley, he had one of them kidnapped me. Whoever it was, he took me to their ship, injected me with something. Whatever that something is, it made me kill my friends. It made me kill Sky."

Jen nodded to her son, who moved forward and scooped Sydney up from Jen's lap, and then put her on the bed behind them as Jen struggled to her feet. "Stay with her, I'm going to call Kat and Commander Cruger."

Sky was at a total loss as to what to say or do. Deciding what Sydney needed now was the reassurance that he was alright, he climbed back into the bed with her and pulled her into his arms. "Sydney, I'm right here, I'm safe, you didn't hurt me," he whispered in her ear, stroking her arm and her back until he felt her body relax. "You could never hurt me, Syd, not unless you leave."

"Sky?" Blue met blue as Sky looked down at her. Slowly, their lips drifted closer and closer to one another until they were locked in a passionate embrace. Sky deliberately kept an ear open for his mother while he kissed Syd, just encase she came back quickly.

"Sky? Syd?" Wes called from the hallway before he entered. The two broke apart as the former Red Time Force Ranger entered. "Everything okay?"

"Syd remembered what happened to her the night before she came back to the academy. Mom went to call Kat to tell her. Hey Dad, tell her unless Kat wants us back immediately, just to leave it until later this morning. I'm gonna try to get Syd back to sleep."

Wes nodded and noticed Sky would have little trouble lulling the Pink Ranger back to sleep, she was already three quarters of the way there. "You got it. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Sky lay awake for a long time after Sydney had gone back to sleep. He was angry that this could happen to her, angry that he couldn't have prevented it or stop it from hurting her now.

"Sky?" At the sound of his name, the Blue Ranger looked down and saw Syd looking up at him, her face a mask of vulnerability. 

"What's wrong, Syd?" he murmured his question. Sydney yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Will you do me a favor?" Syd asked, her voice light and almost dreamy.

"What?"

"Make love to me," she suggested, leaning up to kiss him.

Sky was startled by her request, so much so that when she kissed him, rational thought seemed to come to a screeching halt.

"Sydney," he started, trying to pull back. "I don't think that's the answer here."

Syd pouted and felt her heart drop out on her. All she wanted was to be reassured she hadn't scared him into not wanting to be with her anymore, and his comment only seemed to reinforce her thoughts that he didn't, in fact, want to be in a relationship with her.

Sky was surprised at how fast she recoiled form him, forcing herself off his bed. Quickly, Sydney searched for her clothes, donning them and her shoes faster than Sky thought she was possible of moving.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sky barked, bounding off the bed and halting Syd's trek out the door.

"Back to the academy, where I belong," Sydney spat at him angrily, waiting with arms crossed over her chest for him to move out of the way so she could leave.

"Wait a damn minute!" he seethed. "What the hell has gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Look, you made it abundantly clear you want nothing to do with me after what happened a little bit ago. I'm going back to the academy where I'll be out of your way."

Sky watched her for a moment; saw that she was choking back tears. While he wanted to hold her, he needed to get his next thought off his chest. "All this because I told you I didn't think sex was the answer?"

"No, because you basically just told me you didn't want me, and after this morning, I can't blame you!" she cried brokenly.

Sky moved at a speed Sydney had never seen him use before. It took the Pink Ranger about ten seconds to realize her boyfriend had her pinned against his bedroom door and was kissing her senseless.

Confused, panicked, and surprised, Sydney didn't know how to react. And then she felt Sky take her limp hand and place it on the growing bulge in his boxers. Reflexively, Syd's fingers curled around her boyfriend's hardness in wonder.

"Sydney," he breathed out heavily, moving to bury his face in her neck, hoping to regain his composure. "Does it feel like I don't want you? The last two weeks have been torture for me, not being able to hold you like I want to. And let's not talk about what seeing you tonight in an old t-shirt and your panties just about did me in."

The Pink Ranger nuzzled her face against Sky's cheek, her hand still firmly grasping him. "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

Sky bit her neck gently, cutting off her thoughts; his hand moved from her wrist to what he had thought was her shoulder. When she moaned and arched against him, Sky realized he'd cupped her breast instead. "Syd, you'd better tell me to stop, or the gag gift Jack put in my tuxedo pants is going to get used."

Sydney could only moan in response. "I don't want you to stop," she hissed between clenched teeth. She wanted to feel safe, secure, wanted, but most of all, she wanted to be reassured that he still loved her, despite her dreams.

Sky's control snapped in that instant. Sydney was gasping when he reached around her and locked his door, then scooped her into his arms and strode toward his bed.

Tossing Syd on his bed, Sky grinned wolfishly when she giggled. "You Tarzan, me Jane all of a sudden?" Syd queried, her question ending with a gasp of pleasure.

"Remember, you started this," Sky grumbled, climbing onto the bed and hovering over her. Sydney lay back, her elbows propping her up.

"Just don't rip my dress, it cost a fortune," she told him seriously before they both broke out smiling.

Sky's lips swiftly descended to hers, effectively quieting her chatter. When Sydney purred in the back of her throat, making him shudder.

The Pink Ranger felt him settle against her, felt the bulge rub against her stomach as they shifted against one another, and nearly lost it then and there. "Sky, stop teasing," she gasped, shuddering.

Moving away from her lips, Sky began kissing a path down her neck to her collar bone and then across to each shoulder before he moved back up the column of her throat. While he was kissing her, Sky let his free hand move up and down her torso, until it came to rest under her left breast, which he tentatively cupped in his strong hand.

"Sky!" Syd squeaked.

"Yes?"

The Pink Ranger saw the smirk her boyfriend was giving her as he lifted his head and nearly melted into a puddle of goo right then and there. "You're teasing."

Sky chuckled. "Am I really? Didn't we already establish you were the one that started this?"

Syd merely pouted at him. "Maybe."

"Then I suggest you lay back and enjoy." With that, Sky bent his head and began to torture his girlfriend through the fabric of her dress.

Carefully, Sky moved his hand to the side zipper and began to move it down until Sydney's creamy skin was revealed to his eyes. Syd shivered slightly from the chill, but remained still.

"I've always wondered what you'd look like in a bikini," Sky murmured. "I think your bra and panties will give me a good enough visual."

"Then would you hurry up and get this damn dress off of me!" Syd breathlessly told him, causing Sky to chuckle at her again.

"Patience, Syd, patience."

"SKY!" she fumed, pouting, and wrapped her arms up around his neck, hoping to pull him closer.

The dress was off and on the floor in less than thirty seconds, followed by her sandals, leaving her in just her strapless bra and bikini style panties. Sydney looked up through her lashes and saw Sky looking at her in awe and wonder.

"Sky, can I ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been with a girl before?"

Sydney's question made his heart thump wildly. Just from the tone of her voice when she asked, Sky guessed this was her first time too.

"You're the first."

The Blue Ranger watched her turn up the voltage on her megawatt smile. "Syd?"

"You're my first too, Sky," Sydney gave him back, making him smile widely.

Reaching forward while balancing himself on one arm, Sky lightly skimmed his fingertips over her stomach, up over her breast bone, and then he reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Are you sure about this?"

Sydney nodded. "Sky, please, make love to me."

Sky nodded and kissed her.

* * *

"Sky, I love you."

The world seemed to freeze for a second around the two lovers, blotting out everything but each other and the intense pleasure they had just shared. 

The Blue Ranger collapsed on top of his girlfriend, burying his face in her neck, while Sydney wrapped her arms under his and held onto his shoulder blades, hugging him to her. They were both panting and struggling to breath. Sky moved to roll off of Sydney, which caused her to whimper at the loss of his warmth as he moved away from her. Hopping off the bed, Sky moved to his trash can and tossed away what he needed to before he climbed back in bed with Sydney and pulled her to lay against his side.

"I love you, Sydney, more than you will ever know," he whispered into her hair, caressing her arm with his thumb. "Thank you."

Syd smiled up at him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Thank you, for making my first time extra special."

Slowly, the two of them drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Z was the first to see her two teammates as they walked into the Command Center at the Academy. Sky held Syd's hand while the Pink Ranger practically skipped next to her seemingly relaxed boyfriend.

Jack snickered and leaned over so that he was close to Z. "Someone got laid." 

The Yellow Ranger choked on her laughter, causing Commander Cruger, Bridge, Sky and Syd to give her questionable looks. "Cadet Delgado, are you alright?" Commander Cruger asked, though his sensitive hearing had picked up what Jack had said, and he too, wondered if the Red Ranger's comments weren't right on.

"I'm find Commander, had a tickle in my throat," Z covered, nudging Bridge in the ribs, which caused the Green Ranger to nod and pat her on the back.

"Looks like you two slept well," Jack teased. Even in the dim light of the Command Center, the Blue and Pink Rangers blushed.

"Enough Cadets. Kat has the latest battle analysis; I'd like to go over it before I send you to the simulator."

* * *

"FIRE!" Z called as she and Sydney somersaulted on the floor, coming to rest on one knee, each of them firing their blasters. Unfortunately, Syd wasn't as steady as she would have liked and her shot went wide, allowing the monster they were facing to get a shot in at Z, which hit the Yellow Rangers shoulder and knocked her back.

Sydney was on her feet and charging the criminal in a matter of seconds. She managed to slip her hand into her pocket and grabbed onto the tiny piece of metal there. "FIST OF IRON!" 

The Pink Ranger hit the monster, sending it flying, just as Kat ended the simulation. "Z, are you alright?" Kat asked, walking onto the scene.

The yellow clad cadet was pushing herself up, her shoulder throbbing. Since Visvajita had shown up, they'd been using live rounds in the simulators.

"If Sydney hadn't missed her shot, I'd be fine," Z grumbled.

"If you had been hiding your body a bit better, Boom never would have been able to nail you!" Syd rounded on her friend. "He's a terrible shot as is, it's not my fault you didn't duck in time."

"Listen here, Princess, you're supposed to be covering my back, not letting me get hurt!" Z argued, not sure what the hell was happening between her and Sydney. The entire situation was almost like it would have been when Z had first come to the academy.

"GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" Syd raged, her vision blurring. "It's not like you haven't let me take hits out there before, when it's been life or death!"

Kat, Z and Boom, who was finished cowering in the corner, looked at one another as the Pink Ranger stalked out of the simulator. "What the hell just happened?" Z muttered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. First of all, let's get you to the infirmary and get that shoulder checked out. Boom, go get Commander Cruger and tell him I need to speak with him immediately."

Boom nodded and bounded off while Kat helped Z to the infirmary.

* * *

"Cadet Drew!" Commander Cruger yelled at Sydney's retreating back. Since the incident with Z, Kat and Boom earlier in the morning, Sydney had been on a war path with each of them.

She'd corned Bridge in the common room, nearly breaking his hand when he'd attempted to pat her on the back, and just now, she'd had a screaming match with Jack in the Command Center in full view of the younger cadets. 

Anubis was starting to see the shell Sydney held around herself crack with the fatigue. She hadn't heeded his call, but had simply run from the room, her sobs echoing through the hallways.

"Commander, we got here as soon as we could!" Sky called as he, Bridge, Z and Kat raced into the room.

"Cadets, we have a serious problem," Cruger started, taking a few moments while the Rangers and Kat looked on to gather his thoughts. "Cadet Drew has seriously injured two of you, and had verbal altercations with three out of four of you. I believe it's time to remove her from active duty."

Z, Bridge and Jack looked grim but resigned to Cruger's decision. Kat remained neutral, knowing her opinion wouldn't matter when it came to the final decision – that was left completely up to the Rangers themselves. Sky looked downright crushed by Cruger's words.

"But Commander, you said her powers would be the key to saving her!" Sky protested.

"That may be true, Cadet Tate, but at this point in time, her actions are becoming erratic and out of control. I will not have her hurting any of you further, regardless of the fact that she's one of my prized students, and almost like a daughter to me. Your safety, the safety of Earth, and most importantly, Syd's personal safety come first," Cruger told him, knowing the look in Sky's eyes; the Blue Ranger felt betrayed. "I leave the final vote up to the four of you."

Sky saw that he was out numbered in the decision, so he glared at each of them and set his lips in a thin line. "Then I'll be the one to tell her." With that said Sky turned around and stormed out of the command center.

* * *

The Blue Ranger had searched the entire academy and had no luck finding his girlfriend and teammate anywhere. That was, until he stumbled across Boom, who was tuning up RIC. "Hey Boom, have you seen Sydney?"

The blonde haired gadget man shuddered and stuttered. "Sh-he...s-s-said she w-wa-was going to the beach!" 

Sky smiled. "Thanks Boom."

Turning from Boom, Sky took off at warp speed down the hallway and into the elevator then down to the garage, where he hopped on his motorcycle and headed for Sydney's favorite quiet spot outside of the academy.

* * *

For an instant, Sky was struck at how tiny she really was, as he watched her hug herself and stare out into the ocean. He approached her carefully, not wanting to startle her, and berated himself because he knew he also treaded lightly so as not to have her turn on him in anger as she had the others.

"I guess you drew the short straw, huh?" she asked when she felt him come to a stop next to her. Her eyes were full of tears, her cheeks were covered in salty track marks, and her lower lip quivered. 

"No, I volunteered."

Sydney nodded. She was hurting, in more ways and to more degrees than even Sky would ever be able to understand. It felt like her world was spinning out of control. She knew she could deal with anything that came her way; she was a tough, capable woman who came from a long line, both hereditarily and environmentally, of capable, strong women. Her biggest downfall was when someone she loved got hurt, not by just anyone, but by her own self. She knew she'd physically hurt both Z and Bridge that morning, and had Jack and the Commander emotionally.

"He's taking me off active duty, isn't he?"

"Yes." Sky wanted nothing more than to lie to her, but for her sake, and his, he couldn't; Sydney deserved the truth. Stepping closer, Sky attempted to hug Sydney, only to have her whip her arm out at him, nailing him in the ribs, and causing him to hit his knees.

"Oh God, Sky!" she cried out, realizing what she'd done, if unintentionally.

"I'm okay; you only caught me by surprise."

Seeing him sitting there, on his knees, clutching his left side, was more than Sydney could take. Her head started shaking back and forth, the tears coming faster now as she started sobbing.

"Syd!" he called after her when she ran from him, forcing her legs to go faster than they'd ever gone before. "SYDNEY!"

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me?" Cruger asked as he strode into the infirmary, where Kat was sitting at a computer, staring at the screen in utter disbelief.

"Yes. Doggie, I've been running tests on the Rangers, on Sydney in particular." 

"And?" Anubis' back stiffened at the mention of the missing Pink Ranger. Sky had come back to the Academy earlier that afternoon, had told them what happened, and when the Rangers had attempted to find their pink teammate, they'd found a note on Sky's bed, in Syd's curing handing writing. It seemed the Pink Ranger had run away without so much as a word to anyone, just a goodbye note to her boyfriend.

"Well, I found traces of metal and chemicals in Sydney's chest. When I cross referenced them with scans I'd done on her before this mess started, I noticed that those metals and chemicals hadn't been there before."

"Could this be why she's been having these episodes, Kat?"

"I think so, but until I can run a complete analysis, I can't be sure. There's more."

Anubis turned his large eyes to Kat's, and watched the tears well up in her greenish-yellow eyes. "What?"

"Syd's pregnant."

Cruger looked shocked. "But her and Sky...only last night..." Cruger stuttered for the first time in his life. He and Sky had spoken about the Blue and Pink Rangers' nighttime activities shortly after he'd excused the other four Rangers upon Sky and Syd's return to base from Sky's parents' house.

"I can't be a hundred percent sure there either, until I run more tests. I tried tracking her morpher, but it seems the tracking system's being jammed by something."

"Or someone."


	15. 13: Sky's Pain: Losing Sydney

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 13:** Sky's Pain - Loosing Sydney  
**Last Revised:** September 3, 2005

**Summary:** Sydney's missing, the Rangers are about to get their butts kicked, and Sky's got to deal with a storm of emotions, feelings, and problems he now has to face in the absence of the one he loves.  
**Rating:** it's changed, M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Okay, first of all, to address what Kat said in the last chapter about Sydney being pregnant. Number one, her and Sky had sex in the last chapter, and though it may have been protected, protection isn't one hundred percent effective. Number two, it may have been her first time, but it's been known to happen the first time before (though it usually takes a few weeks to find out) – haven't you ever heard of honeymoon babies? Number three, you may want to think about the plot of the story...that might have something to do with Sydney's problems at the moment. Last but not least, remember, this is Power Rangers, and if there's one thing we've learned from Power Rangers, as quoted by the great Tommy Oliver during Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie - "Anything's possible". grins

**AN2:** To Chrissy, for all the late night laughter, the funny emails at 2 am when we're both too tired to think, and for the positive support!

_"Sometimes I think about the first time I realized that I loved you ... it was as if my eyes took a picture at that moment and stored it in my heart. Sometimes I think about how much my life has changed because of you. I think about you and your happiness, about us and our life together, and I realize that you are as much a part of me now as the air I breathe and the dreams I have. But, from time to time, I still like to remember the first time I looked into your eyes and saw my future there." -- Unknown --_

_Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
-- Jesse McCartney "Because You Live" --_

* * *

He stood under the scalding spray, his palms flat against the wall in front of him, head bent to let the water sluice down his back. His breathing was labored, and his eyes were clenched shut, the tears leaking from them mixing with the water.

When he'd gotten back to the Academy yesterday afternoon, it had been Bridge, Z and Jack who'd told him Sydney was gone, the trio having found the goodbye note from her on his bed. She was gone, left, ran away. Sky knew she was terrified, he could feel it like she was in his arms, trembling from it. And she had left the security of the academy in fear of hurting him and the others. Ok, so Bridge's hand was nearly broken. That was bad, but it would heal. Z had sustained an abrasion to the shoulder, which, with accelerated Ranger healing was nearly gone. Jack and the Commander's egos had been bruised; wasn't the first time, it wouldn't be the last time. And he had some bruised ribs, he'd heal.

The knock on the door startled him. "WHAT?" Sky barked at the intruder, who turned out to be his roommate.

"Kat and the Commander have called us to the command center; you'd better get out and get dressed. I'll tell them you're following in a few."

"Thanks Bridge."

Bridge nodded and then realized Sky couldn't see that. "No problem."

Sky sighed heavily when the door shut and knew he needed to go see what the heck was going on.

* * *

When the Blue Ranger walked into the command center, he found only the commander, Kat, and his three teammates. "What's going on? I thought it was urgent?"

"It is, Sky," Kat started, blinking back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She'd just spent the last five hours studying the scans of Sydney, along with the few Boom had managed to get after he'd gotten the tracking system on line before it exploded.

"You'd better sit down, Cadet Tate," Anubis told the Blue Ranger, who slowly sank onto the chair between Bridge and Jack. He didn't like the looks on any of their faces.

"Okay, somebody better tell me what's wrong."

"Boom managed to fix the tracking system, and we managed to get a few scans of Sydney, but it blew up somehow," Kat started, taking a deep breath. "I've been studying the more detailed scans we got of her."

"And?"

"There seems to be a surgical implant in her chest," Z told him, swallowing hard at his glare. "Kat thinks that's what's causing the weird mood swings, the hallucinations, you name it."

"Can it be removed?"

Kat seemed to shake her head and shrug in an 'I don't know' manner. "That's something we'll have to see once we get her back here and into the infirmary."

"There's more, Cadet," Cruger spoke, moving to stand next to Sky.

"What?"

Anubis wasn't sure how to start so Jack took matters into his own hands. He, Z and Bridge had been shocked by the news, and he knew it was not only going to floor Sky but it was going to damn near kill the Blue Ranger. "Kat thinks Syd might be pregnant."

The group of five winced at the stricken look on Sky's face, and the tears that welled in his eyes before they slipped down his face. "W-w-what?"

Kat bit her lip and nodded. "I know it may seem really early for that to be a possibility, but because of your Ranger powers, your genetic powers, and the fact that both you and Sydney come from former Power Rangers, it's not impossible. Like the implant, I won't know until she's where I can run the proper tests on her."

Sky didn't even say a word, he simply ran from the command center, ignoring the shouts of those he left behind.

* * *

Jennifer Scotts Collins was startled when her son raced into her house, ran up the stairs and flew into his room. She and Taylor Earhardt Meyers had been getting ready to leave for lunch when Sky had flung the front door open and raced inside.

"Ok, yeah, Jen, your son gets weirder and weirder every time I see him," Taylor told her friend.

"It's got to be something with Sydney. He hasn't looked like that since she moved away all those years ago. Come on," Jen shot back, and then motioned for Taylor to follow her up the stairs to Sky's old room.

The two women found Sky standing in the middle of his bedroom, clenching something in his hand, tears streaming down his face and his shoulders shuddering with suppressed crying. "Sky?"

Taylor's eyes went wide, as did Jen's, when the two of them saw what exactly Sky was holding in his hand – foil packages that the two knew contained condoms.

"Sky?"

The Blue Ranger spun around to face his mother and aunt. "I could shoot myself, for not being more careful with her," he incoherently told them.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?" Taylor asked, moving with Jen to wrap Sky in their arms and sit him down on the bed.

Numbly, Sky unclenched his hand, dropping the packages into his mother's hand. Jen looked up at him, recognizing them, but not sure how to interpret his expression.

"Honey?"

"Jack gave them to me the night of the Ball, as a gag gift. Sydney and I used one yesterday morning."

Jen and Taylor winced, finally piecing the puzzle together. "Okay. That's okay, at least you were safe."

"Mom, I didn't check them, like I should have," Sky told her, causing Jen to look down at the pack in her hand. "They're expired."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything, Sky," Taylor told him. "It just means you've got to be more careful."

"Is Sydney pregnant?" Jen asked him point blank, watching her son fall apart.

"She's missing, Mom. She had four episodes yesterday; she hurt both Z and Bridge, argued with the Commander and Jack, and she and I had a minor altercation. There's a surgical implant in her chest; Kat found traces of metals and chemicals in her bio scan. And, Kat thinks there's a good possibility that Syd's pregnant."

Jen pulled her son into her arms and let him vent his pain and frustration while Taylor looked on, knowing there was nothing either of them could do to relieve Sky of the emotions he was experiencing.

* * *

Bridge found Z in her room, sitting on her bed, staring at Syd's side of the room. She had her back to the wall, knees drawn to her chest, and was squeezing the stuffing out of her pillow.

Without a word, the Green Ranger moved into the room, hopped up onto the bed, and slung his left arm around Z's shoulders before he pulled her into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Bridge leaned his cheek against the top of her head, and closed his eyes. He could tell Z was trembling slightly, a by product of a crying jag no doubt. "She's going to be ok."

"How do you know that? She could be hurt, or in trouble, or dead!" Z argued back, squeezing the pillow tighter.

"Because I know Syd; she's tough, she's strong, and she isn't going to let this thing beat her. She's going to be okay, she has to be."

Z understood that Bridge was trying to convince himself of that almost as much as he was trying to convince her.

"Has Kat found Sky yet?"

"His mom called a little bit ago. He's there with her. From what Kat told me, he's wigging out, but I can't blame him. If our roles reversed and this was happening to you, I'd be freaking out too."

Z moved her head so that she could look up at him, a smile pushing its way through her tears. "Bridge."

Looking into her eyes, Bridge smiled, and then leaned down and pecked a kiss to her lips. He felt a jolt, but tamed it down, chalking it up to his powers and being so close to Z.

* * *

"May I please speak to Jason Scott?"

"May I ask whose calling?" Katherine asked into the phone after having picked it up.

"This is Commander Cruger's secretary; I'm calling on behalf of the Commander. He'd like to speak with Mr. Scott."

"Hold on. Let me go see if he's come in yet," Katherine spoke, taking the cordless phone with her as she headed into the kitchen, where Jason was setting the steaks and corn out on the counter. "Jason, phone call, Cruger's office."

Jason took the phone from his wife and smiled. "Jason speaking."

"Hold one moment Mr. Scott while I transfer you to Commander Cruger."

Jason waited patiently for a few moments before he heard Cruger get on the phone. "Jason?"

"What is it Anubis?"

"She's missing."

* * *

Wes stood on the back terrace, watching his son with worry. Sky was standing in the gazebo, out in the middle of the rose gardens Jen had planted the summer before they'd had him, his shoulder leaning against one of the pillars as he gazed at the setting sun.

The former Red Time Force Ranger could feel the despair, the anger, the worry, and the guilt radiating in waves off his son. Wes also knew there was nothing short of Sydney being in Sky's arms, safe and sound, that was going to stop the emotions currently raging through the Blue Ranger.

"He still out there?" a voice called out, causing Wes to turn toward the door. Eric stood there in the black uniform the two of them wore as part of the Silver Guardians.

"Yep. Any word on Sydney?"

Eric shook his head. "I'm heading over to S.P.D. Headquarters with a squad of Silver Guardians. We're going to find her, Wes, one way or another. The kid's too important to let her roam the streets alone."

Wes smiled. "Just remember, she comes from a long line of people who can take care of themselves. She's resourceful, Eric. She'll only be found when and if she wants to be."

"Then I guess she'd better start wanting to be found, huh?" Eric grinned, and then turned and went back into the house.

* * *

"What news do you bring, Mayon?" Visvajita ordered of his minion. For the firs time in a long time, the half human, half robotic warrior and scientist was standing before his emperor in a suit and his heavy cloak, instead of being covered head to toe in fabric to hide the hideousness of his body.

"The Pink Ranger has run away from S.P.D. Headquarters, Emperor," Mayon hissed. He took a deep breath, trying to block out the sudden ache in a place he thought long dead – his heart. "We're tracking her now."

"Good, let me know when she stops running. I'll send down the Krybots to bring her back here."

"Of course, Emperor." As Mayon made his way back toward his lab, he felt the oddest sensation, almost like a memory, of a petite brunette with doe brown eyes and a little girl with two brunette pigtails and eyes the color of chocolate brown, both of them laughing and smiling up at him.

* * *

She kicked the door shut with her foot and dropped her bags near the entrance hall. She was tired, cranky, in desperate need of a shower, but more than any of that, she wanted to be in Sky's arms.

The mere thought of him brought tears to her eyes. She had hurt Bridge, Z, had yelled at the Commander and Jack, but the worst possible thing had happened – she'd hurt Sky. True, it had been unintentional, but she'd hurt him none the less.

Looking around, Syd noted the layers of dust that accumulated since her last visit. This rustic cabin, which a good portion of her summers as a little girl had been spent visiting, had, in fact, belonged to one Dr. Tommy Oliver years ago.

She could see touches of Kimberly, and her mother, here where they hadn't been in the team's visit to the past. There were light pink throw pillows on the couch, pictures of her and her parents, and pictures of Tommy and Kim, Rocky and Aisha, Adam and Tanya, Billy and Trini, every one of her parents' friends had a picture on the walls somewhere.

Sighing, she locked the door behind her and grabbed her bags, taking them back through the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"Where is she?"

Kat and Commander Cruger turned in unison at the gruff voice. Standing before them, looking tired and worried, were Jason and Katherine. Knowing that Jason and Katherine would want answers as soon as possible, and that Anubis didn't have a clue as to what to tell them, Kat stepped forward.

"Right now, we're still trying to get the tracking system back online. Something, or someone, is blocking it. If we can get it working, I can track her morpher. Until then, we're stuck."

Katherine choked back a cry while Jason pulled her into his side. "Eric has brought a squad of Silver Guardians from Silver Hills. There in one of the conference rooms now. Wes is coming in a bit, he said he had something to take care of," Cruger finally spoke. "The Rangers are trying to deal with this on their own at the moment, especially Sky."

Jason nodded. "She's pregnant, Jason," Kat told her friends, watching their eyes widen. "She doesn't know, and I just told Sky this afternoon. At least, I think she's pregnant. The preliminary scan I did revealed that, and that there's an implant in her chest that could be causing whatever's happening to her."

"Where's Cadet Tate now?" Jason demanded. He felt like strangling the kid, but knew this wasn't Sky's fault.

"Right here."

Jason and Katherine swung around and the four adults found a haggard looking Sky standing with Jack, Bridge, and Z.

* * *

"I've found her," Desdemona announced as she strutted into the lab. Mayon looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, where?"

"Reefside, California, birthplace of the Dino Thunder Rangers."

Desdemona watched in shock as Mayon's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. "MAYON!"

* * *

After nearly an hour of explaining to Jason and Katherine what had happened in the last few days since they'd seen their daughter, and an hour speaking with the various Silver Guardian squads Wes and Eric had dispatched, Sky finally retreated to his and Bridge's room. All he wanted was some peace and quiet and a moment to himself. Unfortunately for him, Z, Bridge and Jack followed him, determined to keep him preoccupied.

"Guys, really, this isn't necessary. I want to take some Tylenol, grab a book, and crash for a while!" Sky huffed as the four walked into the room. Bridge, Z and Jack crashed into Sky's back when the Blue Ranger stopped in the middle of the doorway, his eyes fixed on his bed.

Sitting there, when it hadn't been there that morning, was Sydney's favorite stuffed animal – Peanuts. The team smiled slightly, knowing there was no way in hell Sydney would leave that behind and not have any intention of coming back for it.

"Who put that there?" Sky hissed, tears threatening again. "It wasn't there this morning."

"Do you think Syd snuck in here and planted it before she took off?" Jack asked.

"No," Z murmured. "We've had our bedrooms, the common room, the garage, and the command center on the security monitors all day, we'd have been notified if she'd slipped in here."

"Then how?"

"Hi guys." Turning, the four Rangers' jaws dropped when they saw who was standing behind them.

"SAM?"

* * *

Quickly, he stripped off his uniform and flung it on the floor before he stepped into the scalding spray for a second time that day. His neck was stiff and his back ached, as if he'd spent the entire day training. Instead, he'd put in long hours searching for Syd, with no success.

Bending under the spray, his mind played back the last couple of days. The one part of the last couple of days that kept coming back to him was making love to Sydney, and the fact that they'd created a child between them that was, even now, nestled inside her body.

"Damn it, Syd, why didn't you stay!" he hissed, pounding a fist against the shower wall. He wanted nothing more than to be in his bed, or hers, with her curled next to him, just basking in his feelings for her. Instead, she'd taken off like a scared rabbit and was hiding God knows where.

'I still can't believe she made Sam put Peanuts on my bed!' he thought angrily, but felt that anger evaporate immediately. Sam had been told to tell Sky that Sydney would be back for Peanuts, on that he could count. 'Hell, I can't believe Sam's back!' he thought with a smile. It felt good to have the whole team together.

Somehow, Sam had told them, when they'd returned him to his own time, he'd retained the ability to time travel in his light form, and so he had come back, after a month long search on his friends to find out how their lives had gone after the defeat of Grumm. To say he'd been worried about them because of this had been an understatement. All Sam had told them was that, yes, he knew the outcome, but beyond that, he had no information for them. He was here simply because he wanted to help his friends.

Sky didn't know if Sam's words brought comfort or more worry. Obviously, the Omega Ranger knew Sydney's fate, but Sky wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what it was, and if he did, was he going to like it. Life without Sydney was not apart of Sky's plans for the future, so he'd decided to simply not ask Sam, for fear that he'd learn that he'd lose her during this sudden conflict.

"Are you coming out anytime soon?" Z's voice floated through the bathroom door, making Sky sigh and turn off the taps.

"Why?"

"Because there's someone here to see you, who may have some answers for you."

* * *

Sky came thundering out of the bathroom in his sweats, his socks and a shirt in his hands. When he saw Conner, Kira and Ethan standing in his bedroom his jaw dropped.

"What are you three doing here?" he demanded.

Conner smiled, and ever the leader, stepped forward. "We got a phone call from Hayley about an hour ago. It's taken us this long to get through traffic, but when we heard Sydney was missing, we figured you'd like to know what we know."

"And what's that?" Sky demanded.

"She's in Reefside, at Dr. O's old house, and our old lair," Kira told him, striding forward. "She's fine. Hayley's driven by the house, the lights are all off and her Jeep is parked out front."

Taking a deep breath, Sky sank down on the nearest flat surface, which was his bed, and felt his heart shudder. She was safe, and sound, for now. "Thank you."

Ethan grinned. "I'm going to go up and meet with the Commander and Jason, are you two staying down here?"

Kira rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, oh Computer Whiz, I'll walk up with you. I'm sure Conner wants to talk to Sky." The pair moved out of the room, with Z, Bridge, Jack and Sam following.

"How you dealing, dude?" Conner asked, sitting down on Sky's desk chair.

"I'm dealing. I miss her." Somehow, Sky felt a kinship with the former Red Ranger that he couldn't quite explain. "This sucks. She's been through enough as it is; she didn't need to go through this too."

Conner nodded. "Sometimes, bad things happen to good people, and we don't know why. If that wasn't a harsh reality, Dr. O and Kim would still be alive, and Sydney would have grown up with her parents, and I wouldn't have lost the only mentor I've ever known. If life was fair, both Kira and I would still be happily married to Krista and Trent."

Sky looked at the retired Ranger and nodded. "Do you regret marrying Kira?"

"Hell no, but I miss Krista. She and I had ten good years together. We have a daughter who's going to be hitting high school soon. I miss Trent, and I know Kira does too. And so does their son. It's not easy loosing a member of your team, no matter how long ago you had the power."

Sky swallowed hard, wondering if he was going to loose a member of his team during this fight. He didn't have much time to ponder that when the alarms went off and a call went through the base.

"ALL POWER RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!"

Nodding to each other, Conner and Sky hurried out of the room, Sky grabbing his morpher from his nightstand as he did so, and headed for the command center.

* * *

Bridge was sound asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jack and Z had both gone to their rooms, Sam was up in the Command Center with Kat and Boom, and Sky was just settling down to sleep.

Leaning over, Sky turned on the radio and tuned it to an oldies station. The song that was playing was a familiar one – his dad had often played the c.d. that it was on. The song, which was called "Arms Wide Open" was from an old band from the 1990's called Creed. Sky had head the story behind the song as well as why his dad liked it so much so many times over the years that he knew it by heart.

The writer of the song, who was also the lead singer of the group, had written it for his son when he'd found out his wife was expecting. Sky knew it was also the song his dad had heard after his mom had told him she was pregnant.

The Blue Ranger found it ironic that he was listening to it now, after he'd learned he was going to be a father himself. 'That's if we can ever get Sydney back here!" he thought angrily.

"You're broadcasting!" Bridge hissed sleepily. "Of course we're gonna get Syd back, don't think for one moment we won't."

Sky blushed. "Sorry Bridge. I'm just worried about her."

"Naw, you think?" Bridge grumbled. "Sky, you've always worried about Syd, that's nothing new. Just concentrate on the good things and positive thoughts."

Sky nodded and the two of them finally settled down again and went to sleep. The Blue Ranger began to dream, but found that his dreams of a life with Sydney were turning into a nightmare.

* * *

He spun around, trying to get a feel for his surroundings. Bridge, Z, and Jack were with him, morphed, but there didn't act like they knew were they were at any better than he did.

And that's when he saw her. Her morpher lay at her feet, shattered. He uniform was torn to shreds, revealing once creamy skin now adorned with cuts, bruises and black smudges. Two bodies lay in front of her, obviously having died trying to protect her.

Sky soon saw what had her rapt attention. Right in front of her, was Visvajita. He was a mix of a humanoid and an android, and he looked like he'd already taken a pounding.

Sky watched her lunge for the console on her right, Visvajita yelling as she did. The Blue Ranger felt his eyes widen and his body move toward her of its own accord when she turned toward him. He eyes were full of tears and her lips were moving, though Sky couldn't head her. However, he managed to read her lips – I'm sorry and I love you.

Sky felt himself pulled apart as the world started to disappear, and the next thing he knew was he was no longer on the ship, but standing beneath it. The other members of his team were with him, looking just as dazed and disoriented. As realization dawned, Sky saw the ship explode.

"SYDNEY!"

* * *

Z and Jack ran through the hallways, dressed in their pajamas, their destination the infirmary. Bridge's frantic call had come barely three hours after they'd gotten back from the Zord battle with Visvajita's minions.

"Rangers," Kat greeted. Bridge was speaking with Commander Cruger, Jason, and Eric while Sky sat on an infirmary bed, Jen, Wes, and Katherine standing before him.

"What happened?" Z demanded.

"Sky had what you would call a vision. Bridge shouldn't have worried you over nothing. He's fine; we're merely observing him for a few more minutes and then he can go back to his room."

Z ignored Kat and headed toward Bridge while Jack moved toward Sky.

"I'm fine," Sky assured his parents and Katherine. A smile broke out on his face when Jack smiled at him mischievously and wandered over. "Jack."

The Red Ranger shook his head. "You love having all the pretty women fawning all over you, don't you Sky?"

"Funny Jack, real funny."

Jack could see the uneasiness in Sky's posture and facial features, and instantly knew the Blue Ranger hadn't gotten what he needed to off his chest.

"You're free to go, Sky, but take it easy, please." Sky nodded to Kat and jumped off the bed.

"Thank you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

Bridge, Z and Jack stuck close to him on his way out of the infirmary. Bridge nodded sleepily to the others who broke off once they got to the common room.

Once Sky was settled in bed, Bridge grinned. Jack and Z didn't even knock; they came right in, carrying their pillows and blankets.

"What in the hell are you two doing?"

"Crashing here tonight," Z told him from the floor where she and Bridge were, while Jack hopped up on the Green Ranger's bed, and settled himself in his blankets.

"Why?"

"Because you need the support and Bridge needs a buffer from your emotional turmoil."

Sky shot an apologetic glance in Bridge's direction, which caused the Green Ranger to shrug and nod.

"Look, lights out. Let's get some sleep," Jack mumbled, the four finally drifting off.


	16. 14: Learning The Truth

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 14:** Learning The Truth  
**Last Revised:** September 7, 2005

**Summary:** In her confrontation with Mayon and Desdemona, Sydney learns who they really are, and how they came to be working for Visvajita. And, she gets a small gift from someone in her past that helps her deal with her present.  
**Rating:** it's changed, M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Um, yeah, BloomingViolets and I started writing a joint story. It's called A Different Side Of You (SPD with S/S and B/Z). Beyond that, thanks for all the support you guys. I'm still debating what the sequel is gonna be about...I should have an answer for you on it by the time I post the epilogue, which might I add, is about 2 pages long at the moment...I've already got two scenes written. :) Now I just have to work on 15 and finish the Epilogue and this story will be finished.

_"Three things cannot long be hidden the sun, the moon, and the truth." -- Confucius --_

_"I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word in reality. This is why right, temporarily defeated, is stronger than evil triumphant." -- Martin Luther King --_

_"Truth fears no trial." -- Proverb --_

* * *

It had been an extremely long night. After three days, she still wasn't use to the quiet of the house in the outskirts of Reefside. She missed the academy, she missed hearing Z snoring slightly across the room, she missed the feel and smell of her sheets, she missed knowing that the boys were just across the hall from her, and she missed Peanuts. But of all the things that she'd missed in the last three days, it was Sky she missed the most. 

Sighing, she threw back the covers and rolled out of bed. Slipping her feet into the fuzzy pink slippers she'd found, she reached for the pink and white bathrobe that hung on the bed post and then moved into the hall and then down the stairs to the kitchen.

The sun was barely out, leaving most of the yard draped in darkness. A glance at the clock showed it was barely five thirty. Biting her bottom lip, Sydney moved to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk she'd bought the day before. A bowl, spoon, and a box of Rice Krispies followed.

Once she had her breakfast, Syd moved out onto the front porch and sat at the picnic table. The sun was shining brighter now, and she felt comfortable enough to eat her breakfast outside instead of cooped up in the house.

After she was done eating, Sydney got dressed and then headed down to the hidden room in the basement, via the staircase in the den.

For the last two days, she'd spent most of her time working to get Tommy's computer system up, as the lab looked like no one had been in it for ages; that wasn't much of a surprise, as Hayley probably didn't frequent the lair much since Dino Thunder had lost their powers, or since Tommy and Kim had died.

After an hour of working on the computer, Sydney chirped in surprise when she saw the image come onto the screen. "I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life, my history as a Power Ranger. My story begins in Angel Grove..."

The Pink Ranger's eyes misted over as she sat and watched the history of the Power Rangers of Earth. She saw how her parents became Rangers, saw how they left being Rangers, and saw how the other teams, up through Dino Thunder, came into existence. After the Ranger diary was done, Sydney found another video on the computer, and this time, it was a lot more personal.

"Sydney, if you're watching this, I can only assume that something's happened to your mom and me," Tommy started, looking into the camera. He looked a little older than the last time she'd seen him alive, and a lot older than in the video diary she'd just watched.

"It's January 1, 2009. Right now, you're mom's upstairs putting you to bed. I just received a call from an old friend of mine, Wes Collins. You probably know him by now."

Syd laughed. Boy did she know Wes, and especially his son. "Anyway, his wife, Jennifer, she's a police officer from the year 3007. She's living here to make sure that the Power Rangers legacy continues on. I'm sure by now you've heard about the Power Rangers, and you probably know your mom and I were Rangers, correction, are Rangers, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, Jen just called and told me she'd spoken with some friends in the future, and had checked into a few things I'd asked to know about. One of them was your future. By the time you see this, Syd, you're probably already going to be in the middle of your destiny, your life as a Power Ranger."

Sydney looked shocked. Her father had checked up on how she turned out when she was barely two? "I know that sounds unfair, but I just had to know, and I think after everything your mother and I have been through to protect this planet, we should be allowed to know that much. The battles with Visvajita are getting harder and harder, and I don't know how much longer either of us may be around. Imagine my surprise, Sydney, when I learned the beautiful blonde Pink Ranger of S.P.D.'s 2025 B Squad happened to be my daughter."

The Pink Ranger blinked back tears and continued to watch the video. "You looked so beautiful, Sydney, when we met. I'm sure by now you know it was me in that black and gold uniform. You fight like your mom, with a mix of your Aunt Kat and Aunt Aisha thrown in for good measure."

"Sydney, your mom and I are so proud of you. In case something happens to the copies I made, all of our home videos are on the back up computer that's kept in the vault. To access that, just click on a folder called DT Vault on this computer and type in Handsome for the user name and Beautiful for the password."

Sydney watched on with a smile as Tommy turned when someone called his name. Her eyes welled when Kim's voice sounded and then she appeared on the video.

"Beautiful?"

"I thought I'd find you down here," Kim chided, leaning forward to kiss him.

"And I thought you were putting Sydney to bed?"

Kim giggled. "She keeps crying for her daddy. Come up with me and help me or I won't be able to get her to bed."

Syd saw Tommy reach out and take the little girl with brown pigtails from her mother. "Say hi Sydney," Tommy told the two year old in his arms. The little girl reached out a hand toward the computer, giggling happily in her daddy's arms.

The Pink Ranger watched in fascinations at how she interacted with her parents at such a young age. Once the little girl's desire to play with the computer and camera were gone, Sydney watched Tommy pull her close and tuck her head under his chin, so that she was snuggled against his chest. Kim pulled up the other chair, and Syd watched her lean her head against Tommy's shoulder so that she and her daughter where face to face, smiling at one another.

"It's time for bed, munchkin," Kim murmured to baby Sydney, who began to rub her face against Tommy's shoulder in a sleepy manner.

"Beautiful, shut the camera and computer off, will you?"

Sydney closed her eyes for a moment once the screen went black. She was biting back the tears that wanted to fall. Her birth parents had loved her so much; she could tell just from how they were with her and each other on camera.

Shaking off the melancholy mood, Syd got to work finding the copies Tommy told her about.

She sat there for hours watching six years of home movies once she found them. She saw Tommy and Kim's engagement party, which was chalk full of Rangers from the past, as well as their wedding and Jason and Katherine's wedding. She saw Trini's inauguration as the Governor of California, she got to witness Sky's birth – sorta – as Tommy and Kimberly had been present for that, as well as Sky's first few birthdays. And then there were tapes of Kim during her pregnancy, where Jason and Katherine were constantly present. There was a copy of the day she was born, her first four birthdays, moments Tommy had captured of her and Sky playing together at the park, in the sandbox, and even in the Collins' pool.

By the time she'd watched all of the movies it was nearly three in the afternoon. She shut off the equipment and went to go find something to eat.

* * *

"Mayon?" Desdemona called out. She was crouched next to him on the floor. 

They'd been lovers for as long as they'd worked for Visvajita, and to see him like this was hard on her. She knew she was seen as pure evil, but deep down, she loved this man more than she could possibly describe, and she'd never seen him like this.

"Kat...Jase...Syd...Kim..."

Desdemona gasped at the names. They were familiar to her, like she hadn't heard them in a long time, but she didn't remember their importance. "Mayon?"

"Beautiful..."

Mayon's eyes opened, and instead of the beady black they normally were, Desdemona saw a chocolate brown. The humanoid android watched Desdemona's eyes glaze over before she slumped forward against him.

* * *

Sydney sat cross legged on the picnic table on the deck at the front of the house. She had a cup of green tea in her hands and a plate at her side where half a sandwich sat, untouched. 

'I can't believe I hurt my friends!' she kept repeating to herself.

Sydney couldn't help but to keep picturing the simulator session with Z, and how her lack of concentration had gotten the Yellow Ranger hurt by blaster fire.

Then she saw herself grabbing Bridge's hand, hers a fist of iron, and she remembered squeezing his hand so hard that she probably broke several of the bones.

The argument with the Commander and Jack hadn't been too bad, until they'd both looked at her with hurt in their eyes.

No, the worst of the incidents that had caused her to leave her safe haven had been when Sky attempted to hug her and she'd snapped her elbow back into his ribs. Seeing him clutching his side, while he was on his knees, because she'd hurt him was too much for her to take.

'I'm going to beat this, so I can go back and apologize, and if they at least forgive me, then I can live with that. I don't expect them to welcome me back with open arms or anything like that, but to at least have their forgiveness will be good.'

Just the thought of never sharing the intimacy of friendship she'd had with any of them every again made her ache, but it was the fact that she knew she'd never be with Sky again, not in such an intimately personal way, that had the tears rushing back to her eyes.

"Damn it! I'm not a baby! I don't need to cry every time something doesn't go right! I'm going to make this okay! I swear it!" she vowed, slamming the cup down next to her before she scratched at the tears in her eyes.

* * *

"You wanted to see us?" Jack asked as the A Squad Rangers entered the Command Center. Commander Cruger and Kat were standing near a computer where Boom was typing in something. 

"Yes," Cruger started. "Ms. Manx has gathered as much information on our enemy as she could. She's going to brief us now."

The Rangers gathered with Cruger and Kat and Boom around the table in the middle of the room. "As you know, his name is Visvajita," Kat started, making sure she had everyone's attention. "And as you also know, he was who the first S.P.D. teams of Earth fought against many years ago. Until recently, he's been pretty low key. We didn't know a lot about him back when he first attacked, and we still don't know a lot about him now."

"Then how's that going to help us help Syd?" Sky demanded sarcastically.

Commander Cruger glared and Kat shook her head at him. "Well, I haven't gotten to what we do know about him. First of all, I've been in contact with as many of the S.P.D. bases as I could think of. He's basically been following Grumm's path the last couple of years, but staying out of trouble. However, I have a handful of places of some importance that I've found he's attacked."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Z asked.

"These places are all related – each one of them has a significant part in Ranger history."

"Where Kat?" Cruger finally demanded.

"Outposts near KO-35, Phadoes, Eltar, Aquitar, Edenoi, Liaria, Mirinoi, Triforia, and Inquiris – each of those planets, at one point or another, has played a role in Ranger history."

The four cadets knew enough about Ranger history now to know that Kat wasn't lying. Rangers or their mentors or even allies to Ranger teams had come from each of those planets.

"So what, is he out to destroy the legacy of the Power Rangers?" Bridge asked.

"In a way, yes. I had Andros and Ashley do some digging for me, and they put me in contact with Earth's first Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston. You met him at the Officer's Ball, his wife is President Cranston."

The cadets nodded and waited for her to continue. "The original teams here on Earth were mentored by a being known as Zordon. He was from Eltar, which is quite a ways away from Earth. Anyway, Zordon was several millennia old when he died, which means he made a lot of friends..."

"And even more enemies," Z finished when Kat trailed off.

"Correct. So far, those who've survived Visvajita's attacks have been able to tell us one thing – he's bent on defeating Zordon's Rangers. Now that he's here on Earth, he could go after the original teams, and it explains why he went after the Ninjetti Rangers with such abandon twelve years ago."

Sky cocked an eyebrow at their feline advisor, sensing right off that something was wrong. "What else haven't you told us."

"Desdemona has a partner," Kat started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "His name is Mayon. I believe he's the one who put the implant in Syd. But there's more to it than that. During your last fight with Desdemona, I did a scan of her, to input her energy readings into the computer."

"And?" Cruger asked, not liking where this was going.

"She bares a small amount of the Pink Crane energy signature that was unique to Katherine Hillard Scott, and before her, Kimberly Hart Oliver."

* * *

The woods behind the Oliver homestead were nearly a jungle these days, the brush having overgrown tremendously without the disturbance of people, namely the Dino Thunder and Ninjetti Ranger teams. 

Sydney was grateful, however, that the path that led back from the house into the woods was still pretty visible. She could get her workout in and then follow it back to the house.

As a child, she'd done so many things – ballet and diving like her mother, karate like her father, but she'd also been very interested in the martial art known as Ninjitsu, or the art of the Ninja, as well as gymnastics, playing the guitar and singing. She remembered going to camp each year. One year it had been New York to study ballet, several summers had been spent here in Reefside studying the musical arts with, ironically enough, Kira Mercer, and a lot of time, had been spent in Angel Grove, going to the Youth Center to study the martial arts with her father and her uncles Adam and Rocky, who were now both politicians.

While she had enjoyed the same sports as her parents, she knew now why she'd been so drawn to the guitar, to singing, to gymnastics, and to Ninjitsu – those things were a connection to the parents she barely knew now.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that Sydney never noticed the Krybots poking in and out of the trees, or the two powerful figures stalking toward her.

"So, this is the courageous Pink Ranger of S.P.D.?"

Spinning around, Syd brought her body to a defensive posture, regarding the two figures and the Krybots. "Oh, Desdemona, did you bring a playmate?" Sydney taunted.

"She has Kimberly's attitude problem," Desdemona chuckled to Mayon, which caused him to roll his eyes at her and Sydney to stiffen and glare at the pair.

"How dare you even think of speaking my mother's name?" Syd hissed angrily.

Desdemona smiled. "Because, child, I'm the one who destroyed her. She fell at my hand."

"Don't play with her like that, Desdemona," Mayon grumbled, resting his hand on Desdemona's forearm. "We don't want to fight you, Sydney, we merely want to talk."

"Whatever!" Syd shot back. "I know this is a trap, and I know Visvajita has sent you here. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks."

Desdemona rolled her eyes and sighed, while Mayon merely stared at Sydney. The Pink Ranger watched on in shock as Desdemona extended a hand and destroyed the Krybots. "Does it look like either of us are going to hurt you now?"

"You've got five minutes, talk," Sydney told them, easing up from her position but remaining on alert.

"How much do you know about your parent's deaths, Sydney?"

"Just that they got taken back to Visvajita's ship after Team One set the explosives, and that no one ever saw them again."

Mayon watched the young lady before him, an ache in his chest he hadn't felt in over twelve years rising up to grasp hold of him – love. "You're right, and there's a reason no one heard from Tommy and Kimberly ever again."

"Oh yeah, why?" Sydney asked.

Desdemona stepped forward, her eyes shifting from fire red to a doe brown, which caused Sydney a moment of terror to see. She knew those eyes, had seen them countless times in pictures, home videos, hell, in her dreams, but most of all every time she looked in a mirror without her contacts in – they were her own eyes staring back at her, the same eyes she shared with one other person – her mother, Kimberly.

"Because Visvajita turned Tommy and Kimberly into what you see before you."

Tears coursed down Syd's cheeks, her head shaking back and forth in denial while she brought a hand up to stifle her sobs. "NO! LIAR!"

* * *

"Report." 

"Emperor, both Mayon and Desdemona have left. They took a squad of Krybots with them," one of Visvajita's many flunkies told him.

"Where have they gone?"

"To Reefside, Sire; to where the S.P.D. Pink Ranger is."

"Bring them to me! ALL OF THEM!"

"Yes Sire!" the lackey obeyed, running from the room.

"Its time we met, Sydney, so you can learn how you're going to help me bring about the destruction of S.P.D."

Evil laughter rang out, filling the room and the hallways beyond.

* * *

The alarms inside the command center went off, causing the Rangers to snap to attention. Kat and Boom moved to a computer, while Cruger sat in his chair. 

"Oh no!" Boom cried out, seeing the screen and what it read.

"What's wrong?"

Kat spun around to face the Rangers. "Desdemona and Mayon are in Reefside."

"Have they found Sydney?" Sky asked, worried.

"Yes."

"Commander!" Sky cried out, watching the big blue dog think for a moment.

"Will we be able to get there in time, Kat?"

"I'm afraid not. There's a hundred Krybots closing in on their position," Kat told them, her eyes never wavering from Cruger's. "They're sitting ducks."

"SYDNEY!"

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" Mayon called to the two women, racing toward them and shielding them with his own body as laser fire erupted, knocking them down. When the trio got up, the saw they were surrounded by a hundred or so Krybots, and Visvajita's sniveling assistant. 

"The Emperor wants to see the three of you, now," the lackey told them, smiling wickedly.

Sydney panicked, but Desdemona simply shook her head at her and moved to keep the Pink Ranger between her and Mayon. "Then let's not keep him waiting."

In a flash, the forest was cleared, leaving no trace of Sydney, the Krybots, Mayon, or Desdemona.

* * *

"Kat, status report!" Cruger demanded. 

Kat looked up from her console, her eyes full of worry. "All of the energy that was building in Reefside is gone..."

Cruger bowed his head in disbelief. Z spun around and threw herself into Bridge's arms while Jack moved toward Sky.

"Including Syd?" Sky asked, hoping against hope.

"Including Sydney." Jack caught Sky just as the Blue Ranger's knees buckled.


	17. 15: Pink And White 4ever

**Variations Of Pink  
Chapter 15:** Pink And White 4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 11, 2005

**Summary:** Tommy and Kim regain control of their bodies thanks to a blast of familiar power from some old friends, and help their daughter destroy Visvajita, but at what cost?  
**Rating:** it's changed, M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Only the epilogue to go folks. Hope you enjoy this one!

_"Let me know your faults and I will remind you of your strengths and gifts. Look at the world through skeptical eyes and you miss the beauty of the common bliss. See things as they are, not as they could be. Look around, see how lucky you are, fortune is on your side, not fighting against you." -- Unknown --_

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control!" -- Unknown --_

_"I'm talking about fate here - when feelings are so powerful it's as if some force beyond your control is guiding you to someone who can make you happy beyond your wildest dreams." -- The movie "Alex & Emma" --_

* * *

Jen held tight to Wes' hand as they rushed through the hallways of the Academy, Taylor and Eric right behind them. The four had been at the Collins' household having lunch when they'd gotten the urgent call.

"Where is he?" Jen demanded when she saw Cruger as the four former Rangers raced through the doors to the command center.

"He's been confined to his quarters," Anubis told her calmly. "He had an emotional breakdown earlier."

Jen's knees buckled slightly but Wes caught her. "Is he okay?" Wes asked.

Kat came forward then. "We think it has something to do with Sydney. He seems to be feeling whatever she's feeling."

"Like they're linked?" Taylor asked, trying to understand.

"Yes. There's more," Kat told them. "We've discovered, what we think is evidence of Tommy and Kimberly's whereabouts."

Four sets of shocked eyes landed on Kat. "What?" Eric barked, clutching Taylor's hand.

"We believe Visvajita turned them into his top two warriors, Mayon and Desdemona. Desdemona is showing faint traces of Ninjetti powers, and when Mayon appeared at Syd's last known location, I detected faint Ninjetti energy signatures on him too."

"WHAT?"

Movement in the command center ceased, all eyes turning to see Jason and Katherine standing in the doorway, looking pale and shocked.

* * *

Sydney struggled against the bonds that held her. They were made of energy, so she couldn't use them to her advantage like she could a pair of metal ones.

"Stop struggling, Sydney," Mayon told her softly, which caused her to glare at him but heed his words.

"Why should I?" she asked angrily.

"Because you'll only harm the child you're carrying even more," Desdemona hissed in her ear.

Sydney's eyes widened while her face was a mask of shock. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. You're carrying Sky's child," Mayon told her softly.

"But! We only had sex once! And it was protected!" Syd hissed at him.

"Protection isn't one hundred percent effective, Sydney, and because you're both Rangers and offspring of Rangers, once is all it really could take."

Sydney's eyes drifted to her stomach, widening in wonder. 'Oh God! Sky!' she thought helplessly, wondering if she'd get the chance to tell him, let alone bring their child into this world.

Desdemona smiled. "If he's anything like Tommy, he probably already knows."

The Pink Ranger's eyes welled with tears at the mention of the legendary Ranger's name.

* * *

Jen and Katherine followed one of the D Level Cadets toward A Squads quarters, while Taylor, Wes, Eric and Jason stayed in the command center to help. Dr. Manx had told them Jack, Bridge and Z were with Sky in his quarters.

"He's going to be fine, Jen," Katherine assured her friend. "He's a tough kid."

"I know, but I'm worried about Sydney too."

The two former Pink Rangers shared a look that spoke volumes.

"Mrs. Collins, Mrs. Scott," Jack greeted them when they came in. Bridge and Z sat on the Green Ranger's bed, Bridge's arm around Z's shoulders. Sky lay on his bed, asleep, Peanuts tucked securely in his arms.

"Oh Baby!" Jen murmured, rushing to Sky's side. The Blue Ranger remained asleep even after his mother began to touch him.

"Kat gave him a sedative, to help him sleep. He's been going non stop in panic mode for the last couple of hours."

Katherine nodded, noticing for the first time the stuffed animal in Sky's arms. The former Morphin, Zeo and Turbo Ranger smiled, knowing Sydney would come back to claim that.

"How are the rest of you holding up?" Katherine asked softly, not wanting to disturb Jen.

"We're falling apart, to be honest with you," Jack whispered back. "Especially Z and Bridge. I feel like I've failed them, Mrs. Scott, all of them."

Katherine recognized the self doubt there, and the despair. 'Do they make Red Rangers out of the same mould or what? I can't remember how many times I've heard that tone from Jason, Rocky, or Tommy over the years!'

The mere thought of Tommy caused Katherine to tear up. 'I miss you both so much!'

* * *

Sydney gasped as the Krybots and Visvajita's flunky led the trip into a large room on Visvajita's ship. On a large thrown looking chair, sat a humanoid, who looked as though several of his limbs were made of steel. The Pink Ranger knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was Visvajita.

"Welcome, Ms. Oliver," he greeted then chuckled. "Or should I call you Ms. Scott? Or perhaps it's Cadet Drew?"

Sydney's chin came up defiantly at his piercing gaze and maniacal laughter.

"Quiet, aren't we? And here I thought you had Kimberly's spunk and spirit?"

Sydney's lip quivered slightly but that was the only indication that what was said had gotten to her.

"I also hear congratulations are in order to you and Cadet Tate, on the pending birth of your child."

At his words, Mayon and Desdemona struggled against their bonds, having understood his tone and manner faster than Sydney. "You two will be dealt with soon enough. However, continue on if you feel it necessary, but I must warn you. Your actions could cause the death of your grandchild, the same way they caused the death of your son."

The Pink Ranger gasped. "WHAT?"

Desdemona stopped struggling. "Don't touch her, Visvajita."

Mayon remained silent, while the evil emperor gloated. "Poor Sydney, never knew and you didn't tell her, did you?"

"What is he talking about?" Sydney demanded of Desdemona and Mayon.

"Kimberly was pregnant when she and Tommy battled me. Your brother was born six months later – and died at my hand when your mother refused to behave herself."

"I wasn't about to become your queen, you sick bastard!" Desdemona hissed.

'Oh God!' Sydney thought in shock. 'I had a brother!'

* * *

Sky stood on the beach, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes on the waves, his thoughts on Sydney.

"Cadet."

Craning his neck, Sky saw Cruger approaching him. "Commander."

"You're supposed to be in your quarters."

"I know. I just couldn't stay there, it was too much."

The big blue canine nodded, too many people asking the same question over and over again when the answer hadn't changed from the last time the question had been asked. "Sky, she'll be fine. She's a fighter, a survivor; she'll come through this with flying colors."

Sky nodded. "All I want is her in my arms, safe. I keep wondering if she knows she's pregnant."

Anubis smiled. "Mothers just know those things."

Sky laughed, thinking about his own mother. "You're right, of course."

"Come on, Sky. I think Kat's about ready with the SWAT upgrades and a plan of attack."

* * *

Sydney was strapped to a table in a lab. She'd been separated from Desdemona and Mayon at Visvajita's command. 'This can't be good' she thought as she looked around, and saw all the lab equipment.

"I bet you're wondering why I've had you brought in here," Visvajita told her as he and several men entered.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"The child you're carrying is going to help me destroy S.P.D."

"What?" Sydney asked, clearly confused.

"We're just going to remove your fetus, inject it with a special serum. I'm going to have my most trusted wizard cast a spell on it and then we'll put it back. When you give birth, the spell will activate, and your child will do my bidding, starting with destroying you and your fellow Rangers, and then Anubis and S.P.D."

Sydney's eyes filled with terror and fear. 'Oh God! NO!'

"Emperor?" one of the men asked.

"Proceed, doctors."

"NO!"

* * *

The doors to the command center had just opened, and Cruger and Sky had stepped through, each chuckling about something, when Sky screamed in pain and collapsed, Jason and Jack barely able to spin around and catch him before he hit the floor.

"SKY!" Jen cried out and lunged toward her son, Wes following him.

Kat rushed over, a portable scanner in hand, and knelt next to Sky on the floor, the Blue Ranger convulsing momentarily before he went still.

"Kat?" Jack frantically asked, his eyes wide at seeing his friend and teammate like this.

"Nothing's wrong with him physically, but something's obviously wrong."

Bridge came forward, knelt next to his friend and teammate, and took off his gloved hand, allowing him to read Sky's emotions. Taking a deep breath, Bridge placed his bare hand on Sky's forehead, and cried out when he did so.

"BRIDGE!" Z called to him, catching him as he stumbled back a moment later, eyes wide and breathing labored.

"It's Syd! He's feeling Syd's pain!" Bridge gasped, leaning back against Z, unaware that he'd taken Z's hand in his own without replacing his glove.

The Yellow Ranger fought her emotions, trying to remain calm and collected so that Bridge could use her as an anchor to get back to normal. She noticed it worked when he sagged against her and put his glove back on.

"Bridge?" Cruger asked.

"I can't tell what's happening to her, Sky didn't even seem to know, but I could clearly feel her fear, her terror, and her pain. Something bad is happening, and somehow Sky's linked to her. I saw colors in his aura, and I've been studying up on them with help from some of the Cadets at the academy on KO-35. Some of them are there because of his Ranger powers, and because of his parents' Ranger powers, and I'm guessing because he and Syd are so emotionally close, because of her Ranger powers, but some of them shouldn't have been there."

No one seemed to mind that Bridge was rambling on, but Kat was curious. "What colors Bridge?"

"Blue and Pink," he started. "Representative of his and Sydney's Ranger colors, and Mrs. Collins' former Ranger color; the Pink also because he's in love with Syd, but the blue...Sky's not deeply spiritual, so that leads me to believe it's magic based."

"Is that all?" Jason finally asked, understanding Kat's line of thinking; she wanted to keep Bridge talking so that they could figure out what was happening to Sydney.

"No. Red, Green, and Yellow, but that's cause Jack, Z and I are here, and Mr. Collins; those are very thin lines around him, with the red being a bit larger. Brown, there's a lot of Brown around him. That means, in this case I think, that this is such a miserable situation to him. But the one that scares me is the Pinkish-black."

Kat's eyes widened. Since she'd been working with Bridge, she too had studied what most of the colors of an aura were supposed to mean.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked, frantic to know what had scared Bridge so badly.

"It could mean he's feeling protective towards Syd, which is a given considering the rest of the colors, but black also means evil."

The implications of Bridge's words were left hanging in the air; Sydney could have very well have been turned evil.

* * *

Mayon and Desdemona were knocked to their knees when the punch of power surged through the ship. Gasps were uttered before silent screams were ripped from their mouths. The two of them were thrown to the floor, light surrounding them.

The Krybots scattered, attempting to hide from the light that was destroying them.

When the wave of power died down, the two figures were left laying on the floor, no longer hideous looking, but having seemingly been restored to their former glory.

Mayon's eyes opened, taking in the ceiling above him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself into a sitting position, eyes widening in shock; laying there in a most familiar pink ninja uniform, was the love of his life. "Kimberly?"

She groaned and rolled onto her back, having heard him vaguely calling her. "Oh God, Tommy?" she called out, groaning as she tried to sit up.

"Beautiful?"

The most electrifying smile lit her face as she turned doe brown eyes to his face, seeing it had been restored to the one she'd fallen in love with at sixteen.

"Handsome!"

Kimberly threw herself into his arms, happy that they were rid of the two monstrosities they'd been turned into. "Kim?"

"That power felt familiar, Handsome," she told him, having acknowledge his silent question.

"That was from our daughter."

"I know. How about we go kick his ass for touching her?"

"After you, Beautiful."

"Why thank you, Handsome."

The two pushed themselves to their feet, noticing they each wore the ninja suits they'd been given during their tenure as the Pink and White Rangers of the Morphin' team, and smiled. With a silent nod, they sprinted down the familiar hallways toward where their daughter lay, helpless, against Visvajita's sinister scheme.

* * *

The command center of the Academy looked like a Ranger reunion when Cruger stepped through the doors.

Eric and Taylor Meyers spoke in hushed tons with Jennifer and Wesley Collins, and Carter and Dana Grayson, who'd just arrived from Mariner Bay, both having more experience than Kat in taking care of injured Rangers.

Conner and Kira McKnight stood with Ethan James and Hayley Johnston near the computer consoles Kat was working at, both Hayley and Ethan lending a hand.

Cole Evans, T.J. Johnson, Andros of KO-35, Leo Corbett, Shane Clark and Hunter Bradley stood in a group, talking amongst themselves. Wes had called each of the former Red Rangers here for help, just in case.

And then there was the group of elder Rangers ringed around the current team – Billy and Trini Cranston, Zack Taylor, Justin Stewart, Jason and Katherine Scott. The only four missing were Rocky and Aisha DeSantos and Tanya and Adam Park.

For the first time in a long time, Anubis Cruger was moved beyond belief. There was a Ranger representative of every team Earth had seen from Mighty Morphin' to Dino Thunder, each of them willing and ready to give support to the children of four of the most well known of their peers.

"I wish Rocky and Adam were here," Justin murmured to Jason, who nodded.

"I tried getting a hold of them," Billy responded. "Rocky's secretary said he was out of the office, and Adam's said he hadn't been in yet. All we can do now is wait, and hope."

"The Rock-man has arrived!"

Turning, those gathered took in the four figures striding through the doors of the command center. Rocky stood in the center of the four person group, Aisha on his left, Adam on his right, and Tanya on Adam's right.

"We were beginning to wonder if you'd show up!" Jason teased, causing Rocky to glare at him.

"Hey, some of us are public servants who can't get away from the media and our growing band of groupies as easily as you, Jason."

"What's going on, Billy's call sounded so urgent?" Tanya asked, moving toward Katherine and Jason.

"Well, Sydney's been taken, by Visvajita," Katherine told her, watching her friends as their faces took on horrified expressions.

"What aren't you telling us?" Aisha asked, sensing somehow that Katherine hadn't told them the entire story.

"Dr. Manx has discovered trace amounts of Ninjetti energy, on Visvajita's ship."

"What does that mean?" Adam demanded.

"It means that Tommy and Kimberly are with Sydney," Kat told the former Rangers, watching the shock spread among them.

* * *

A pink haze.

That's all they see when they kick the door open. A pink haze misting over everything in the room, the white light at the ceiling bouncing power off the pink crystals in the air.

"Oh god!" Tommy muttered.

"SYDNEY!" Kimberly screamed, rushing forward, her husband on her heels. She doesn't care what's here, all she knows is that her daughter is somewhere in the pink haze and she has to find her, has to be there for the child she created like she hasn't been for the last twelve years.

"SYD!" Tommy calls, moving the chairs, tables, and bodies strew on the floor as he and Kimberly pick their way to the center of the room.

"Tommy, look!" Kim hisses. The two of them see two figures standing in the middle of the room. One of them is Visvajita. The other is encased in a vortex of power – blues, pinks, whites, reds, greens, colors worn by ever Ranger ever swirls around the young Pink Ranger.

"Your daughter is mine!" Visvajita hisses. "Too bad you're too late to save her, or your grandchild!"

"NO!" Kimberly's scream rips through the room, and to Tommy's mind, it looks and sounds so much like Kira's Ptera Scream that it causes his heart to ache.

* * *

"They're on their way," Kat announces to Cruger. Moments ago, a small ship carrying Jack, Sky, Z and Bridge left Earth for the uncloaked ship that appeared over New Tech City.

Sam has gone to rally the younger cadets, while all of the former Rangers gather in the command center.

"Are you ready?" Cruger asks Jason and Rocky, who nod in unison.

Kat's been tracking Sydney's morpher, and has come to the conclusion that she's on the ship flying over the city. Cruger has dispatcher the Pink Ranger's teammates to retrieve her, and Billy, Rocky and Jason have come up with a plan to help their friends.

"It's time!" Rocky calls out, the others responding to his words.

Along the walls, the Red Rangers gather, each calling up their powers. A foot in front of them, Jen, Dana, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Taylor stood, each glowing with their powers. In another circle inside that one, stood Jason, Tanya, Trini, Zack and Justin. The middle circle consisted of Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Katherine.

"NOW!" Rocky shouted his command.

"RED RANGER POWER!" the Red Rangers called out.

"PINK RANGER POWER!" Jen and Dana commanded their power to them.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Taylor proudly announced.

"DINO THUNDER POWER!" Conner, Kira and Ethan, the original three of the Dino Rangers, lifted their voices in unison.

"TURBO RANGER POWER!" Justin's voice announced next.

"ZEO RANGER POWER!" Tanya followed her younger teammate.

"MORPHIN' RANGER POWER!" Jason, Trini and Zack's voices drowned out the others, only to be silenced a second later when five voices rose above the rest.

"NINJETTI!"

"THE FROG!"

"THE CRANE!"

"THE WOLF!"

"THE BEAR!"

"THE APE!"

Cruger, Hayley, and Kat watched in shock as all the powers that had been called flared and started a chain reaction. Each outer circle directed their power in to the next, and so on, until all of the power slammed into the Ninjetti five. When white and a deeper shade of pink mixed with the Ninjetti colors, those gathered knew that Tommy and Kimberly had received the telepathic message.

"NOW!"

"NINJA RANGER POWER!"

* * *

Z was surprised to see Sky's leg bouncing around in a nervous manner. She had never seen the Blue Ranger so jittery before a battle, but, the Yellow Ranger concluded, no battle had ever been so important.

Three Rangers were possibly fighting for their lives and the huge, black ship hovering over New Tech City, and it was A Squad's job to get them out, safe and sound.

"Sky, you're making me nervous, now stop!" Jack commanded. Bridge was handling the shuttle fairly well, but he was so startled by the Red Ranger's sharp command that he nearly crashed into the side of the ship. They'd been lucky to have a cloaking device that allowed them to get next to the huge ship without being fired upon. Now all they had to do was get inside, get Syd, Kim and Tommy, and get out.

"Sorry. Something's going on, but I can't tell what. It's like Syd's not aware of what's happening around her."

Three sets of eyes met, three heads nodding in agreement. Number one priority was to get to Sydney.

"We're ready!" Bridge cried out, un-strapping himself from his seat after having switched on the autopilot.

The four Rangers morphed quickly and moved to one of the side doors of their ship. Once there, Jack and Sky used a device Kat had given them that cut through the walls of Visvajita's ship, allowing them entrance.

"Stay together, keep track of each other, and be careful!" Jack hissed at the others as they moved from their small ship onto Visvajita's.

"Z?" Sky asked softly.

"I'm getting a reading, from about two hallways over and three down. It's the same energy Kat's been tracing from Kim and Tommy."

"Let's go!" Jack commanded.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were just starting to engage Visvajita when they felt the punch of power crash into and through their bodies. The evil emperor looked on in shock as the two of them began glowing, the golden crests on their chests lighting up like night lights.

"What's this? A power up?"

The two Ninjetti smiled at one another, nodded, and then turned their attention back to Visvajita.

"NINETTI!"

"THE CRANE!"

"THE FALCON!"

The emperor began backing up, fear taking root in his stomach and his heart. They weren't supposed to still be connected to the Ninjetti powers!

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" the two veteran Rangers cried in unison, forcing the power their received from their friends into Visvajita.

At their enemy's piercing scream of terror, Kim and Tommy dropped to their knees, their hands locking with one another.

Behind them, Sydney watched through the veil of power surrounding her, trying to get her body to follow her commands. Alas, it didn't, and the Pink Ranger watched as Tommy and Kim fell forward, their powers gone.

"NO!"

* * *

"They've got to be inside this room!" Z huffed and puffed, leaning against the wall. Since they'd entered the ship, they'd gone through ten squads of Krybots, and had destroyed them all. Bridge was sporting a sprained wrist and wrenched knee, and yet, he kept going. Jack's helmet was cracked open, so you could see his right eye through his visor, and he had sword marks slashing down his back and against the ribs of his right side. He too, was still on his feet.

Sky had a concussion, Z knew, from being slammed through two walls, as well as a broken left wrist and an injury to his left collar bone. And for herself, Z had bumps, bruises, aches and pains in places she hadn't though possible, plus sword slashes across her chest and stomach, which were still seeping blood.

"Then let's say hello!" Jack ordered. Standing behind him, the Rangers allowed their leader to use his blasters to create a hole for them into the room.

What they found was not a good scene.

Sydney stood in a nimbus of power, with every color imaginable floating around her. Two bodies lay at her feet, each dressed in the now familiar uniform of the Ninjetti.

"Tommy and Kim!" Z cried out, seeing their lifeless bodies.

"SYDNEY!" Sky roared. Her morpher lay at her feet, shattered. He uniform was gone, a tunic of pink surrounding her, though it was torn to shreds, revealing once creamy skin now adorned with cuts, bruises and black smudges. The two bodies of her birth parents lay in front of her, obviously having died trying to protect her.

Sky soon saw what had her rapt attention. Right in front of her, was Visvajita. He was a mix of a humanoid and an android, and he looked like he'd already taken a pounding.

Sky watched her lunge for the console on her right, Visvajita yelling as she did. "SYD!" Jack hollered, his voice resonating with the emotions Sky, Z and Bridge also felt.

"NO!" Visvajita's scream ripped through the room, knocking the Rangers back away from Sydney, off their feet and to their knees.

The team watched Sydney extend a hand in the emperor's direction, pink power blasting from her palm, slamming him back against a wall. Sky tried his hardest to push up from his knees until he saw her turn her body slightly toward him, her hand still on the console she stood by.

Her eyes were full of tears and her lips were moving, though Sky couldn't head her over the pounding of his own heart. However, he managed to read her lips – I love you.

Sky felt himself pulled apart as the world started to disappear, and the next thing he knew was he was no longer on the ship, but standing beneath it. The other members of his team were with him, looking just as dazed and disoriented. As realization dawned, Sky saw the ship explode.

"SYDNEY!"


	18. 16: Variations Of Pink

**Variations Of Pink  
Epilogue:** Variations Of Pink  
**Last Revised:** September 12, 2005

**Summary:** The Rangers learn to go on, but do they go on with or without Syd?  
**Rating:** it's changed, M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**Dedication:** For as long as there's been Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin' to SPD) and for as long as I've watched, my absolute favorite characters have always been the Pink Rangers (yes, I actually do like Kat, just not Kat with Tommy grins). For me, it seems they're always the most underrated of the characters on the show, and the writer's could delve so much deeper into the well of potential these characters possess. This story is in dedication to each of the Pink Rangers – Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly), Catherine Sutherland (Katherine), Patricia Ja Lee (Cassie), Valerie Vernon (Kendrix), Melody Perkins (Karone), Alison MacInnis (Dana), Erin Cahill (Jen) and Alycia Purrott (Sydney). May they know that there are so many of us who look up to and respect them, and we see in them so much more than just being the damsels in distress for the big bad male Rangers to save.

**AN:** Yes, there will be a sequel. It's called Variations Of SPD

**AN2:** Chrissy, my new friend and favorite idea bouncing partner, thank you for everything, but most of all, thank you for introducing me to SPD.

**AN3:** Thanks to all of you readers for your support, your encouragement, the positive comments, and the constructive ones too. I look forward to hearing from all of you on future projects. May The Power Protect You.

_I've seen the fires of deep division  
The hearts of stone, the cold ambition  
But I have found my sacred mission  
To live in the world and still believe  
That there is_

_One sky above, there is just one source of love  
If I've got one chance, one choice  
I'll sing it from the heart, one song, one voice  
-- Brandy "One Voice" --_

_You're my first taste, first taste  
Of the sweetest feeling I've ever known, that I've known  
You're my safe place, safe place  
From a world that can be so cruel and cold  
You're my harbor, you're my shelter  
You're that welcome smile  
That lets me know I'm home_

_You're where I belong  
I belong with you  
You're where I belong  
And I know it's the truth  
You're part of my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Oh, you're the one who keeps me warm  
My baby, you're where I belong  
-- Trisha Yearwood "You're Where I Belong" Stuart Little SDTK --_

* * *

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we commit this body back to the ground from hence it came."

Z shook her head, blinking back tears. It just wasn't fair, hadn't Sky been through enough the last couple of weeks, now he had to endure this too. Losing someone close to you was never easy; especially when it was someone you loved so much. Z saw tears in the Blue Ranger's eyes, something that up until a few weeks ago she never would have believed she'd see in her lifetime. The Blue Ranger had always been the stoic one of the five of them, the least likely of them to show emotion. And now he was nothing but a crying mess.

Bridge stood on Sky's right, with Z right next to him, and Jack on the other side of Z. The four of them held hands, or in Bridge's case, rested his hand on Sky's shoulder. The Green Ranger hated funerals; there were always so many conflicting emotions that it gave him a migraine headache. However, this one funeral he'd endure, for Sky.

Jack's jaw was clenched tightly for fear that the moment he let go of the control over his emotions he'd be a wreck just like Sky. He hated funerals, he hated watching people he loved loose someone they loved. It was an unpleasant matter, but Jack endured it for Sky's sake.

"The Collins family thanks you for being here, to support them in their time of mourning. A light dinner is being held at the New Tech City Country Club this afternoon; you're all invited to come." With that, the Pastor moved to speak with Wes and Jen, while the mourners filed past the casket.

"You want us to stay with you?" Z asked carefully.

Sky shook his head and pulled the Yellow Ranger into a tight hug. More than anyone, Z had helped him the last couple of days get through everything. It felt to Sky, as if Z was the sister he'd never had. Sure, he'd flirted with her endlessly when she'd first joined the academy, whether it was by arguing with her or openly flirting with her but she was like a sister to him now, and besides Bridge, she knew him and Sydney better than anyone; her reassuring presence had been appreciated.

"No, I'll be ok. You guys head back to the base, I'll meet you there. I'm not going to the country club, and my parents already know it, but I need a few moments to myself."

Jack and Bridge clapped him on the shoulders as they passed him and Z and made their ways to the SPD jeep they'd come in.

"I'll go sit with her, and I'll let you know if anything's changed."

"Thanks Z," he murmured, pecking a brotherly kiss to Z's forehead as the Yellow Ranger pulled away and went to join the others. Most of the mourners were gone; the few who remained were speaking with his parents. Sky moved forward to the casket, reached out and placed his hand on it. "I'll miss you, Grandpa."

* * *

"Well?" Z asked upon entering the infirmary. She was still in her black dress from Sky's Grandfather's funeral.

"Nothing. She's the same as when you guys left this morning," Kat told her, frowning. It had been nearly a week since Sydney had saved the team, S.P.D., and the world. In doing so, the Pink Ranger had sacrificed her birth parents - who had been turned from the loving couple everyone had known into demented villains. In reality, the pair had made the ultimate sacrifice a second time, choosing to save Sydney by giving up their lives yet again.

Sydney had also sacrificed the child that had been growing inside her. Kat shuddered at that. The child had been made between Syd and Sky, but Visvajita had managed to take the fetus, barely a week old, from inside Syd's womb and taint it before he'd put it back. If Syd had carried the baby to term, it surely would have killed her, because it had become pure evil. As it stood now, Sydney and Sky might have a ninety percent chance of having another sometime in the future. Of course, that was if Sydney ever woke up from the coma she was currently in.

The Pink Ranger's final sacrifice had been herself, for the good of everyone. She'd teleported the other four Rangers out of the exploding ship without their consent, and had stayed to make sure Visvajita was dead this time, really and truly dead. By some miracle, Sydney had survived the exploding ship and had been found by the B Squad Rangers a few hours later when S.P.D. had sent out search teams, just in case.

Since she'd been brought in, Syd had lay in a coma, her body slowly healing from the torturous set of events it had just been through. None of Syd's teammates had left her side for very long, Sky most of all. Cruger had had Kat give him a sedative after the first two days just so they knew he'd sleep.

As it was, the recent set of events had done more damage to the current A Squad than whatever Grumm had done to the previous A Squad. Kat had a feeling that eventually, Cruger would deem it necessary to take the kids off active Ranger duty, but to keep them on as instructors to the academy.

"KAT!" Z cried out, causing Kat's attention to focus in on Sydney, who was staring up at the ceiling, eyes open, breathing labored.

"Sydney?" Kat soothingly asked, not wanting to startle the Pink Ranger. "Don't try and talk, we've got a respirator tube in your throat. Give me about three minutes and we'll have it out, ok?"

The Pink Ranger shifted her gaze to Kat, her eyes full of tears, and nodded slightly. Kat turned to Z, who looked shocked and was openly crying herself.

"Z, go get everyone!" Kat commanded, knowing Syd would need a few minutes on her own once the tube was out.

The Yellow Ranger nodded, squeezed Syd's hand, and then rushed from the room.

* * *

Sky's eyes popped open, causing his shampoo to get into them. Quickly, the Blue Ranger rinsed off and got out of the shower, wondering what could have caused him to feel the odd burning sensation in his chest.

He noticed how oddly quiet it was in his room, and in the hallway beyond. Shaking his head, Sky finished wrapping the towel around his waist and moved out into his and Bridge's room to get dressed in his uniform. What...correction WHO, he saw sitting on his bed, holding his uniform, made his knees go weak.

"Sydney?"

Startled, the blonde looked up and then smiled. "Did I come at the wrong time?" she teased, gesturing to his towel and incredibly sexy wet body.

Sky rushed forward and scooped her into his arms. "Oh God! SYD!" he cried, wrapping his arms tight around her and burying his face in her neck. When she tightened her arms around him, Sky's control broke and he began sobbing.

Sydney held him as he cried, then managed to sit down on his bed so that his weight wasn't crushing her. Sky hit his knees in front of her, laying his head in her lap, trying to get his breathing under control. "I'm here, Sky, and I'm real," she whispered softly, instinctively knowing what he was thinking without him saying anything.

"When?"

"About an hour ago, I asked Z not to tell you until Kat let me get up and walk of my own accord," she smiled down on him, stroking her fingers through his wet hair and over his stubbly cheek. He looked so good, but the sight of him made her ache in ways she didn't want to exam too closely. She knew now, thanks to Kat, that Sky had known about her pregnancy even before she had, and that he'd also heard about her body miscarrying their child because of the evil energy Visvajita had injected into it.

"Oh God, Syd," he murmured, sitting up, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Sydney smiled at him, saw the loving shining from his eyes, but before she could put her truest desire at the moment into action, she had to know. "Sky?"

"Hmm?" he asked, smiling at her, trying to memorize her face.

"I'm sorry."

Sky knew why she was apologizing by the look in her eyes. He nodded, and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Sydney Drusilla Oliver Scott, and don't you dare doubt it for a minute."

She smiled through the tears welling in her eyes. "The baby..." she started, only to be silenced by Sky's finger.

"As much as we both wanted to have the baby, it would have killed you, Syd. Kat told me what he'd done; I know I wouldn't have survived without you. We'll make more; when we're ready, we'll have kids."

His words brought a hope for the future to her heart. Leaning forward, Sydney kissed him feverishly, releasing all the pent up emotions she'd been feeling since she'd left the academy.

Sky moaned when her lips assaulted his before he began giving back as good as he got. One hand moved to her neck, cupping it, so that she stayed close to him, while the other traversed her clothed curves, coming to rest just under her breast.

"Syd," he breathed out against her lips, his eyes looking into hers.

"Make love to me, Sky, please?"

Nodding, Sky pressed her back onto his bed, and the two lost themselves in one another.

* * *

"Bridge?" Z asked, startled that he'd stopped so suddenly in the doorway. Both she and Jack crashed into the Green Ranger, and then saw why he'd stopped.

"Awww," Jack smiled, seeing Syd and Sky curled up in the Blue Ranger's bed. The sheet was barely covering them to the waist, which would have been a bad thing for Bridge and Jack, but they couldn't see Sydney's breasts, as they were covered by her left arm, which was thrown across Sky's chest, and by Sky's arm, which was wrapped around Syd's back.

"That's so sweet it's sickening," Z giggled, causing the boys to nod. Turning back around, the trio went back to the common room, to wait until their friends got up.

* * *

All of the former Rangers of Earth, and even a few of their counterparts from other worlds, gathered a week later at a small lake settled in a large park in Angel Grove, California.

Sydney wore a long, flowing dress of pink and white, in honor of the two people who'd created her, who'd loved her so selflessly that they'd given their lives for her twice over. She stood between Sky and Z, and Bridge and Jack stood with them, each flanking her.

In her hands were half a dozen pink roses and half a dozen white ones. "Go ahead, Sydney," Sky whispered in her ear, telling her it was time. Stepping forward, the Pink Ranger let the roses fall into the lake, and watched them drift in the water as tears welled in her eyes.

"They were chosen by Zordon of Eltar for their courage, their honor, their deep sense of right and wrong, but most importantly, because he saw in them, a hope for a better future," Sydney started, reciting what she'd written only hours ago.

"She served longer than any other female Ranger, served under Zordon's command for three years, and under another's for longer. She was, always has been, and always will be the heart of the Power Rangers. She was the one who defined what it meant to be a Pink Ranger. And in her soul mate's moment of greatest need, she showed him the path of light."

"He is known as the legendary Ranger," Syd started, choking back the tears that wanted to fall. "He served longer than any of us will ever hope to serve; four years the first time, a year the second time, and nearly seven the third time. He was the most experienced warrior, and he had the biggest heart of us all. He redefined what it meant to be a Power Ranger, and he showed us what that entire legacy, and our parts in it, mean to this world, and to all the worlds touched by the Power Rangers."

"Forever, they will be remembered as the original power couple, the Shining Pink Crane, and the Mighty White Falcon. May their spirits soar together, forever."

Sniffling, Sydney looked up into the sky, closed her eyes, and smiled. "I love you, both. Thank you, for giving me life, two times over."

Stepping back, Sydney sought the shelter of her team, but more importantly the safe and warm circle of Sky's arms as two advisors to Ranger teams and 57 of 68 former Rangers who'd defended Earth took a moment, in silence, to honor Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart Oliver, and the sacrifices they'd made for their daughter, their friends and families, but more important, for their world and the Universe.

And while those gathered were staring up at the sky, they swore they could see the ghostly image of two figures standing together, behind them those had passed one before them, smiling down at them.

"May the power protect you."


End file.
